Damn Dem Douches
by rockydd47
Summary: Alec is shy and no one knows he's gay. When being homeschooled at the Institute all his life, he's finally being exposed to High School for Senior Year with Izzy and Jace. Alec tries to hide his Shadowhunterness from Magnus who (thankfully) doesn't notice. How will Alec cope when Magnus visits the Lightwood family at the Institute when *he* returns? Lots of Malec Fluff!
1. Meeting Magnus

**_Summary: Alec is a shy guy. No one knows he's gay. On his first day of school, a sparkly guy shows up in his life and he doesn't know what to do. This school accepts the gays, but can he embrace it? He's got virgin lips and virgin everything, that is, until he learns this glittery guys' name. (Malec, Sizzy, and Clace)_**

** You may have heard this story existed from our other fanfic: Look At Me Now. Well, this is out first Malec so please be nice :) This fanfic has a lot more than the summary says. Trust us. There will be Sizzy and Clace but not as much as Malec since that's the main focus here. That's all we have to say except for Review, Favourite, and Follow! One rule though: No commenting on another persons review. There's 3 ppl writing this fanfic. We've got enough heads for opinion. Not that we don't like it, but sometimes, it does create conflict. If you want to talk to us 'privately' a PM is always as option!**

**We update this once every week! Don't expect all of them to be this long though. **

Being the big brother of 2 siblings is hard work. Especially when they don't know half of what you do or who you are. I'm not big on intros, but I'll start simple. I'm Alec (Alexander) Lightwood. Typical name, huh? I'm pretty sure my parents could have chosen a better one but couldn't be bothered to. But, I like it. It's simple and plain. That's who I am.

"First day of school, come on! Get up!" Isabelle, my fashionista sister, knocked on my door, then shouted profanities of what she would do if I wouldn't get up. 1) Pick my clothes and do my hair. 2) Pour ice cold water on me. 3) Steal my motorcycle. Out of all those 3 options, I find having Izzy pick my clothes and do my hair to be the worst. You don't know her as well as I do, but you'll see.

I groan myself awake and let the light hit my face. I don't like it. I prefer the dark. Sounds emo and gothic, right? Well, that's what I look like. I wear quite a lot of black, including jeans and converse. I've only ever worn white if it was summer, that way I don't got all sweaty as easily.

I head for the bathroom and shower for ten minutes. Next thing I know, I'm pulling on a somewhat tight black wife beater, a zip up hoodie (sweater/jacket), black jeans that are _not_ skinny, and black converse. I don't like walking around with my shoes on in the Institute but that's what everyone does around here.

On my way out the door, I pick up my black schoolbag from the side of my desk and check my room to see if I've left anything behind. That's a no. It's only a no because they're in my car.

I head down the Institute doors and look away as I see Jace and Clary watching television on the couch and Isabelle attempting to make pancakes with Simon at the breakfast bar admiring her ass. Ew. I've never felt any sexual attraction to anyone so I wouldn't know how it felt like to be watched like that.

"Is that seriously what you're going to wear on your first day of school?" asked Izzy incredulously, placing the pancakes on a plate.

"It's what I'll wear for the rest of the school year," I muttered back, moving my head so a bit of my hair would fall towards my face. Izzy seemed like she wanted to slap me in the face but with Simon around, she wouldn't dare show her evil side.

"We're going to be late," Jace groaned, helping Clary off the couch. When I look into my parabatai's eyes, I could see that he just wanted to get away from the Pancakes of Doom.

"Take whatever you want, I'm going for the Porche."

"My binders are in there," I protest, but he ignores me.

He grabs his and Clary's schoolbag then heads out the Institute. I observe them for a minute, just to make sure that their runes were covered. Isabelle kept talking with Simon, and they agreed on taking his BMW. Nothing out of the ordinary. They left too, leaving me in the room with Isabelle's fatal cooking. I left it there for our parents to eat if they were going to wake up any time soon.

I walk out through the garage door and notice that there was only one vehicle for me to take. The motorcycle. We got to choose a form of transportation for our 'first time at a public school' present. I chose the Porche, Jace chose the bike. He just so happened to steal my ride for Clary.

"Damn," I sigh and place my schoolbag in the seat compartment. The bike was a midnight black, and the plate had said 'SHADOW' on it. That sounded mysterious, but to us Shadowhunters, it gave 99% of our lives away.

Once I get out of the garage and close the door, I pull the helmet on and let the shield slip down. Once I get onto the bike, the engine revs, then head for the road. Being at the NYC Institute wasn't bad, but if I ever made any friends, they weren't allowed to come which would be kinda awkward if they wanted to.

_This is going to attract _a lot_ of attention_, I thought to myself. I don't know if you've noticed but I really hate having attention. Being centre stage isn't my thing, but being a Shadowhunter and a brother to 2 siblings, is.

Once I enter the parking lot, I see loads of people stare at me. They definitely know I'm a new kid. I find my Porche and park right next to it. At least Jace chose a spot that had an empty space next to it. Once I get off my bike, I take the helmet off and shake my head so my hair falls back into the right place. Once I look up, I see girls whispering and pointing at me. I just smile and look back at the bike. I hear Jace's voice and get my bag out of the compartment.

Turning around, I spot Jace not too far away. I could speak loud enough not to catch everyone's attention. "Jace, pass me the keys." He looks my way and takes them out of his pocket. He already has a group of girls surrounding him. It was probably because Clary wasn't around. That redhead was nice. I learned to love her as a sister. One that was a lot less 'dig into your business' then Izzy.

He throws the keys to me and I unlock the Porche doors. People gasp as to how I just got off the motorcycle, and now I'm open a Porche door. I look like a rich bitch. I take my binders out and lock the door. Once I finished sliding them into my schoolbag, I sling it onto my right shoulder and throw Jace back the keys. If you're wondering, the car plate would be 'HUNTERS'. Such a giveaway.

As I walk through the doors, I hold the black helmet under my left arm. Girls stare at me, and so do guys. I feel normal if girls take a look at me, but if guys do, I get giddy inside. I know I'm gay, I can admit it to myself, just not to anyone else.

At the office, I receive my schedule and locker combo. Clary managed to get Jace's as well, though I'm not sure how since she didn't have his ID or something. I give her a soft smile and continued dipping my head down and following the directions the office lady gave me to my locker.

I reached the quiet part of the school. The part where students make out or do their homework. There. My locker. It was a full length one. Great. I unlock the lock and open the squeaky door. Inside were two shelves and 3 hooks. I place my gym clothes on the top shelf and my extra notebooks and binders on the lower one. Just so Jace wouldn't kill me, I put the helmet on top of my gym clothes so it wouldn't get scratched on the metal shelves.

"Are you a Lightwood?" asks a voice behind me. Clearly, it was directed at me. I wish it wasn't. Sure, my parents are rich with their status with the Clave, but, I wish they weren't. That's how people know me. The heir to the Lightwood throne. But for Isabelle and Jace… our parents don't expect as much. They see Jace as the leader of the Institute and Izzy to be a mundane fashion freak, or to earn a living by designing more functional and fashionable Shadowhunter gear. But me? I've got one option and no other that my parents would approve of, being the oldest and more responsible one and all. Then, there's the part where my parents are famous in the mundane world as well. They support the Apple products and always try to smoothen down the competition with the PC's, Samsung, or Windows thing. No one knows that the Lightwood's have children in the mundane world. Our parents gave us aliases for it. It just so happened that when we enrolled for a high school (our Maryse and Robert wanted us to gain some experience with mundies), we didn't use those aliases.

"What's it to you?" I ask harshly, zipping down my sweater but not taking it off.

"Nothing really. Just heard you they were new. And your locker is right next to mine." The owner of the voice seemed innocent enough. And from the reflection through the lockers, I could already tell this guy was sparkly. My first thought is, _he's openly gay_. He reminded me of Magnus Bane. I never met the guy, and he never met me. The Lightwood kids aren't famous in the Shadow World too. Not many people know they exist either. Only _really _close family and friends know. It's to keep us safe, and I'm happy about that. No, I feel safer this way.

"So… you are a Lightwood?"

"Alec Lightwood," I stated, closing the locker door and locking it shut.

"Is that short for anything…?" I turn around. There was no shock with all the glitter. I glanced at him plenty of times through the reflection of the metal locker. What changed that was his eyes. I'm shocked at how the gold and green were so sharp. Like a warlock.

"Alexander," I mutter. Screw my name, I hate it. It sounds so old and dull. Well, I guess that does reflect me. I'm the oldest out of my siblings and I don't stand out like Golden Boy Jace or Stripper Worthy Isabelle. I'm just Alec.

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." That name shocks me, but I didn't show it. I could hear my heart beating faster as I had the Listening rune Clary created below my neck. The sweater covered it just enough.

"So… what grade are you in?" I ask, wanting to get to know the warlock. Hopefully, he doesn't know that I'm a Shadowhunter. He could probably pick it up but with Clary's runes that she gave me to hide my features… well, you never know.

"I'm a senior. You?" _His voice… damn was it hot_. I DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT!

"Senior," I replied. I slung my schoolbag over my shoulder and look down at my schedule, then up. Above the doors there were numbers. I looked at my timetable again. Room 2007. English. I like reading and writing. Short-stories are my strengths. You may not see it through my appearance since it's as hard as titanium but there's _some_ creativity in there.

"Need help? You look pretty lost." My eyes drift to Magnus'. God, they're so catlike. Before I go weak in the knees, I say,

"I'll be fine. There's 20 minutes before school starts." _There's no stutter. Phew._ Am I really being that cautious?

"Perfect. I can show you around school then."

"Uh… are you sure about that? I mean, _no one_ likes to hang around me. Especially the new kid." I want to chuckle at the 'no one' part but I figured I shouldn't to keep myself convincing and serious.

"_Nonsense!_" he laughs. _By the Angel, that laugh_. No! Not again! "This school isn't that big. It'll take less than 10 minutes."

"Sure." I just have to give in. Magnus is _way_ too attractive for me and yet, he's offering me a chance to spend some time with him. Angel, if only I knew what it was like to love. Maybe this is it! Hold up. Shit. Downworlder. Shadowhunter. _Down_worlder. _Shadow_hunter. Shit.

"It'll give me some time to get to know you too," he said seductively into my ear. I'm frozen, but I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"God, you're so easy to tease," he laughs. I keep my head hung down a little but he's just impossible _not_ to look at. "Don't worry, this school has a policy thing." Magnus has a cheery smile on his face, but I'm still stone. "Wait, don't tell me… closeted?" I nod. I'm lost for words already and yet, I barely even know Magnus. Magnus. _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. He's got a nice name. I could say it a million times in a row and it would never get old_. I'm changing. What's wrong with me? I never talk to myself like this!

"That obvious?" I ask, my lips forming a cornered smile.

"Well, if anyone can make you blush like that, yes. And, if you spend so much time with me, that's a yes as well." You can say that I smiled at that, but, that would be a lie. Magnus could see how uneasy I was, so, he gives me a warm smile and says, "Come on, I'm not that bad." Does he really think it's just him? Sure he makes me all gushy inside but that's not it.

"It's not you that's the problem. It's just… I've never really been accepted like that."

"That's cause you're in the closet. There's no shame in that. _But_, I wouldn't mind it if you came out of the closet today. Actually, I'd like that _a lot_." He drags out his last word. It just makes me want to do _something_ even more. I just don't know what it is.

"Well, I don't exactly plan on having my siblings find out on the first day of school so for now, you're going to have to wait. But, if you're still up for it, you can take me around school." _No stutters for the rest of… my life. I pray to you, Angel Raziel, pleeaasee_, I beg in my mind.

Magnus's whole face lights up and he turns towards the direction I came to get to my locker.

"You'll be surprised at how many people will actually _like_ you for being closeted," he laughs. "They think it's cool, I just say it's normal, or it's instinct." He laughs again. How wonderful is that sound? Very. "But, I'm just hoping there's a space for me in there," he says the last part closer to my ear. I can't help but blush.


	2. Not Because of You, I Hope

**Back! Do you mind reviewing what we should write about? Or favouring and following so we know how good or bad we're doing? Thanks!**

* * *

As his face leans back, I feel the warmth around me escape. What's happening?

"As said, you're too easy too tease." My face is burning; it's so hot, a egg could fry on it. "Loosen up! We're getting you to meet new friends, not meet the people you're at war with." I chuckle at this, and decide, this can't be that bad, right?

"It sure feels like it," I say back. My eyes drift off to the ground, letting my eyes rest from his dazzling (literally) sight.

"Don't worry," he says softly, holding my chin up with his index and middle finger. I feel my eyes melt into his. When have I felt so vulnerable before? I've never let anyone knock down my personal bubble (more like titanium wall) before. "School isn't a torture zone. If they smile at you, smile back. No big deal." Those words are actually making me feel better. Or is it just him? _What? No? No! Why do I keep talking to myself like this? _It's Magnus. _Shit_.

"Okay." I straighten my back and start to look around, the whole hallway was filling up. More people were getting to school and that meant more people to have to see. And the more people I have to see, the more they'll see me. I'm not making sense at all.

Magnus smiles and gestures for me to walk first. I do. I observe his clothes for a minute. He wears a bright pink shirt, with a white button up as a layer (yet the buttons aren't done). His jeans are a solid yellow and his shoes are from . His hair is spiked up with little gel and glitter and his catlike eyes *cough*contacts*cough*to humans*cough* are brought out with some gradient eyeshadow. He's bright, loud, and yet, he has the perfect face for it. I can't pull that off at all. He's making the most of whatever he can. I guess I can expect that from an old warlock, but, not exactly _all_ out with a regular mundane.

As we walk, I can see what he means by having people 'smile at you'. They wave, say 'hey' and 'hi' as often as they can to Magnus, and friendly smile. I'm not sure if Magnus and I are even friends or not, but if we are… shit. I'm friends with someone popular. That means attention. Shit.

"See, they're not _that_ bad." I shrug at it, but his smile makes me smile. _Oh HELL no did I just say that_.

"I've barely been to half of the school," I say, hoping to back myself up little.

"Well, we've got plenty of time." That smirk. I'm going to faint soon. _ But if I do, I won't be able to see Magnus._ I'm dreaming too far away.

We keep walking up and down different stairwells. I honestly thought that this would be boring but I can just listen to Magnus's voice all day if I wished. And I do. _No I don't! _You know, debating with my own brain isn't the best idea at this point. I need to get to know him first. And I do. His favourite colour is purple (apparently, it's also the non-homophobic colour with the bullying and stuff), he likes any sort of Asian food, he lives alone in an apartment with both his parents working overseas, and has a cat with the oddest name. Chariman Meow. Well, the Institute has Church so… that makes quite a bit of sense; but, his parent' don't. I'm sure they're not alive. No warlock has any parent's that stay alive after their children are raised old enough for them to beat them with magic and no magic as well. Warlocks are often abandoned, and I'm sure that is what happened. Or, no? I seriously need to get him to open up.

Once Magnus stops at my classroom, there's 5 minutes left until the bell rings. Part of my wishes there was more time, the other wishes there were less. I don't' know which one is better for me but I'll take what I can get.

"Oh, look at that," sighs Magnus, mock hurt. "You're in my English Class!" He's a good actor;_ too cheery for his own good_. "Everybody always wants to sit next to me but today, you have the honour of doing so."

"Er… thanks?" Cue the blush.

"Trust me. Everybody wants to sit with me. It's literally a flash mob." I chuckle. "So, I bet you're the kind that sits at the back, doesn't do anything, but is secretly a straight A student, right?"

"You're not completely right, but not wrong either." It's true. I do get straight A's. I don't always sit at the back though. I never have. In the Institute, we have lessons with Hodge and we sit in a single row on the couch. That's it.

"How so? Because I'm pretty sure I'm right." Magnus scrutinizes me up and down, head to toe. Is he suspecting that I'm a Shadowhunter? Barely a day of school and I'm already blowing my cover.

"Homeschooling." That says it all.

"Ever since kindergarten?!" Magnus is literally in shock.

"Yeah. That's why I'm best friends with my brother and sister."

"There's more of you? I bet the whole family is as hot as they say in the rumours." He looks off to the side and down to the floor.

"What rumours?"

"People have seen you around the streets before. Brooklyn too. They just didn't know where you came from. I mean, this literally is the only high school in the area that's good and with the clothes they saw you wearing- once upon a time- they expected you to be one of the dropouts or the smartasses that graduated early." _That_ is true. We walk to the Pandemonium sometimes, if we don't have enough time to warmup back at the Institute. Our clothes are just black with a couple of glamoured gear. We couldn't be _that_ noticeable, could we? Actually, Jace and Izzy would. Jace is literally a walking gold mine and Izzy is labelled as the #1 Prostitute. (I'm hoping it's just the way she dresses. I don't approve of it but with her stubborn mind, I can't do anything about it)

"Oh." I really can't think of anything else.

"So, did you dropout or did you graduate early? I want to know the truth from someone who's living it." That. Is. Deep. I don't know how, but it is to me.

"I'd say we graduated early but that would be bragging. Dropout… well, we've never actually had a school to dropout from." Magnus nods in understanding. I barely understand half the shit I'm saying. Oh well, I'll just go with whatever he seems to think makes sense.

"What about being gay? How'd you know if you were in homeschooling?" Shit. That is the only thing I can think of right now. Other than Magnus's name that keeps going through my head, thats the only other word that comes up. Shit.

"It's kind of an embarrassing story…"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I glance around the hallway of the pod. No ones here and yet, the bell is going to ring any minute. I decide that if we were going to get to know each other, we can at least start with the basics.

"When I was 12, I started to have a crush on my _adoptive_ brother. It went away after a good four years." Magnus stays silent for a while, and I'm afraid that I've den something but instead, he gives me a sad smile, understanding what I had to go through those 4 years. Having to fall for someone who is straight is not a nice was to conquer your overall gayness, unless you could convert them somehow… I'm sure Magnus can do that.

"He's probably the only other guy around your age you've ever properly met so I don't blame you at all. But how'd you grow up without any friends whatsoever? To me, that's just torture." His eyes widens in hatred of the memory. I'm giving so much away and yet, he seems to be staying quiet.

"I don't do so well in big groups. It's not really my thing to go to parties either. That's more of my brother and sister's job."

"Ah… We need to change that." and the bell rings. It's louder than usual with the Listening rune. I think Clary created that too. I'm not sure. I haven't studied for a while since I've been trying to catch up with the mundane systems.

As our teacher comes to unlock the door, he notices me and introduces himself as Mr. Enwright. Sounds like a mundane name. Students are bursting through the pod doors and they all seem to start to separate me from Magnus. But still, he glances my way and gives me a sweet smile. Soon enough, Mr. Enwright unlocks the door and my classmates are asking if they can sit with Magnus. He sure wasn't kidding about that. Magnus waves them off and walks me into class. Students look at him with a sad look but once Magnus starts to approach me, they finally acknowledge my presence.

"Sitting with the newbie?" a guy in a leather jacket, tight blue shirt, ripped jeans, and Vans, comes up to greet us. With one look, I can already tell he's on an _extremely _good sports team.

"Hey, Ragnor. This is Alec Lightwood. Alec, Ragnor Fell. He's on the football team." That explains the muscles.

"H-hi." The stutter is back. _Raziel, please help me. PLEASE!_

"Ah, I can tell he's made one or two moves on ya." Is it that obvious? He leans down to my ear and whispers, "this guy is a keeper."

"_Hey!_ Being seductive is _my_ job." Magnus fake pouts and I stifle a laugh. Ragnor waves us off and Magnus leads me to a seat. It's not too far back, not too close to the front, but not in the centre either. That makes no sense. I'm not making sense. Is it me or does being lightheaded feel as if you're high on drugs? Our seats are towards the left, a seat down from the window.

"Rule number one in classrooms, never sit at the front or back or centre. The front is reserved for the geeks and nerds, centre are for the nobody's, back is for the ones you don't want to meet." I'm thinking, it's probably because they don't want to meet people, not people don't want to meet them. That's how I'm like. I don't like seeing new faces. I'd sit at the back, that way the teacher can't see me. But now that I think about it, the kids at the back always gets chosen to answer a question in mundane movies.

"Good to know," I sigh, letting my knapsack fall to the side of the table leg. Once I attempt to move to sit down, Magnus stops me. He's sitting on my desk.

"Wait a bit, teachers don't start the lesson until 10 minutes _after_ the bell." I shrug and let Magnus teach me whatever is best to lead my high school life. Senior year. Damn I feel old. Isabelle is a senior too, even if she is a year younger than me. It works anyways.

I stand next to Magnus, leaning against his desk and getting to know him more. His parents only allowed him to show his true colours outside of school. In the house, he almost dressed like me. No makeup, no fancy clothes (teeshirt and jeans, black and white and gray), not even his room is as bright as people would have seen it. Only after he moved out could he truly express his style and passion. And here I am. Dull Alec.

As our conversation comes close to an end, I hear some of the guys call me Blue Eyes. One look in their direction and it's instinct that tells me that they're gay. Not just what they say but how they do things. And if you're wondering, I doubt my eyes are _that_ blue that they need to call me that as a nickname. That's just… no.

Once the teacher starts to talk, Magnus casually moves to his seat next to mine and I slide into my seat a little farther away so we have at least some room to ourselves. I'm not good with intrusion of personal space as I've mentioned.

"So, hope you had a good summer holiday," says Mr. Enwright. He doesn't look like he cares but is forced to say it with a forced smile. And about my 'summer holiday', it was filled with demons and studying mundane crap. "As a start to the semester, why don't we have introductions of our classmates. We'll go in registration order." His voice is the most monotone voice I've heard. If there's anything more boring than him, I'd say it was… me.

As my classmates say their name and one thing about them, I listen for Magnu's name to come up. It's one of the first few ones.

"Everyone knows who I am. Magnus Bane." The class erupts in claps and hoots. Damn. This is official. I'm friends with one of the most popular guys in the school. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Insert whatever profanity you can come up with here for the next infinitive times.

Once it's my turn, I think of the most supposed interesting facts about myself. "My name is Alec and I train with weapons." I'm hoping that doesn't give too much away. The class starts to nod in approval but some don't believe me because of my innocent and shy appearance. Feeling self-conscious, I zip my jacket up and stuff my hands in my pockets. I can't roll my sleeves up otherwise, my runes would show. But anyways, if I did, I'd just feel more exposed than I already do.

The rest of the class goes on and Mr. Enwright finally starts to teach. He hands us the course outline and on the back of Magnus', he writes something to me on it.

_You actually know how to fight? How can such an innocent face like you be so deadly?_

_It's a disguise?_ I write back, hoping the teacher doesn't notice. I guess this would be considered passing notes but seeing as Magnus seems to be highly skilled with begin secretive, I let it pass.

"We're going to have a little pop quiz trivia." That catches my attention. "Answer these questions on a lined sheet of paper." I take one out from my binder and get a pencil from my pencil case. Magnus has a blue glittery mechanic pencil. I have a sketch pencil. We're _that_ different. "The play _Romeo and Juliet_ wasn't originally from Shakespeare. Name the author who wrote the predated version and it's title." Really? That's it? EASY!This class is going to be the easier ones out of Science, Math and History.

_Arthur Brooke: Romeus and Juliet_. I write that on the sheet of lined paper, write beside the red margin. The teacher passes over and looks over at my sheet. I can tell that his eyes are wide in awe.

"In what short story does a man kill his own brother without realizing it?" He stays next to my desk. There's a lot of those stories. But short ones? I scroll through my list.

_The Sniper_. Mr. Enwright's eyes are staring at my paper again. Magnus notices and he asks me for the answer, not caring if the teacher is standing right next to my desk. I shake my head and pretend not to know the answer. Leaning on my elbow so he can't see my paper.

Mr. Enwright' questions go on and on. They get harder, but I still find them at the same level. Easy. He passes my table from time to time, pausing before continuing, scanning my paper.

Once he calls out the answers which are on his desk, he finishes with,

"Who go every answer correct?" No one raises their hand. I lie and I don't raise my hand. "Alec." The class turns to me. My head tilts up and I feel my sleeve slipping down. Once it gets to the point to where I see a black 'ink' mark, I pull it down.

"Y-yes?" My eyes are scared to look up, but I do anyways, swiping my head in one movement to get my hair out of my eyes. I can hear a couple of girls' gasps and sighs of attraction. Really? Are they serious?

"You got all the answers right. Did you study during the summer?" I feel everyone else's eyes on me. I immediately don't feel comfortable but I answer anyway.

"I was h-homeschooled." That get's everyone's attention.

"I see. Talk to me after class." My classmates start to either call me a smartass or a hot genius; coming from both girls and guys. This isn't good.

_I barely got half of those. Tutor me? _Magnus writes on the back of the course pack.

_I'll see. I've got an unbalanced schedule. I'll get back to you on that. But… I might make an exception._ That just makes me sound like a flirt but it's true. I can _definitely_ make an exception for Magnus. After all, that's what friends do, right?

At the end of class, I pack my things as fast as I can and talk to my teacher as the whole class waits for the bell to ring.

"If you keep this up, I can put you in one of the advanced classes. AP." I think for a minute, letting the thought set in. _Moving to an AP class means moving away from this class; means moving away from Magnus. Why in the name of Lord Raziel am I thinking about him now?_

"Is that a good thing?" Playing dumb is my first option and the only one that seems to be open.

"Well, it looks good on resumés and covers some of the university material. It depends on how good you're going to be in my class. If you get your grades at an A* level, I can get you to move to the AP class." I nod. "You don't have to worry about it now though. It's just your first day at a high school. Just get to know the school a little more and we'll have a more detailed conversation, all right?" I nod again then move towards Magnus who waits for me to say hi. He already knows what I've been offered. I can see it in his eyes, and in his words.

"AP, huh?" I shrug.

"I don't think I'll take it."

"What?!" He seems generally surprised.

"Going into AP doesn't benefit me in any way."

"Think about it. I'm pretty sure it'll do _some_ good to your future." _Yeah, but that future can't happen if I'm not able to sit next to you, in the same class. _Am I really turning down an AP offer just for Magnus? I don't know how many times I've said this but it's worth mentioning it. SHIT.

Magnus moves us on from the whole AP situation and moves me over to a corner of the classroom to discuss what classes we have together. Just 2. One in the morning (English) and the last subject of the day. Science. Even though we don't have the next class together, he walks me to it anyways. Apparently, he's just across the hall. We have the same subject, so it's in the same pod. We just have different teachers. Pity.

This History class doesn't go by as fast as I hope it does. We do the same activity as I did in English. I say my name and the training with weapons thing, followed by gasps and wonders of my innocent face. That's getting old.

Once the bell rings, I realize that I have lunch. I pack my things as slow as possible and walk out the door, one hand in my pocket, the other holding onto the strap of my schoolbag.

"Hey there, Blue Eyes." So he knows too.

"Hi, Magnus." He's waiting for me outside the door. That's cute. _Oh HELL NO did I just say that. Cute? I don't even think that is a word in my vocabulary._

"Want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I can't deny that I want to get to know him but…

"That depends on how many friends you have. I don't do so well in big groups. You already know that." I sigh. I hate this. I hate being so shy. Why can't I be like Jace? He's so open and cool around both genders. And here I am, my virgin gay ass talking to the popular guys in school. How did I even get to know him again? Right. Locker.

"I'll only get the VIP's." If I'm not mistaken, he's already as famous as Valentine in the Shadow World, but, in a good way.

"Alright, but I warn you, I don't talk much." My head hangs low again, but Magnus brushes my arm which makes me look up at what he's doing.

"No problem, darling. Just keep that blush of yours and you'll be fine." He walks on ahead, knowing that I'll follow. What's going to happen if Jace and Isabelle are there? I said this a thousand times already within the past hour but I can never say it out loud. Shit.


	3. Of COURSE They Know

**We're back. So, remember we said weekly updates? Well, we may have awkward schedules. We're not promising 2 updates per week but if this story is good enough, we'll keep going for faster updates. Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! Please keep doing it!**

* * *

I catch up to Magnus and him slow down by touching his arm. That's when I realize my mistake. Physical contact. I made the first move. He's going to think I'm more eager than I already am.

"Well, you could have just called for me to slow down, you know?" he chuckles, not caring that my hand is still by his arm.

"I don't like attracting attention. Especially with my voice." My voice is kind of deep. It's not the best sound either. But, with Magnus…

"I think you sound exactly like an angel, Alec. It's a shame to let that voice go to waste." An _ANGEL? _That's a new one. But for a warlock that old… maybe not. But to someone who he thinks is a mundane well, I say that I'm doing pretty good to impress my new friend. _Ah ha! See! I said friend! Well, thought. Ugh. Never mind. _

We walk down the pod corridor then walk towards the large entrance. It's packed with people. Oh crap. More friends come to greet Magnus and with each one that come, I hear them ask to sit with him during lunch. He turns most of them down. Around a 70% of them? I'm not a stereotypical, maths genius Asian, nor am I Asian at all but I think Magnus is at least a mix. He's got the stereotypical eyes that are actually bigger than they appear to be even without the makeup on, and hair but the tan skin throws me off a little. **(We don't mean to sound racist. Raquel's Hong Kongnese and she's more of the literature type than the Mathematical type. That's where we got the idea if you're wondering)**

"The cafeteria is right… here." Magnus opens a large gray door for me and once I step inside, I notice everything is practically all gray. What brings this place alive is all the people who sit around the centre of the cafeteria which I'm sure is Magnus's table because when he said 'yes' to people who asked to come sit with him at lunch, he always added the, 'centre table' afterwards.

Isabelle and Jace stand out like white over black in the cafeteria. They are the first things I see, not counting the colour of the place. Jace is close to the windows on the left and back where the sports teams were, and Isabelle was at the back too, but on the right, with the cheerleaders and celebrity worthy kids. But me? I'm with Magnus who has a group of friends that takes over the rest of the cafeteria.

"How many people have you said 'yes' to?!" I ask with quite a lot of shock. Who could possibly have _that_ many 'VIP' friends?

"Oh, come on! You need to meet some really awesome people. _If_ you want to hang out with me." _I'll do anything for you. Except tell you that I know what you are and that I'm a Shadowhunter. Those 2 are the big ones that I don't tell people. Jace and Izzy can probably figure the warlock part on their own though._

"Okay." I'm giving in way too easy here. I need to build up an extra layer of titanium walls. Not a bubble. But hard silver or diamond walls.

"Spot your siblings?" asks Magnus as he finally is able to get away from some of his friends which he probably saw the day before school started.

"Well, they've definitely spotted you… and now me." I chuckle at that, a real smile forming on my face. Or maybe that's just Magnus making me do that. _Ugh, Raziel. I can't deny this anymore. It's too much resisting to do in one day._ Once he manages to find Golden Boy and my Hooker of a sister, he waves at them. That makes Jace and Isabelle stare at each other, then back at Magnus, giving him a wave and a smile.

"HEY! ALEC!" Ragnor just so happened to come up to me and put his arm around my shoulder in the friendliest way possible. Jace and Isabelle are surprised, I can see it in the corner of my eye. They never thought I'd be friends with anyone, did they? I have no classes with them since it's against some school boards' rules.

"Hey, Ragnor." My voice is smaller, but loud enough for him to hear me greet him in some way.

"See! I was right. All you needed was a boost in self-esteem." Magnus gives me a wink and I can tell that I'm blushing. Can't deny that either. It's the pale skin. "But, _hey! Hands off! _Alexander is mine." He whacks Ragnor's hand away from me and tugs on my arm. I can't help but turn red. Again. Jace and Isabelle drop their jaws at the word 'mine'. My mouth hangs open too. "Besides, we need you to meet the teams now," he continues. "That's a big deal here. Sports. I'm pretty good at them, that's how I know 'em," he says in an intended accent at the end.

"At least let me come along with you. I need to sit with my team anyways." Magnus rolls his eyes and looks at me to give him the approval.

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to my brother anyway."

As we walk over, Ragnor's hands now off me but with a large group of Magnus' friends trailing behind, I find Jace and he has wide eyes and his mouth still agape.

"Hey, Jace."

"Y- You know him?" he stutters. Jace never stutters. Unless he's with Clary who is sitting with the art club.

"Er…"

"Why wouldn't he?" Magnus cuts in, bumping my elbow with his. "My locker is right next to his."

"_Holy hell_. How can you be more popular than _me_?" I can hear Izzy giggle in the background and explaining to her new friends who I am.

"Because he doesn't have a huge ego like you," she cuts in. "Actually, I don't think he even has one. He's to 'mature', 'dependable', and 'responsible', in everyone else's eyes. You probably have a couple of _different_ words to describe him though." Cue the wink from Isabelle who practically shouts it over the cafeteria. Jace stifles a laugh as I blush, my face heating up even more as the conversation about 'me' goes on. It's more about my appearance than my personality. Then, my Sensor buzzes. One. Two. Three. Four.

"Magnus, can you give us a second?" He sends me a wink and tell me to find him in the centre of the cafeteria. Again.

"He is _so_ into you!" Isabelle squeals.

"Wh- what do you mean?" I stammer, my arms folded across my chest and my head down.

"Oh, you _know_ what we mean. Do we really have to spell it out for you?" Jace scoffs. He has his arms over his chest and his head held high, making him look like the confident _parabatai_ that I know he is.

"Where I'm standing? Yes." My siblings roll their eyes. They exchange glances and look at me.

"_He_ has a _crush_. ON._ YOU_!" They both wave their hands in emphasis. I look around me to see if anyone notices. I'm thanking Raziel as we speak for making everyone turn deaf today.

"I still don't see why that concerns me so much that you have to point it out at this moment," I spat.

"He's gay. You're gay. Put the pieces together yourself!" Isabelle screeches, not missing a beat.

"I didn't even tell you and you already know?!"

"How couldn't we? You never dated any other Shadowhunter, you've only ever socialized with guys, and you're oblivious to the girls who wink, smile, flirt, and bat their eyelashes at you! You're not as good at being secretive as you think." I give a huff and turn to Jace. "OMG! We can have BOY TALKS _together_ now!"

"She's right you know. Not about the boy talk thing but, that other thing. I figured it out when your face turned tomato as Magnus winked at you. That pale skin of yours really needs a tan," he sighed, shaking his head, pinching my cheek. I brushed his hand away and get back to the matter at hand.

"There are 4 demons close by. We need to get to them." My voice is serious but quiet, low enough so that people around us couldn't hear but they could.

"No. We're going. You're staying here… With Magnus," says Isabelle as if she's Maryse. Jace stifles a laugh.

"But-"

"No. Alec, live a little, okay? You're too uptight. Just let Magnus do whatever he wants, take a couple shots, smoke some weed, get laid, do _whatever_, just as long as you don't have sex on the first date." _Isabelle…_

"I'm not uptight!"

"Out of all that you only managed to get the 'uptight' part. You really need to get out more; change your mindset." _Jace…_

"Fine. If you're not back in 30 minutes, I'm coming after you."

"Deal. Now go!" I figured I'd be the one saying that but today, it feels like it's, "gang up on Alec as much as possible' day.

* * *

When Jace said, 'change your mindset', I got the idea 2 minutes after settling into the centre of the cafeteria next to Magnus. Then, the next 3 minutes pass and I'm already learning half the school populations' names. I remember most of them with the runes Clary gave me before hand, but other than a couple of names and faces that I'm introduced to, I only really want to get to know Magnus. You can say that I have a couple of friends now. There's Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael, Jordan, Camille, Helen, and Aline (Helen and Aline are a couple. Apparently, they got more popular because they were gay. I always saw it as the other way around).

Here are the sports they all correspond to. Meeting them led to meeting the teams around here. I'll just name them for the sake of it. Most of them are captains or co-captains, all except Aline and Ragnor.

Ragnor: Football

Raphael: American Football

Jordan: Rugby

Camille: Track and Field

Helen: Basketball (she's pretty tall)

Aline: Wrestling (She may not look like it, but she can really pack a punch. There are medals dedicated to her out in the front foyer. It's quite amazing, really.)

"They approve of me," says Magnus, his accomplishing smile showing even better through his white teeth. When he says 'approve', I'm positive he's talking about Jace and Isabelle.

"Um… yeah?" I say awkwardly, then look down at the food in front of me. Fries and a coke. Good enough.

"How do you like it here?" asks Aline, her voice so quiet and innocent among the crowd that surrounds Magnus, asking him if he's throwing _another_ 'Back to School' party. I can tell that he's a party thrower. Not only because he has his own apartment, but because of his personality and dare I say it, clothes.

"I've never actually gone to a school before so I can't really say. Being a self-taught kind of person is more of my style." She nods at my answer.

"Any clubs or after school activities you wanna join?" questions Jordan before taking a bite into his burger. At least he didn't talk with his mouth full. I cringe when people do that, or shiver.

"I don't exactly have time for that anymore. My parents want me to focus on my training." Right after that, they start to question me and what kind of training I do. Right when the word 'fight' came out, I'm practically pushed into a ring match with words and my friends trying to get me to join the Martial Arts team. They go to Nationals, Regionals, and so on. Apparently, it doesn't matter what kind of 'art' you train in, as long as you can fight.

"Uh…" I have no clue how to answer any of those questions. There's the 'what form of martial arts do you do?' What do I do? Shadowhunter fighting. There's the Downworlder form but us Shadowhunters are legally forbidden from it.

"Guys, lay off. You're scaring him out of his pants," says Magnus as he pats me on the back. Even that little touch can make me feel like I should take my jacket and tee off so we feel _some_ skin contact. _I need advice. Is there a 'How Not To Be Popular for Dummies' book anywhere?_

"Which we're sure you want to get into," mutters the rest of my new friends. I blush like crazy. My head stays down for the rest of lunch, answering a couple of questions, only accepting those that came with the possible answers of 'yes' or 'no'.

I check my watch every now and then, making sure that the second my watch hits the next 10 minutes, I'm getting the hell out. I may have said I'd come look for them in 30 minutes, I didn't promise that. Those 10 minutes go slower than possible. I'm dying on the inside. I'm questioning my _parabatai _and why he would go on a hunt without me; and Isabelle and how she was so straightforward. Am I suppose to feel some sort of weight being lifted? Like some sense of relief? Because… I don't feel it. I think it's gotten heavier. They know that I'm gay, but that doesn't mean they'll act the same, right? OF COURSE NOT! Isabelle's going to want to talk about boys and Jace is _definitely _going to try and hook me up with Magnus. That's not even a joke anymore. This is _serious_ business.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asks Magnus, noticing how every 30 seconds that passes, I'm looking down at my watch.

"No, well, not exactly." I feel so weak you don't even know.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" asks Camille, her voice cut by chuckling.

"My brother and sister left a while ago and they're suppose to be back by now but I can't see them anywhere." My heart is racing. Not only because Magnus is sitting so close to me but because of how worried I am. I don't even know what kind of demons those are and if my siblings get injured on the first day of school and I'm the one responsible for them, I'm pretty sure we won't be back for the rest of our lives.

"Go find them then. I'll meet you at our lockers in 10." I smile at Magnus, thankful that he's given me a way out. He can probably tell how uncomfortable I am being around so many people for such a long time.

"See you then." I hastily get up from my seat and sling my bag over my right shoulder. As I walk away from the biggest crowd I'll ever be in, I hear,

"He blushes every time you speak!" That would be… Jordan.

"It's adorable, isn't it? Too bad he's closeted." Magnus seems to be generally hurt by it. He did _not _just call me adorable. He couldn't have. No one says that. They either call me emo or well… they probably won't call me anything but that since they don't notice me.

"We all know that you can get him out of there," encourages Ragnor. Oh, he's definitely one to say _that_.

"But… he doesn't want to. I don't want to push him into doing something he doesn't want to do." That's so considerate of him. I slow my pace down, forgetting about Isabelle and Jace momentarily, just to hear their conversation. I turn my body around slightly just to I can take a peek at my new group of friends.

"That's what you say when you _really _care about someone in _that_ way," points out Raph in the most 'I just noticed that' voice. There's a moment of silence between the group. "HOLY HELL! MAGNUS IS _IN_ _LOVE _WITH THE_ NEW KID!_" he sings. Mind you, he should _never_ sing again. I can tell by how half the cafeteria has their hands rubbing the side of their heads around their ear. But right after that, I feel quite a few eyes on me as I walk quicker towards the doors.

"Oh, shut up," Magnus counters. I turn around to see his face glowing red as he looks down at his plate of salad. He catches my gaze and his eyes go wide. They are _so_ catlike, it's amazing how mundanes can't see it. I feel my courage grow and my face heat up. I wink. I know I can do it flirtatiously like Izzy says since I've done it in the mirror a few times when I'm _that_ bored.

Magnus gives a shocked expression which half the cafeteria notices and starts to wonder what the hell made _the_ Magnus Bane blush. I take it that it isn't common for his face to flush. I tear my eyes away and head on out.

I just made a dramatic and epic exit. That's the biggest accomplishment I've ever had ever since I was born. It's Magnus that's making me feel this way. It's him, isn't it? He's changing me. He's making me feel giddy inside. But… he's a… _warlock!_ I'm suppose to be the careful and responsible one, right? Where did that go? But then again, I'm not suppose to be gay or be shy. I just made half the cafeteria notice me, and I'm smiling because of it. I'm smiling. How often do you see Alexander Lightwood _smile_? This is _rare_. No, it's like an extinct species.

Once my face hits fresh air, I find a tree to put my schoolbag by. It's quite close to where Isabelle and Jace are. I can feel it throughout he vibrations and how fast the light flickers on the sensor. I walk left, right, forward, backward, but I get nothing. The amount of flashes I get per 10 seconds are the same. Do I go up? Clearly, I can't go underground so I suppose that's the only option I have.

Looking around, I can tell that no one is out since the sky is quite gloomy. So, I do what little mundane kids think of doing all the time. Climb up the tree. I put my leather gloves on. I'm not getting splinters today, no way. I'm saving the pain for later. I swing myself onto one branch, then to the next. It's quite a large oak tree. Bigger than what I'm use to seeing. As I near the top, I can hear my sisters screech of pain. Next, I hear Jace's low voice of a scream. Not such a nice sound to hear when you just finished lunch.

I try to make out the demon that they're fighting. It's different to all the ones I've ever seen. I can't tell what kind of demon it is from this distance, but I'm as sure as hell that I can reach it from here with a bow and arrow.

Once I jump back down on the ground with the somewhat gracefulness of a Shadowhunter, I rummage through my bag and try to find my archers case. I pull out a black case shaped like a sunglasses case and open it. Inside is my bow and sheath of arrows, Clary's runes engraved on the sheath to make sure that the arrows don't run out. I sweat that it's just a fancy infinity sign. I pull out the folded up bow and connect the pieces of titanium metal together. The string is finally stretched out and the arc of the bow is perfect. Next the sheath. I pull it out of the case, twist it in the centre, and stretch it. The clasps fall into place and I finally can pull it over my shoulder.

I do my best to climb up the tree again, standing steadily on a branch so I can aim right. I've got a pretty good shot from here. They aren't too far, which is pretty good. What I worry about is whether my arrows are strong enough to have some sort of effect on the demon. Oh, who am I kidding? Clary engraved the sheath and arrows. Now I'm worrying whether the metal tip of the arrow will go in deep enough into the demon's heart or eye. The eye helps sometimes. But if they don't have one, I try to cut off any of their other senses that they rely on to aim and attack.

I hook my first arrow into the bow and pull back. My eyes zero in on the demon. It is a lot bigger than how I last saw it. I can tell that it's poisonous too. Aren't all demons poisonous? I fire my first arrow. It hits it in the shoulder. I just need to know whether it'll do some damage. It screams, trying to pull it out, but the arrow only goes in deeper. In it's struggling state, Jace and Isabelle attempt to kill it. The demon moves around too much and they can't get a good shot. Isabelle's whip isn't runed with Clary's runes, just regular ones. Jace can't reach it with a seraph blade or strike it with knives since it won't go deep enough.

Fuck. We need Clary's runes. Where the hell is that girl anyway?

I keep shooting arrows, hoping my siblings notice the extra help from a distance. I know Isabelle can tell I'm there since she's trying to stay out of my target's sight. There are suppose to be 4 demons, what happened to the other 3? Did they kill them too? Ugh. I so wish Magnus could use some sort of magic and kill that demon for us. Trap it or something.

"By the Angel," I hear someone gasp. Clary. Oh, so _now_ she comes. I may have warmed up to her, but she isn't exactly the kind that would come to the rescue in battle. She's on the ground below me. I take a five second break to relax my fingers and help her up the tree. I pass her my stele which is already in my jean pocket (which by the way is very uncomfortable when kept there) and turn my focus back onto killing whatever that thing up on the roof of the school, is.

Clary finally draws a rune on her palm and faces it towards the demon. It freezes. The first rune she ever created. I don't waste a second and I start to fire arrows as strong, accurate, and fast, as I can. The arrows break off the head of the demon which sends it to it's own dimension. Isabelle and Jace take care of the other appendages.

"Thanks for the rune," I nod at Clary. She gives me a pat on the back and helps me take my sheath down from the tree. Jace and Isabelle take their time to collect themselves and draw healing runes on each other before jumping from the 2 storey roof and landing on the grass below.

Once I zip up the case and place it back into my schoolbag, I sling it over my shoulder and take my stele back from Clary who hands it out to me. I draw a healing rune on the inside of my wrists so that I can heal slightly from the ache in my fingers that came from pulling the bow string.

I quickly head for my locker, hoping I didn't take long. 10 minutes shouldn't be that long, right? I check my watch. I've got a couple of seconds to get there and get myself to look presentable. Look presentable? When did I start caring about my appearance? Right. It's Magnus Bane that I'm about to see.

I don't run to my locker. If I do, it'll look like I'm out of breath and did all I could do make it to him in 10 minutes. I don't want to look desperate so, I walk. I'm being sensitive, aren't I? There's no other way to put it. I'm sensitive and I have no clue how to tear that little piece of him in my mind out.

Once I round the corner of the hallway, I see Magnus stand up straight from leaning against the lockers and stare at me in awe. I smile. Ugh. I'm too happy. I need to be dull and quiet like I always am. I need to hide myself from being a Shadowhunter. And I'll do just that. Hopefully, Magnus won't hate me for it but with those clothes, he most probably won't be able to tell that black and white are my true colours.


	4. Pull Me To A Party

**Thanks for the reviewing! We appreciate it! Please try to answer the following questions:**

**Should we try writing in Magnus's POV? **

**Should Alec and Magnus find out about how they are Shadowhunter and warlock before the party?**

**How should Maryse and Robert react? (The usual: Robert isn't happy and Maryse is processing. Or a different one where they're both accepting to make the story flow easier or whatever?) **

**Tell us in the reviews! Or PM us!**

* * *

I can't think, I can't speak, I can't breathe. Is that enough to describe how I feel around Magnus?

"10 minutes later… On. The. Dot," he grins, his eyes moving away from his golden watch to my pale face. I shrug. Do I really want him to think that I feel more than just wanted to be friends with him? After that wink in the cafeteria, I don't think so. He wants me out of the closet which I feel very comfortable in at this point.

I sidestep to his right and keep walking so I don't bump into him but get to my locker which is behind him. I do my combo and open up the locker, unloading and reloading some stationary and binders.

"What happened?" Am I that easy to read?

"Oh… nothing. My siblings are just a little careless, that's all." I want to slap myself in the face for not stopping at 'nothing' but what I've said, can't be taken back.

"How so?" I had a feeling that this question would come up sooner or later.

"They aren't very good with talking to people that have differences towards them. If someone doesn't agree with whatever they say, things get out of hand." I zip my bag up and sling it over my right shoulder, zipping my jacket up in the process.

"Oh." So, it's his turn. I knew that I'd get him speechless one day. I just never thought that it'd be on my first day of school. "There's about another 10 minutes before the bell for 4th Period rings. What do you want to do then?" I shrug, letting him decide. He can tell I'm feeling edgy today. He probably also things it's the 'first time in a public school' jitters.

"All right, I'll pick. Do you just wanna hang out around the pods? I know one that isn't used anymore since It's too far for students to reach. You wanna go?" I nod, though I really want to shake my head. It's private there, for sure. He says, 'It's too far for students to reach', meaning that we'll be alone and… in private. I feel like I'm on my way to be interrogated.

"Sure." I figured out that I've got nothing else better to do so… why not? But there's that little voice inside that tells me to stay away from Magnus, or get closer? I don't even know whether it's my brain talking, or myself. _Yes, I'm right here. Now go. You've got work to do._ See, there. That's the voice I'm taking about. It's so much more outgoing and spontaneous than me. Why can't I be _that_? Actually, I may not like that. I'm the composed type, not one to talk to. And here I am, walking to the most private spot possible in the school with the most popular and sociable _warlock_ there is.

He's right about the distance of this pod. It's all the way on the other end of the school. It's around 2 pods over to the class we have before lunch. You know, History. There aren't any lockers around in the pods or outside in the hallways. That means no students come here to take anything for their classes before school, during lunch, or after school either. Damn. This is one good place to have a make-out session. _Oh no you don't. Get that first kiss of yours first. I have a feeling you'll lose it to _this_ guy. _There it is again. I'll have to come up with a name for it later. I'll call it… hormones for now. And this is what I mean by, 'I can't tell whether it's my brain or my heart that's telling me to go closer to Magnus, or stay away from him'. It's _that_ complicated.

"Here we go," smiles Magnus as he opens the door. That smile is the whitest one I've ever seen. It's like seeing LED lights in the middle of a blackout.

I follow him in, hoping I don't lose myself in the moment. I feel tense all over, trying to hide whatever I can that shows that I'm a Shadowhunter. That's my main goal. No one should know and no one _can _know. Magnus, especially. He's a _Downworlder_ for Angel's sake. I shouldn't be falling for him. Is the Angel making thing worse for me? Is my praying not enough? Do I need to die, rise to the heavens, talk to him personally, then come back to life as a reincarnation, _then_ be with Magnus? Why does he have to be immortal? Why can't he be mortal, like me? But that's just selfishness. And he's a Downworler. I shouldn't even be talking to him, let alone be in the same room with him.

"So, what are we doing here?" My voice is shaky, but at least I'm not stuttering. Magnus would make a comment about that for sure.

"For one, you seem to be very tense. I thought it'd be a good thing if we'd take you away from all the people out there," he smiles, taking a seat in one of the empty classrooms. There are chairs stacked at the back and desks full of dust. A teachers desk is at the front of the classroom and an old chalkboard hung on the wall. It still had words on it from a previous class but I think that class was a couple of years ago. Some graffiti is drawn on the white walls. Most of them are in red and they also cover the wooden cabinets that look worn out and just downright old.

"Take a seat," says Magnus, gesturing to a waist high shelf against the window. He sits on it, letting his back rest against the corner between the back wall and window. How is he not afraid that he'll fall out? Oh, right. He's immortal and can die on very few occasions. He drops his sequenced schoolbag on the ground below him and puts his feet in front of him so he's parallel to the window.

I take his offer and place my bag by the empty shelf. I put pressure on my arms and prop myself up, leaving my legs dangling. Magnus grins at me, then switches positions. He sits next to me, our bodies just inches apart. I feel desperate to move closer to him, but that'll give him the wrong idea. I don't want him to make assumptions about me having a crush on him… though… that wink in the cafeteria may have given that away. _It's not an assumption. It's a fact_. I groan.

"You're not talking much," he states, his green and gold eyes digging deep into me.

"I've never really talked to anyone except for my siblings so I wouldn't know what to talk about." I suppress my smile, but it fights back and wins. It even gets a bonus for making me chuckle.

"How about… what you want to be when you graduate?" He gives me a moment to think, but doesn't take his eyes off me. They're literally drilling into my skull, that image of him still in my mind when I look away, down to my feet that don't touch the ground.

"I'll probably take over my parents' business. Pretty lame answer but, it's true. I've got nothing I want to be anyways. Might as well make them happy, you know?"

Magnus nods in approval. What now? A silence fills us, but I come up with something anyways.

"What about you?" Magnus seems to snap back into reality for a second as his eyes blink a couple of times in a row but answers anyways.

"What does it look like I want to be?" He gestures to his clothes and we laugh together. His laugh is so smooth, innocent, soft, and gentle. I can't even think about what I sound like.

"Okay, pretty obvious answer." He nudges my arm by accident and I instantly feel a shiver go through me. I miss that feeling so much just after that brush. I want to feel that way, but… I don't? I want to, but I don't want to. That makes no sense!

"I can't believe you're still not questioning why i brought you here," he says under our laughter.

"What?" I just need to be sure.

"Oh, nothing," he goes back to giggling but I'm still curious.

"You said something about questioning. Questioning, what?" He stifles his laughter and is finally able to talk, but his toothy grin still makes me want to feel his arm brush my elbow again.

"I said-" and he repeats the line.

"Why? You already answered me." I'm confused. I'm just… confused. There's no other word for it.

"Whenever I talk to someone alone in private, they always question me more than 5 times on why I insisted on taking them somewhere so no one could see us. You're the first one who hasn't questioned me more than that." I'll take that is a compliment.

"So… I'm _not_ suppose to wonder why you've brought me here even when you've already given me an answer- which I take- is the truth?" The question could not be any longer.

"Well, people only ask me more than twice because they don't see me that way," he answers. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"See you in what way?"

"They think I'm someone who just goes around, flirt, get close to people, then leave them in the dirt. Like one-night stands," he scoffs, but keeps his smile. I only know what he means because of Isabelle's midnight drag-ons which Simon is never around to hear. "The thing is, that's only the image I give. I'm really not like that. I may have hooked up with a couple of guys and had my fair share of girls, but that was because _they _asked me to. Not me." I take some time to process this. So _now_ he's being open with me. After much thought, I finally come up with something to say to that.

"Do you ever think you'll find someone you could spend the rest of your life with?" He'll probably say no. I mean, he's an immortal warlock! The best he can get right now would be a vampire who he can't even share a nice dinner with or another warlock which I'm sure won't match up to his standards of hotness. _I did _not_ just call him hot. I did not._

"That depends if he's willing to spend a lifetime with me." So, he does have a crush. (I seriously only know these terms from Izzy. If it weren't for her, I'd be clueless on what he means. Or, I'd make it sound old fashioned like I always do.) Whoever this guy is, I'm going to punch him in the face.

"Do I know him?" You wouldn't believe how many people I've met today. There were just so many that if I were a mundane, I'd barely remember 1 of their names.

"Better than anyone else," he chuckles. His shoulders tense but his neck falls. What the hell is going through that head of his? I wanna know! He looks at his watch for a second then gets up. I'm guessing it's about time that we leave so I turn around to look at the window for a second then, lower myself to the ground.

"So… what's his name?" I really don't want him to tell me but if he does, I'll get over it faster. The sooner he tells me, the easier it'll be to learn that we can only be friends.

He stays silent for a while, then huffs. His eyes lock with mine and immediately my heart starts to race. I can't read him as well as I can read a mundane. He's too different. I don't know what to think of it.

"Alec." He seems to say it as a warning, and I already know that I've messed up. I've gone too far. I've screwed up. He walks closer to me, ditching his schoolbag for a moment. I'm frozen, but my head and eyes move. I follow his, unable to lose him in this trance. His arms trap me from moving away as they go around both sides and are set against the edge of the shelf. He's so close, I can feel the radiated heat. I want him closer. I should have a rule with him to either be touching me or to be in a different room. His face is inches from mine and all I see are his piercing green and gold cat eyes.

"I still-"

"Just, shut up." He leans forward, breathing the words out against my lips. His head tilts to the side, the perfect angle for me to see all his features. His eyes close and I see the hints of eyeshadow and eyeliner. His lips are a natural colour, just hydrated with lip balm. Before I know it, his warm breath is gone and his lips move against mine. I don't know what I'm suppose to feel, but at first, it feels weird. My eyes don't close like they do in movies, they stay wide open. I'm frozen. Then, my eyes clothes and I melt. I start to understand why Isabelle and Jace do this as often as they can. The feeling is like having fireworks going off, the colours so bright that you can barely see that you have to close your eyes, shield yourself away from the people that surround you, or in this case, the lights that I see when he's with me.

His arms snake around to my waist, fingers pulling me closer by the loops on my jeans. My hands trail up his arm and lock around his neck, not wanting him let go. He moans and starts to prod at my lower lip. I don't respond. I like the feeling of his tongue going on my lip. Then, his hands move to the front belt loops and I gasp, giving him enough time to slip his tongue into my mouth. I don't know why, but it doesn't feel like how everyone describes it. They feel like it's something they want to feel at their last moment of breath, but now, I feel like it's just a reminder of how I feel about him. How he feels about me. What I want to feel at my last moment of breath is… his eyes on mine, his hand intertwined through my fingers.

I let him move around in my mouth. I don't try to fight him. He's experienced, I'm not. Then, he slowly moves away, getting back to just out lips, then, opening our eyes. I let the feeling linger around my lips for a minute longer before opening them to meet his.

"Oh," I blush, now realizing what he meant by saying my name. It wasn't a warning. I look down, letting my hair fall into my face to cover my blush.

"Don't hide," Magnus smiles. "Your blush is adorable, and your blue eyes are deeper than any others I've seen." The compliment makes me blush more. He grins. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" he can tell. Oh shit. His voice is low, seductive, and I can't do anything but wonder how he can be so… well, I just want to call him mine.

"Yeah," I sigh, my hands slowly moving away from him. They fall into my jacket pockets, the black cotton making me feel more grounded. I'm brought back to reality, but I take something from my paradise along with me. I still haven't changed my mind about punching who ever he has a crush on- in the face.

"You're pretty good for someone who just had his first kiss. And it's a hell lot better since it's with me," he smirks, admiring himself. I don't know what to say. My cheeks are flaming and my smile is permanent.

"Is this why you wanted me to come out of the closet?" I ask, finally remembering where we are.

"I knew not to get my hopes up," he sighs. "But, I think they're getting higher." Magnus leans forward again, and now that I've lost my first kiss, I know what to do for my second.

"Not a chance," I smile, hoping he gets the hint. As he kisses me again, I manage to forget everything around us. He's so perfect, I don't know where to start. I hear the bell ring in the background, but it's muffled by my thoughts of Magnus. We both smirk through the kiss, not caring about anything but each other at the moment. He's too good for me. The warlock part still is an issue but I'm choosing to live in the moment as it lasts. When I finally run out of breath, I pull back and look at my watch. I've got a minute before the second bell rings for class to start.

"Come on." Magnus takes up his schoolbag and I take mine, slinging it onto one shoulder again. We walk hand in hand out of the pod, but once we see students, he immediately lets go, He respects my choice for now. That's sweet and considerate. "You told me not to get my hopes up," he points out, and he's right. No matter how much I wish for our hands to be locked together, I can't do it. Not in public.

"Thank you," I smile, the redness still not going down any level.

I'm outside my Maths classroom and I know I have to say goodbye. We do, sadly. He walks around the corner and his sparkly figure is gone, but I manage to always feel a vibe of him somewhere. I'm guessing it's his magic trail.

I sit inside the classroom, right where Magnus told me to sit. Ragnor is in my class so I sit next to him. He's okay, I guess. We write each other notes on the back of the course pack and start to laugh to ourselves. He asks about Magnus, but I just say I have no idea how I feel about him. Ragnor's a cool guy, but not one to mess with.

By the end of class, I am out of the door and heading up the stairs to see Magnus waiting for me outside the Science Lab where our classroom is.

"Have fun with Ragnor?" He asks. How does he know? "He passes the hallways here when he goes to his locker in-between classes." Oh.

"Well, I guess it would be better if it was with you but, I'll take what I can get." I am _not_ a romantic. Just… no. Magnus smiles and puts his arm around my neck in a friendly manner, then walks me into the lab. He sits me off to the side so if the teacher looks our way, we'd be blocked by a couple of other students in front of us.

When the class starts, I'm drowning in boredom, my own sarcastic voice not getting me anywhere. The only thing that keeps me awake is Manugs who doesn't exactly pay attention but does the textbook work anyways. He goes through it in a breeze. His writing is in cursive, in blue pen, and perfect. There are no mistakes anywhere and even if he writes on blank paper, it's extremely straight. Even with lined paper, I can barely write straight. (Who else does this?)

Finally, the last bell rings and I pack my things away. My classmates swarm Magnus about some party and I'm literally ditched. I can't even say goodbye. He's too deep in the crowd for me to even see. I walk out of the classroom, heading down the main staircase and slipping around the corner towards the empty corridor where only a few lockers stand.

"Alec!" I hear Magnus call for me. It's so faint, I don't even know if it's real. Maybe it's just my imagination on how much he cares about me. Ugh. He kissed me. It wasn't me who leaned in, it was him. Ugh. I just want to die in a hole. I might as well do that earlier since Shadowhutners die at an early age.

I keep walking. I hear the sounds of rushing feet, desperate to get to their lockers and get home to prepare for that party I hear everyone talking about as well.

I drop my bag to the locker next to mine; the one of the left side since Magnus's locker is on the right. I open up the locker and unload my binders. No homework on the first day of school, which is good. I zip up my schoolbag, get the helmet for Jace's motorcycle which I'm going to have to ride back, and slam the locker door shut. I hook the helmet under my arm and make my way out of the school from the side entrances.

"Alec!" I hear the voice call again, but I can't register it. It's too far away, in the back of my mind. It's just what I want. I want Magnus to care for me, but it won't happen. It can't. Or is it just my denial? Thinking I'm not good enough? Fuckkkk. I'm even more screwed up than I think.

I make it around the corner of the school and see that the Porche is still there. My siblings and their _friends are with them off to the side. Simon is being introduced to the cheerleaders, Clary is being introduced to the sports teams. I've seen so many people already, it's insurmountable.

"Alec!" I hear that voice this time. Jace and Izzy lock eyes with me for a second and they're in shock. They're eyes move away from me and stare at what is behind my shoulder. I turn around as well and see (in chronological order) Helen, Aline, Jordan, Magus, Ragnor, Raphael, and Camille, all walking in a straight line through the car park. This is the best moment of my life. It's like in mundane movies where the post outstanding people walk in slow-motion. Except this time, those outstanding people are good people.

"You got away without a goodbye," said Camille, folding her arms across her chest.

"You all seemed pretty busy so I figured one day without having a proper goodbye wouldn't hurt." I shrug. Is it really that big of a deal?

"Well, Magnus is having a party tonight and was wondering if you would come. But of course, he doesn't have the guts to say that," teases Ragnor.

"Shut up," mutters Magnus. His eyes catches mine and we both turn red.

"Aww… see? _This_ is e_xactly _why you both need to be together!" Aline jumps up and down like a little girl. Does she know I'm gay? Yeah… she probably does. After that wink in the cafeteria, I might as well just come out of the closet.

"Just exchange phone numbers already," Jordan groans, obviously impatient about this whole thing. Magnus and I both smile and he writes his number on my hand. His touch is warm, as always. His tan skin is so perfect, I just can't wait to get under that shirt. _OH SHIT_. _Stupid hormones! _Cue the tightening in my pants.

"You're coming over, and that's an order," Magnus says in a hushed tone as he writes the address down. He's quiet enough for no one else around us to hear.

"I don't get a say, do I?" The pen tickles on my palm.

"Nope." Now, he writes the time and his number. Once he looks up, I feel his lips brush my jawline. I'm stone.

"Does it really take that long to write down an address, time, and number?" I hear Jordan say in the background. I glare at him, but it doesn't last as my face heats up. Damn my pale skin. Jace is right. I need to get a tan.

"Don't be late. Better yet, be hours early." I practically faint when he says that. Once he turns around, he doesn't walk. "I'm going to walk him to his bike." The 6 others start to wave and they walk their way to their own vehicles.

As we walk, I feel Jace and Izzy's eyes on me. I try to ignore them and concentrate on Magnus's voice. We get to the motorcycle faster than I wish. I open up the compartment and place my schoolbag inside, then face Magnus who is standing just inches away from me.

"I think it's _really_ hot that you ride a motorcycle." I don't know what to say to that so I stay silent. "Do you think your brother and sister might want to come?" _That_'s when my eyes go wide.

"That depends. Would you be okay with it?"

"It's fine with me."

"We'd _love_ to come!" Isabelle perks up from the sidelines. A bunch of the cheerleaders are in the background telling her not to push Magnus's buttons but instead of some rude remark, he says,

"If Alec's okay with it, then I am." He looks at me deeply. He really doesn't mind. Oh shit. What the hell do I do now? I see Jace's eyes darting around us 3 in the conversation. I groan.

"Do you remember the _last _time we went to a high school party?" Isabelle looks up at the blue sky. "It took 4 police officers to handcuff you. That was how high you were." Isabelle snaps her fingers at the memory.

"I promise I won't drink. _Please!_" Her eyes are getting the better of me. Ew.

"If Jace keeps an eye out for Simon, I'm fine." Magnus snickers in the background and I know I've done the brotherly thing and let the younger one take care of it.

"THANK YOU!" and she's running towards Simon's truck.

"I swear," I say, "that girl will be the death of me." I brush my hair out of my face and stuff my hands in my pocket. Magnus's features are so sharp, I can't tear my eyes away.

"Hey, don't think that way," he pouts, then smiles. "So, are you going to come over earlier?" My mind is debating over make-out sessions and training right now. I'm screwed.

"Sure. I'll be there at 4:30." A smile lights up Magnus's face and I'm blushing the hell away.

"Great. I'll see you then." He steps back up on the curb and waves me goodbye. I smile back, climb onto the bike, put the helmet on, and start up the engine. Once I'm out of the gates, my Porche catches my eye. Then, an Armani store. The thought hits me. IV'E GOT NOTHING TO WEAR!


	5. Quite A Lot Of Sessions

**Yes, we're updating more frequently now. Our other fanfic Look At Me Now is giving us writers block so we're working on this one a little more :P We are begging you all to answer those questions. We've decided that they will find out about each others identities ****_after_**** the party. Enjoy!**

**Soul Mates Are Forever: Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

Once the bike is in the garage and my Porche is back without a scratch, I dash into the Institute and up to my bedroom without a word. Isabelle and Jace stare at me as I close the door with a bang. They probably have no clue what's going on in my head since I _never_ think about clothes.

I leave my black schoolbag right where it was this morning and open up my closet doors. Even with a double door closet, I have nothing that's good enough for a Magnus Bane party. I've heard of his parties before, ones full of Downworlders of course, but a mundane one? I'm not so sure. All of my closet is black with only the occasional whites and blues from jeans and wife beaters. I push away each hanger, trying to find something with some sort of pattern or whatever on it, but I find nothing.

"Woah, Alec. You're looking through your closet?" I hear Jace peek through the door and I can see Isabelle push past him.

"Oh," she starts. "Our little Alexander is growing up!" With her mimicking voice of our mother, I know there's no stopping her now.

"Don't. Call me that." Jace snickers in the background while I keep shuffling through drawers and opening up organizer zippers.

"Alec, why are you in such a hurry? The party isn't until nine!" Isabelle questions me, helping me look through my clothes which she seems to be disgusted at and threw away onto the floor. So much for me cleaning the day before school started.

"Magnus told me to get there at 4:30." Isabelle shrieks at this.

"Alec, sit down. You have an hour before you have to be at his doorstep. It'll take you around 20 minutes if you're walking, 10 if you're on Jace's bike. I suggest you take it, but that leaves us only… 40 minutes to get you ready, 8 minutes for touch up, and 2 minutes for you to be out the door. You're _so_ lucky that thing has GPS on it." Isabelle started to tsk and scramble through his wardrobe again.

"You just did Maths." I'm generally shocked. Isabelle gets 30% in Maths!

"Honey, when you do the amount of shopping I do, you need to know what's on discount." She flips her hair behind her shoulder and starts examine her nails with a sigh. I let it go. When she asks me to tutor her, I'm going to need to learn about clothes to get her to work. Maybe buy her a pair of Jimmy Choo's to bribe her into working.

"I have an hour. That's plenty of time," I shrug, hoping that I"m right.

"Mm… eh.. hehehe…" Jace laughs uncertainly.

"What?" I have no clue what's going on.

"Alec, you're getting a haircut and a lesson on modern day style. Prepare for the most hardcore crash course of your life," Isabelle grins, her hands on her hips. Oh… _shit_.

* * *

I try to protest the part about my hair and learning about modern music like Drake, Rihanna, Flo Rida, because I already know them. I refuse Twilight as well. I know who those people are, a little bit about their background, _that's enough for me._ I bet Isabelle and Jace don't know that I know all this stuff already. I'm not open with them either, if that isn't clear yet.

"Are you going to keep complaining because you're just wasting time to impress Magnus." Isabelle holds a pair of scissors in her hands and I know it's time to run. And somehow, she got the professional kind. Where the hell did she get that?

"What if I don't want to impress Magnus?" I grunt, hoping she'd get the idea.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that. Can you just suck it up and move your ass to the bathroom? Jace is already picking out different options of clothes from your closet and I'm pretty sure he's going to give up and lend you a couple of his shirts some time soon."

"Fine, but don't make me look too different. I hate change."

"I know. You should be glad I know how to use these." She shoves me into the bathroom and sits me down on a stool. I'm turned away from the mirror which sucks because I know I'll look retarded in the end. She tells me to take my shirt off and I lock the door before I do. Once I take my shirt and jacket off, she's surprised that I have a six-pack. No one knows that since I always wear loose clothes. It's more comfortable to me. I feel restricted if my clothes are attached to me. They feel even tighter than second skin. But… shouldn't she know since I train as a Shadowhunter?

"Wow… Magnus is sure to fall for you _hard_ when he sees that." My oh-so-talented little sister starts to snip away, talking to distract me from the sounds of the scissors going _snip!_ Sadly, that doesn't work very well because I can feel the mini strands of hair fall down my bare back. It tickles me at first, but I get use to the feeling of little things trailing down my spine.

Minutes feel like hours as it passes by. Once she's done, I stare at my watch. It's 4 on the dot. She spent half an hour doing my hair. Great. Now I have another 10 minutes to kill with clothes.

Isabelle throws me my shirt to put on then shoves me towards Jace's room. He's laid out washed skinny jeans. And _only_ skinny jeans. Fuck. Some of them are a dark grey, some of them are blue. None are black. Then, I look at the shirts. None of them are white. Some are black, but not many.

"Woah." Jace stares at me, and I have no clue what he's looking at. I wish I did, but Isabelle shoved me out of the bathroom too fast for me to see what I looked like in the mirror. I bet she wants me to see myself as a whole first before I started complaining about how things were messed up about my appearance.

Once I look up at Jace, my eyes instantly dart to Izzy who's pairing up different sets of jeans to different colours of shirts. It takes her 2 minutes to find the perfect outfit for me. I go back to my bathroom and change in there. No one is to see my six-pack but my sister. Maybe in the future, Magnus. _Now is definitely not the time for that. _

The skinny jeans I wear are dark blue skinny jeggings. I didn't even know guys had those. At least the fabric isn't as stiff, but I can tell that what I'm wearing is at least 60% denim. My shirt is a dark midnight blue and has 1 light blue and 2 thick white stripes going diagonally down my left shoulder to the right side of the hem. It's a long sleeved shirt which saves me from having to worry about hiding my runes. The runes go up to my elbow now since the ones below have faded over time. At least if I get hot I can slide them up a little.

I walk out to see Jace and Isabelle talking in the hallway. They stare at me as if I'm some sort of alien that just arrived from Mars. I look ridiculous. I just know it.

"Time for accessories!" Isabelle screeches, shoving me back into the bathroom.

"Jace! Save me!" I yell. I'm not being trapped in the bathroom with this Devil Queen again. Just no. Instead of reassurance, I hear laughter. Screw you, Jace. Screw you.

Izzy shoves a dog tag over my head and a bracelet. It's a leather one that wraps around my wrist loosely a couple of times. With each loop, there's one letter. It spells out ALEC. The word isn't as clear since the loops aren't even but I'm guessing it's suppose to be like that. She fusses with my hair again and forces me to pull on a leather vest. The leather is definitely new. It's stiff and reeks of a Danier Leather store.

"Okay! Done!" Isabelle takes a full length mirror from behind a cupboard and I stare at myself in shock. My hair still has it's form but I can't swipe it out of my eyes because it's a little shorter than usual. I guess she was aiming for the part where Magnus can see my 'blue eyes' better. I don't particulary like that part, but the edges are more defined and looks smoother than how it use to be. It's clean cut and it makes me look alive in some sort of way. With the skinny jeans, I look like a regular mundane and with the shirt I'm wearing, it's exactly what I don't what. A second skin that shows off my abs. The leather vest hides it a little but not enough. I'll admit this. I look good for Isabelle's standards. But for mine? Let's just say, I want my black back.

"Dayum. Alec, if you weren't my brother or gay I would totally date you." I stare at her appalled. "I'm just sayin." She puts her hands up in surrender. "Take this with you." She hands me a… lipstick? "It's lib balm for make-out sessions." She explains after seeing the look on my face. I want to protest but I know I'll need it.

"What time is it?" That's really all I'm worried about. Okay, maybe how I look as well. But his is MAGNUS!

"It's time for you to go." She shoves me out the door and I'm forced to see Jace who is about to burst into tears of laughter.

"Oh, shut up. You'd do this for Clary too."

"I don't have to. I'm naturally hot. But fuck, Alec. If I were gay, I would flirt with you _a lot_."

"What is up with that comment today?" I ask no one in particular, then run to my room to grab my phone and shoes. Converse, obviously. Isabelle stops me just in time.

"You're wearing these. Not those." She points to a pair of Vans and since I'm in a hurry, I just shove them on.

"Thanks!" I yell back as I make my way down the stairs and into the garage. I put the helmet on, and I'm actually careful not to destroy my sister's hard work. Once I'm out of the garage, I close it, put on the lip balm, dump it in a side compartment on the bike, enter the address on the GPS, and go on top speed to Magnus's place.

* * *

I slow down after a while, checking which building he lived in. On the outside, it definitely looks new, modern. Not many people live here yet. I can tell by the amount of spaces are taken up in the parking lot, and, the amount of sound within the building.

I chain up the bike to the rack and take my helmet off. I tie that up to the bike as well. I check my watch. 4:27. If it takes me 3 minutes to find the apartment number, I'll be screwed. I don't like being late. Even by seconds.

I walk quickly into the apartment building and check the numbers on the chart. He lives on the top floor. I enter the lift/elevator and make my way up, staring outside the glass as it makes it's way off the ground. If anyone was afraid of heights and lived in a building like this, they'd freak.

Once the doors open, I realize that there's only one apartment up here. Obviously, that's Magnus'. His doors are fancy, double doors. They're white, but on the inside, I can picture something entirely different. I straighten my clothes out, then knock on the door. I don't hear any voices, so he must be alone. Crap.

I ring the doorbell and wait. Footsteps come from within the apartment and I can tell he's wearing flat shoes. There aren't any clacks or scraping sounds from the floor. I stuff my hans in my pocket. What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if I came too early?_ Stop 'what if'-ing and put on a smile. You know how Magnus likes that._ However, instead of smiling, I dip my head down, shove my hands into the leather pockets, and attempt to hide my eyes.

The door opens and I look up to see Magnus in a totally different set of clothes. I look from down, then up. Thank the Angel I've got the Foresight rune on me. He wears sequenced converse, purple skinny jeans, and a neon yellow shirt that says YOLO in purple right in the centre. The contrasting colours make him stand out as well as the yellow since it makes his eyes have that golden glint in them.

Magnus looks down at his phone so he doesn't see me as he talks. "4:30 on the dot, Alec. What's up with you and being so…" _punctual_, I finish mentally as he looks up. Instead of hearing that, I hear, "Woah…" and feel his stare going all eye-sex on me. Fuck. I'm thinking way too far ahead. "You look…"

"Different," I finish for him. "I know. Isabelle insisted." I want to scream and run away but Magnus's stare holds me down.

"I was going to say hot but that works too," he smiles, checking me out again. Hear rises to me face and I feel my shoulders tense a little from the kind of attention Magnus is giving me. "I knew that would make you blush," he laughs. "Come on in." I walk in after him closing the door behind me. "And maybe- just a suggestion- check out that double-doored room at the very end of the corridor." My face gets redder, and Magnus's breath is gone as he walks over to the kitchen that is around a left corner.

The apartment isn't really an apartment. More like a penthouse, or a loft. It really depends. I'll just call it a loft. A large modern living room is at the front. The couch is completely white, and is in a semicircle shape. There's a glass rotating coffee table in the centre under a beige-ish carpet. Dark hardwood floor runs throughout the whole place, making it look bigger than it really is. A large flatscreen television sits opposite the couch and coffee table. I keep walking. There's a guitar, drum kit, and microphone set all ready for a performance tonight. Where the hell does he get the money for all this stuff? Oh right, he's a warlock who has been alive centuries before the numbers of the years existed. I look at the kitchen to my left. The kitchen has white countertops and dark brown cabinets and drawers. There's an island in the middle with a breakfast bar too.

I wander further and further, passing Magnus who looks intent as he makes his tea.

I find the corridor that Magnus was talking about when I stepped foot through the front door. It's not narrow, it's the opposite of that. There are at least 3 extra bedrooms and there's his at the back. I expected more colour to be honest, but the modern look suits him well too. I just can't wait until I see what's in his bedroom. His room has double doors and I open them both. In the centre is a king sized, four poster bed, a walk-in closet, a dresser, and an en suite bathroom with a jacuzzi. The bedsheets are a dark navy blue and the walls are a bright lavender purple. The four posters are a dark umber with fancy patters carved into them. His closet is literally radiating a rainbow.

"I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet," comes a voice from behind me. I jump a little then turn around. Magnus walks closer to me from the doors and I step back until my body hits one of the posters.

"Why would I?" I ask, my hands tightening into fists in my vest pockets.

"Because, everyone who comes here for the first time doesn't except all this." He looks around his high-ceiling bedroom. Of course they wouldn't expect it. They don't know he's a warlock.

"I didn't either, but you're Magnus. You're different in all ways but are always good at it." I grin. The sight of his bedroom is enough to make me go red.

"Did you just give me a compliment?" Magnus walks even closer, his eyes so charming I can't look away.

"Maybe…" I almost whisper, but he's so close he can definitely hear me.

"Thank you," he breathes, right into my slightly open mouth. Then, he kisses me. I melt all over again. His lips capture mine first, then after a while, he tries to pry them open so he can slip his tongue inside. I try to fight back, but he wins. He moans in victory, hands holding me by the waist. My fingers trail up his arm, landing on his neck. The fact that we're in his bedroom makes me want to faint, but not in the way Magnus thinks I would. His fingers hook onto my belt loops and I'm struck still, my arms going around his neck. I feel like I'm intruding since this is his bedroom and I'm practically pinned to the end of the bed.

I feel his fingers slowly sliding up. He probably thinks I'm lost in some sort of trance, but no. I'm fully awake and alive.

"Don't get too carried away, Magnus," I tease in a warning tone. he grins back at me, our lips just brushing. What's wrong with me? Why do I sound so… different?

"Then don't tempt me," he talks back, and I'm burning all over. There's a tightening in my pants and I already know what that means. I need to stop.

"That's not a problem for me," I smile, sliding past his grip. My arms retreat and fold against my chest.

"Alright, alright. You win. Happy?" He surrenders. First Isabelle, and now Magnus? I'm thinking it's the clothes and the new haircut. I wonder how my siblings are doing back at the Institute with all the cleaning of clothes and the bathroom. Hm… _NO. Magnus is right here. Focus on him first!_

"Very," I smirk. I peck him on the lips and decide to walk out of the bedroom and raid his kitchen. Hold up… didn't I just lose my first kiss _today?_ And I've already kissed him twice? A peck on the lips means just a little thing. But I mean a _real_ kiss. Twice. I can just picture so many more.

Once I open the refrigerator, I see a whole bunch of ice cream, frozen pizza, frozen quesadillas, Eggo packs, the usual dairy products, and udon noodles. On the other side I see more alcohol than there is in a regular bar, and I can smell it too. Those are probably for the party.

"Take what you can find. I don't mind. Just don't get tipsy before the party starts." Magnus sips his tea and moves over to the living room where he sits down on the semicircle couch and watches a rerun of _The Devil Wears Prada_. I take a bite out of a couple of chocolate chip cookies I find in a cupboard then slowly walk around the loft, looking outside the windows for the rooftop view, and slowly make my way towards the stage. The amps are plugged in and the instruments are set to play. I look at Magnus for a second and he doesn't seem to notice. I grin. With a movie like _that_ on, he wouldn't get bored and wouldn't even be listening to anything else.

I sit on the stool and pick up the blue rimmed electric. There's already a pic between the strings so I take that too. I play a couple of chords. G, D, Em, C. That can make up a whole bunch of songs. Payphone, Good Time, Hey Soul Sister, and even Superbass. I start to hum. I don't know when I do, but what I notice is that I'm humming the verses to Payphone.

"You play?" Magnus says in the background. I didn't notice him get on the stage at all. I freeze.

"Self-taught." I have an acoustic in my room. That's about it. I like being quiet so there are definitely no amps.

"You have a nice voice too," he compliments, and I dip my head down, hiding my shy eyes and red face. Why did he have to say that? "Keep playing." I stare down at the strings.

"I'd rather not." I slip the pic back between the strings and put the guitar down.

"Then what do you want to do?" His voice is seductive and low. He's already figured out my weakness.

"Anything that doesn't involve fashion. I already feel retarded for letting Isabelle blow up on me."

"You don't look retarded. You look hot." I eye Magnus carefully. "Like _reaaallly_ hot." I scoff and look to my side.

"Yeah, right," I mutter. His fingers move gently to my chin and I'm forced to look into his eyes since my hair doesn't cover mine anymore.

"I mean it," he smiles. I look down. I don't believe him. Not at all. No one likes me like that, not for my looks. Magnus likes me well… I don't know why he likes me. "You shouldn't doubt yourself like that. You get more attention than you know." I want to tell them that he's wrong but I really don't know so I can't say anything.

"Well, I do get a lot from you."

"And the rest of our friends, but definitely not in the same way."

"Yeah, about them… when will they get here?"

"Trying to take the attention away, love?" He teases. I just glow red. It's such a big contrast compared to my skin and clothes. So much colour. UGH! "They're coming at 6:30. They always come a little earlier than everybody else." The corners of my lip twitch upwards. I don't know why I'm glad that they aren't coming until later but, I am. I just… am.

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Now, where were we? Right, I was talking about you and how hot you look." My face gets even redder if that's even possible.

"I am not," I mumble. It's true, no one can deny it. Other than having that mix of angel blood in me, nothing makes me 'hot'. Not even clothes.

"Yes, you are. You just need to open your eyes and see it."

"Well, I'm sure my eyes are open. If they weren't, I wouldn't be able to see you." My eyes reach up to his and I'm stuck there. It's like I'm forced to look at him no matter what he does. It's all in his gold-green eyes which I'm sure mundane eyes wouldn't be able to see.

Magnus rolls his eyes and offers me his hand down the stage. I take it. I don't feel the shock everybody says there is when they touch the person they're in love with. I just… don't. But, I can feel the hints of giddiness swallow me up. That's what I feel. I feel weak. It's his love that makes me feel weak.

He pulls me over to the couch but then, makes a sharp 90 degree turn. He pulls me with so much force, I'm up against the wall.

"I'm surprised you didn't see what was happening. Especially, when your eyes are open." I'm nervous and my hands are shaking. I desperately want the space between us to snap shut and as if Magnus read my mind, he does just that. His chest hits mine and his lips do the the same. I mentally thank Izzy for giving me that lip balm. With chapped lips, this make out thing would be complicated and harder to get through.

An involuntary gasp escapes through the depths of my throat as Magnus leans closer with his hips that match the same height as mine. I feel him smirk as his reflexes help his tongue go through to mine in the millisecond. Our tongues loll around together, and the tension between us slows down to relaxation and relief. It's as if we've been wanting to do this since I stepped onto the hardwood floor. But, didn't we? In his bedroom. Wasn't that enough?

At least we're not in his bedroom now. If we were, I'd highly disapprove of this. But, I'm against a wall and we're in the living room.

I feel Magnus's hands slip to my was,t pulling me closer in that lower part of my body. He pulls me off the wall and walks backwards. He turns me around in the process, and once the back of my knees hit the edge of the couch, I'm forced to lean backward as Magnus pushes me down. I slide backwards slowly, careful not to break the kiss. It's too good to lose. I don't want this to end.

I slow down the movement of my lips, not wanting to take things too far just yet. I barely know him. Okay, maybe I know him more than I think I do, but I just want to talk first. I want to know what he does as a mundane, not a warlock.

"Still tense?" asks Magnus, his voice slightly hoarse, as if he just woke up this morning.

"A little," I admit. I wish I didn't feel this way, that I could just let go, but I'm too self-conscious about the runes that show my identity.

"That's fine. The others are here already anyways." Magnus flops down next to me and I immediately miss his warmth.

"How do you know?" I listen for anything outside the door.

"Aline's stilettos." Huh?

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_ Oh.

The doorbell rings and Magnus calls back,

"It's open!"

Aline hops in with Helen and Camille, the rest of my new guy friends trailing behind them. In black. I'm jealous. _Really_ jealous.

"Magnus, I did what you said. I brought the whipped cream and paint. Now, TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**About the next chapter… it's not going to be a truth or dare thing. Just for the record, we don't want you to get your hopes up. It'll just be a civilized way of having everybody get to know each other, then the party. We promise that the scene of when they find out about each others identity will come soon. We promise it will! 2-4 chapters, okay?**


	6. Right NOW!

**Back! Have fun reading! We are updating quicker since we have writers block on our other fanfic, Look At Me Now, as mentioned in the previous chapter. Plus, this fanfic is going to take a llllooonnnggg time for us to finish so, hold on and keep reading! **

**BTW: sorry for all the grammar or spelling mistakes. We don't edit our work. We just skim through it to see if it flows. Please bare with us on that. :) If you want to ask us writers (there's 3 of us) any questions, go ahead! We don't mind!**

* * *

"Uh…" I don't know what to do. I've never played Truth or Dare before, and never do I want to.

"No…" Camille pushes through Aline and Helen and stares at me in the eye. She wears a tight purple dress with a black vest to tone down all the glitter on the dress. I won't even question how she walks in those heels. "You've never played Truth or Dare?"

"Um… no?" All eyes widen and I feel like cowering away into a dark corner.

"Well, you need to experience if you want to survive. Especially with these people around." Magnus winks at me then goes ahead to help with the stuff Aline brought.

Jordan, Raph, and Ragnor all step forward and make their way to the couch but all stand still when they see me and the state my shirt and hair is in.

"You look…" they all exchange glances as they say the same thing, trailing off at the same time as well.

"My sister got a hold of me," I explain briefly letting my head fall back on the couch.

"I was about to ask about the shirt and the bruised lips," Raphael points out. Flashes of our make-out session come to me. I laugh and bury my face in a cushion next to me. I feel my shirt riding up but I'm pretty sure I don't have any runes on my back so I'm safe.

"Woah! You have a tattoo!" My hands pull my shirt and my back hits the face of the couch.

"You don't look like the type who would have a tattoo. But, that's soooo cool!" Jordan immediately tries to flip me over but I stay grounded on the couch.

"_HEY!_ That person you're trying to rape is mine!" I hear Magnus's footsteps that follow a sigh of relief from my throat.

"I'm pretty sure you've raped him already," Ragnor chuckles. My face goes red and I try to hide it in a pillow while holding my shirt down.

"If I did, I'd be able to tell you what he's hiding under that shirt of his." I can feel Magnus's eyes trying to X-Ray my back. I don't know whether I should be flattered or should feel creeped out that his eyes are close to looking at my ass which I'm pretty sure he's looking at and not my lower back.

"Oh, you don't know?" Raphael jumps in.

"Know what?" I swear, Magnus has defective hearing. He can hear high heels coming from outside his loft but can't hear what's going on when he's in the same room. That's just weird.

"He's got a tattoo. On his back." _No, I have a rune on my back which I thought had faded!_ I replace mentally.

"Not to sound offensive or anything but, I won't believe it until I see it. He doesn't look like the type." I feel Magnus scrutinizing my whole body again. If possible, I feel my face get redder.

"Hey! Jordan! A little help in the kitchen!" Helen calls. That distracts everyone enough for a moment, enough for me to turn around, check what rune it is, then flip back.

"Well, he's practically your boyfriend so just ask him to show you!" Raphael laughs.

"Why do you people keep talking as if I'm not here?" I mumble through the cushion.

"Well, Alec, I'm pretty sure you're not going to voluntarily show me, are you?" Magnus grins.

"You got that right." To prove my point, I pull down on my shirt even more. The rune is the angelic rune, right in the centre of my lower back, on my spine. Thank god Isabelle doesn't draw big runes.

"WE'RE STARTING!" Camille cuts the silence between us guys and gestures for us to sit in a circle by the large dance space below the stage. I sit in between Magnus and Aline.

"If you don't answer a truth or do a dare, one piece of clothing comes off," says Camille, pointing to everyone, making sure they nod so she knows they understand. I want to shake my head no when she points at me but I nod anyways. I automatically have an internal switch telling me to run. This is a Jace and Isabelle game, not an Alec one.

"Jordan, you start," Magnus orders, a smirk spreading to his face. Jordan taps his fingers on his knees.

"Alec, I'll have you start since you're new. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" I'm not really up for moving just yet.

"What tattoo is on your back?" I knew it.

"Honestly, I don't know." I'm so glad Clary didn't put a Truth rune on me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asks Ragnor, his face twisted.

"I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I got it. I had one look at it and figured it was no big deal so I left it alone." Funny thing about this 'lie' is that it actually happened. It's just a different tattoo. Instead of a rune it was the word 'LIFE' around my wrist. It's still there, but I guess that word does have some meaning to it.

"Wow. Now I'm not surprised about you getting a tattoo but getting _drunk!_ You look like a goody-two-shoes! Okay well, not right now because of your _extremely_ hot sister but, you did!" Jordan has his jaws dropped. I shrug and look around the circle, hoping I can shrug this whole tattoo/rune issue off.

"Ragnor, truth or dare?"

"I don't want to move so I pick truth." I think long and hard. Isabelle told me about his type before. I remember from her going on and on about boys when she was doing my hair. Ugh, the horror.

"How many girls have you slept with?" The group of friends go 'ooo' and start nudging each other in the ribs.

"Good question, since no one actually knows. He doesn't dare admit these things." Magnus smiles at me, following a wink again. I blush, but try to hide it and wait for Ragnor's answer.

"Can I switch to dare?" He pleads, but I shake my head no. I have the rest of the group to back me up with the 'Come on!'s and 'Don't be such a pussy' comments. As a result, he takes his biker jacket off. They all groan and I do too feeling bummed out for not hearing the answer to my question. At least I'm getting the point of this game. A couple of minutes later, I see Helen liking whipped cream off Aline's stomach, and after that, Ragnor doing the same thing to Raphael. Magnus ends up without shoes, I end up without shoes, socks, _and_ my bracelet. The girls end up topless (only in their bras which to be honest, I really don't find attractive. It's like seeing girls in bikini's. What's the difference anyways?), the guys end up like me. No socks, no shoes, and specifically Ragnor, no shirt for not answering his biggest fear.

"Okay, Magnus." There's a devilish look in Raph's eyes. "Truth, right?" Magnus is literally dying of laughter so he only nods his head. "Who do you have a crush on?" I will not blush. I will not blush.

"Alexander Lightwood. Duh! Did you not see the state we were in before you guys got here?! You practically ruined a heated make-out session." Magnus huffs at the memory. I just grind my face into a nearby cushion.

"Your full name is Alexander?" Camille asks. I nod. "Then shouldn't your nickname be Alex instead?" I shrug. I really don't know. I've just always been called Alec and I'm going to leave it that way. I look at Camille for a moment before scanning the circle again. I notice that Camille's skin is a lot paler than the rest of us and that she doesn't drink or eat. By her reflexes on answering question, I'm positive that she's a vampire. Her eyes may have brown contacts in them but I can see the hints of red. She's a Daylighter, like Simon. She's had a taste of Shadowhunter blood before.

After a truth from Raphael on what underwear he has on, I get asked.

"Dare." That's a first.

"Give him something easy. It's his first time," says Aline, making sure that I feel comfortable around my new friends.

"Um…" Raph looks around the room, hoping to find something complicated but not that gruesome for me to do. "Play any instrument on the stage." I look up at the guitar I played before making out with Magnus, then the drum kit, then the acoustic guitar.

"What if I don't know how to play any of them?" Magnus stifles a laugh which I'm sure nobody notices except for me.

"That's the point," answers Raphael.

I hesitate to go up on the stage, but all the 'Come on' and 'It's not worth taking off anything!' side calls, I stand up from the hardwood floor and jump up on the stage. They don't know I can play any instruments, so I walk around like I have no clue what's going on. I look back at Magnus and see his eyes glint. At least I know someone likes me. I take up the acoustic and sit on the stool next to it. There's a microphone in front of me. Angel, that is awkward. I take the pic and examine it's width. Not too bad. A couple of 0.05 millimetres thicker than to what i'm use to but it can't be that different.

I strum once, listening to the sound through the amps. I don't play any chords, but listen for the volume. I shrug and place my fingers on the strings. Magnus seems to be leaning in with anticipation so I start to play. G, C, Em, D. The chords to Good Life by OneRepublic. I get so lost that I start to whistle the tune like they do in the original song. I start singing the first first without even noticing. I finish by the end of the chorus and look up at Magnus who has a grin on his face.

"YOU CAN PLAY _AND_ SING! That's like… above _Magnus!_" Helen screeches. I put the guitar back in its stand and sit back down next to Magnus in the overly large sized circle.

"Hey, he's already mine. And _no one_ can be better than me." Magnus puts his arm around my shoulder and I start to blush.

"Okay then, Alec, ask someone."

"Can someone else ask? I'm still shocked that I sang something in front of people." My voice is shaky, but no one seems to notice. Jordan volunteers.

"Magnus, Truth Or DARE!"

"Obviously you want me to pick dare. So, dare it is." Magnus takes his arm away from my shoulder and I can finally calm down. Aline notices and gives me a warm smile and a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Kiss Alec on the lips for… 8 seconds."

"Why 8?" Magnus questions, his head tilted to the side.

"I don't know, just do it, or take your shirt off."

"Are you telling me to undress there, Jordan?" Magnus teases.

"Eh, hey! NO! I gave you another option as well!" Jordan protests. I laugh, then think, _kiss me? In front of everyone? For _8_ seconds? That's… absurd!_

"Okay, alright, I'll do it." Before I can say anything, Magnus presses his lips against mine and by instinct, my eyes close and my lips match his. I count. 1… 2… his tongue licks my lower lip between the kiss. 3… 4… I let him in. 5… 6… I battle for my own victory. 7… I lose. 8… I can't pull away. 9… I need to get back to reality. 10… I'm free.

"You went a little overtime but might I say, that was _hot_," Raphael points out.

"SEE! I know it is! At least Camille believed me!" cries Jordan. I feel my face glow red and I hide my cheeks against my arms that rest on my knees that are by my chest. Only my eyes are exposed.

"Aw…" the group says in unison. I blush even redder and I get hot, sweaty. Uh oh. I should have put a Relaxation rune on me. Clary knows how I get worked up sometimes. I need that rune _desperately_.

"Stahhpp," I whine.

"No can do, sweetness." My face turns crimson and I lie back on the hardwood floor.

"Dude, how drunk were you? You've got a tattoo on your stomach too?" Magnus attempts to pull my shirt up with a smile on his face but I roll over and stand up in record time.

"Apparently, I was _very_ drunk." I straighten out my shirt. "I'm getting a drink," I sigh, walking away to the kitchen and running a hand through my hair.

I make it to the counter and hide behind the side of a cupboard. No one can see me here. _Why so reckless, Alec?_ I question myself. _Why_? I'm suppose to be the responsible one. Someone who is reliable enough to keep my own identity a secret. I hope Magnus isn't getting suspicious. If he is… I'm going to have to tell him. One day I might, if it gets that far.

I roll my sleeves, careful not to let the runes come through though. I check that little tattoo under the leather bracelet. It's hidden just fine. I come back out and take the vest off. It's just too much. Sure my abs may show but to be honest, I don't want to care. These are my friends, might as well let them get use to me.

I dump my vest on the back of the living room couch and sit back down in my spot around the circle.

"Okay, not meaning to ask again but, you've got a nothing black thing poking out by your neck." Ragnor points to the side of my neck which use to be covered by my hair.

"Yeah, yeah, another one. I'm pretty sure that one was on purpose though. I forgot." I shrug it off and play around with the bracelet on my wrist.

"Hey, what time is it? We need to clean some of this up before other people start to come," Helen thankfully cuts in.

"Around 7," says Magnus.

"Okay, let's pack up."

Everyone starts to shuffle around and I stand up slower than a turtle.

"We're talking about that body of yours later," Magnus says huskily in my ear. I want to scream so loud as if I were featherbrained but I keep myself from doing so. As everyone packs up, I set myself on the living room couch next to my leather jacket. I would help out but I don't know where things go so I really don't see any point. I doubt that after today, I'm not going to be back here for a while.

"Care to explain?" Magnus whispers by my ear and he unnoticeably slides next to me, his arm draped over my shoulders. I heat up again.

"Not really," I pout, fiddling with the bracelet again.

"What is that?" Magnus reaches over to the bracelet and flips is around so my palm is facing up. He pulls is down my arm. There. That tattoo. Did he know? He seems slightly hurt, seeing as he's immortal. I want to comfort him and tell him that I understand somehow, on some level, but I can't. That would give away too much.

"I take it that you're not going to drink _at all_ tonight?" He reads me so well. I nod.

"I'm sure you will," I chuckle.

"And I'll have to live through the hangover as well for school tomorrow but, yeah." Magnus shoots me a flirtatious smile and I look away, trying to hide my eyes and the redness that has exploded all over my face. "Don't hide," he says, his fingers on my chin. I already know what's coming. I kiss him first, small, sweet.

"Aw…" I hear in the background. I pull away, looking down at my lap again. I don't know why I don't feel uncomfortable with my friends knowing that I'm gay. Maybe because 2 of them are in a relationship but, I don't exactly know if _I _am.

My phone starts to ring in pocket and I take it out. Isabelle.

"Give me a sec." I stand up and walk over to the window. It's more private there. "Hello?"

"_Alec! _Thank the Angels you picked up. Central Park. Behemoths and Crouchers!" Fuck. Screw getting to know my group of friends more. I need to get to Central Park! Why da hell did Magnus have to live in Brooklyn?!"

"_What?_" I say Incredulously, then realize how loud I was. "How many?"

"2 Nests!" Izzy screams so loud that I have to pull the phone away from my ear slightly.

"Give me 2 minutes," I say calmly.

"I'm giving you 1! JACE NEEDS RUNES. CLARY IS HELPING HIM. I'M GOING SOLO!" Oh, that's not good. I'm not letting my _parabatai _die just because I'm at a party.

"Okay, calm down.. Jesus, just do what you can for now. I'll get there as fast as I can."

"HURRY!" Isabelle screeches as a last sign of goodbye. When I hang up, all faces are turned to me. I speed walk to put by leather vest on, then turn to the door.

"I'll be back." That's all I can give them.

My hand closes the door and I'm sprinting with angelic speed down the stairs. I'm faster than the lift. I blast the doors open with my shoulder and I'm out of the building within 10 seconds. I run to my motorcycle and look up at the building. Magnus stands on his balcony, giving me a worried look. I just smile. A sad one. I turn around and take my stele out of the seat compartment. I draw a Speed rune, hoping it would work on the bike. I put the stele on the inside of my vest and put the helmet on. I look up again at the balcony and everyone is staring at me from down below. I wave at them and zoom off. There's a bar in my way so I do an old trick I learnt. I lean back, stand up, and jump. I make it over the bar. Thankfully, there was no one in the little box that controls it. There was a sign that said "5 minute lunch break" which I'm sure will turn to 5 hours.

Once I'm out, I start speeding down the highways, hoping that the glamour rune would do more than save me from getting a ticket. I make it to Central Park and instantly I see an unconscious Jace hiding by a tree and Clary trying to draw healing runes on him while coming up with shielding and attacking runes to keep him safe and to keep the demons away. _That's right, Clary. Do what you can._ Isabelle really is going solo. She's the only one who has a proper weapons in hand. Her golden snake whip. I use to disapprove of that weapon but I've gotten use to it over time.

I park the motorcycle by the curb and took my bow and arrows out of it's case. I take a crystal blade and 2 seraph blades in advance. Running, I hear Isabelle scream for me to look behind me. I do, and when I do, I see a giant greater demon. Abbadon. Nope, can't use a bow and arrow for this one. I pull out the crystal blade with my right hand and let my left had carry a seraph blade. It strikes at me, but I dodge its attack.

"ALEC!" Isabelle is hurt too, shielding herself from the attacks under Clary's enhanced deflecting runes that have been engraved in the tree Jace is propped up against. I sprint my way over to them, hiding around the shield of runes as well. I lean down to check on Jace. He's been knocked out. He really needs Clary's runes, but she's to busy with creating them to save us all.

"You just had to go demon hunting _now_!" I scream at them, trying to help Clary as I memorized her runes.

"It was Jace's idea! He wanted to blow off some steam so he went hunting and to be responsible, I went after him!"

"You should have retreated," I grunt, drawing rune after rune.

"Well, we're in the middle of a park where a bunch of innocents are. I'm pretty sure you don't want them to get killed, now do you?" I want to say that I do want them killed but I don't because it's not true.

"How are they out in the Daylight anyways?" I ask instead, trying to shoot some arrows now that Isabelle has taken up my spot at drawing runes.

"Same question we asked when we came here. Jace was on his way to the Pandemonium. He just so happened to pass Central Park."

"When he wakes up, I'm killing the bastard," I mutter, hoping I don't attract much attention. "Hold them off," I order Clary and Izzy. "I'm going to check on Jace." They both nod in confirmation, knowing that they both have to go on with twice the amount of work.

Jace has a large gash going down the side of his torso. Years ago, I would have found looking at this bare chest attractive but right now, I don't feel anything. I'm not sure whether it's because of Magnus or not and I don't want to find out. The demon venom has spread to the surface of his skin. His veins protrude out of his flesh and they turn black. I draw one of the runes Clary taught me a while back when I had been poisoned as well. Some of the venom is being fought back by Jace's extra angel blood. Thank whoever is up there. I draw the rune largely around his wound. The black ink starts to flow out of the gash and lands on the grass, turning it brown instantly. Jace's finger starts to shake and I know he's regaining consciousness. He'll just need some time and at this point, we don't have much of it. I keep drawing the rune over the gash and his eyes finally flutter open. I leave him be and help out Isabelle and Clary.

Once Jace finally sits up, the demons start to retreat. I don't know where they came from, but _now_ I _want_ to know. Is that going to be a dangerous question to find the answer primarily? Yes. Is it worth it? To save a bunch of innocent lives, yes. Yes, it is worthy of risking my life since it barely has any meaning.

"Are you all okay?" They nod, except for Jace. Clary has a couple of scratches that will heal within an hour. Isabelle has a larger cut on her arm but it will heal with a couple of Clary's extreme runes. Somehow, I manage not to get hit.

"Go to Magnus. He's going to expect you to return soon," says Isabelle, propping Jace into _my_ Porche.

"But-"

"No. Alec, you need a life. It's not like this hasn't happened before." I try to count, but there are too many times Jace has been so reckless that it's pointless. No protest will make her let go.

"Isabelle…"

"What? You only say my full name when you're mad or have something important to tell me." She puts her hands on her hips and lets Clary get Jace settled in. He's still barely conscious so I know it's safe to tell her. Though it may not be the scene I was hoping for, I'd better tell her now while Jace doesn't know.

"Magnus… he's a warlock. I'm sure he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Camille. She's a vampire. Maybe Raphael. I'm not sure though. They don't know that I know what they are, and neither do they know what we are but I'm starting to think they're getting suspicious."

Isabelle processes this for a moment.

"You're telling me that I'm trying to hook you up with a Downworlder and that most of your new friends are Downworlders." That's a statement, not a question.

"Not most of them, but one or two."_ Or all_, I add.

"It's bad enough if a Shadowhunter is in a _straight_ relationship with a Downworlder like I am. But in a _gay_ relationship? People are going to judge. Will you be able to live with that? And I'm not trying to turn you away from him but… he's immortal. Are you willing to give your Shadowhunter life up for him? Or do you think he'll be willing to give up his immortality for you?" I've been thinking about that all day.

"I don't know." That's a line I never use often. And when I say I don't know, I really don't.

"I just don't want you t get hurt. If it's an infatuation, that's fine with me but… Alec. We all can tell that he has strong feelings for you, and you feel the same way. I just don't want you to get hurt." I nod. There's nothing for me to say. "And… you should probably tell him what we are. Or at least invite him over to the Institute while Maryse and Robert are out. Better yet, make him admit it himself. Do whatever, but tell him. You can't keep it a secret forever." Clary looks up from the side of _my_ Porche and gives Isabelle a nod.

"Okay. I'll figure something out."

"You better." She gets in the drivers seat and I slam the door shut for her. I watch them leave before getting onto Jace's motorcycle, putting my helmet on, and speeding off back to Brooklyn.

* * *

Once I step through the white double doors, I find everyone seated comfortably around the couch watching _Wipeout_. There's an empty spot next to Magnus and I walk behind the couch to reach him without stepping in front of the television.

"Everything okay?" he asks, putting his arm around me.

"I'll be fine. It's just… Let's just say my brother is a bastard. I've always wanted to say that and now I have a reason to." I cross my arms above my chest and snuggle into Magnus's chest. Before I know it, exhaustion overwhelms me and I'm asleep in Magnus's arms.

* * *

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping!" I hear Ragnor coo. Ew.

"He has a smile on his face. I wonder what he could be dreaming about, huh? _Hint hint, nudge nudge_," teases Jordan. I want to smack him in the face but that would ruin the whole idea of me being asleep which I'm pretty sure I was 2 seconds ago.

"Oh, stop it," Magnus chuckles. I feel the vibrations coming from his chest. Too late did I realize that my hand is on his chest which is just plain awkward. I must have turned to my side while I was asleep.

"You know that's what you want, Magnus. Don't deny it. He's not _just_ another boy toy." Raph. Another? There's more?

"I know he isn't. That's the hard part. I wish he was, but he isn't." I feel Magnus pull my body closer to him. My smile gets bigger. I barely notice that it's there.

"Hey, while he's asleep, let's check on those tattoo's now, shall we?" suggests Ragnor.

"No. That's just an invasion of _physical_ privacy." I want to thank Magnus with a kiss but that's just going to blow my cover as well.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you don't want to know what it is either." I feel a hand slowly coming up my shirt. My eyes burst open and within a second, Ragnor has his face glued to the white leather couch, his hands bound together on his back by my hand and is being forced down by my other from his shoulder.

"You touch me there again and I'll make sure you're on the floor instead of the couch." The people around the couch go 'ooo' over and over again.

"Okay. I got that." I let his hands go and get off of him. I stand up and straighten myself out, pulling down my sleeves in the process.

"How long were you awake?" asks Magnus. He's afraid of what I heard about me not being another boy toy or whatever.

"I don't know," I lie. "It's just that whenever someone touches me in my sleep, I automatically think that someone is trying to hurt me. I'm guessing it's from watching a lot of horror movies and learning how to fight." I move my shoulders up and down and place myself next to Magnus again. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a little over 15 minutes. It'll be enough to keep you going for the rest of the night." Magnus kisses the top of my head and I grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"Hey guys!" I hear someone call to the left. The double doors are now both wide open and people are starting to pile in.

"Get up, darling. Party's starting, and with since you're new, and _obviously_ with me, you're going to be unconscious when you hit your pillow tonight."


	7. So, Does This Mean You're Out?

**Make-my-life-a-book: thanks for reviewing on 2 chapters :)**

**thegirlinPajamas: We're definitely going to make Robert a bitch!**

**There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter for some reason. OH WELL! **

**Just a precaution in case anything happens: There is ****_a lot_**** Malec fluff. There ****_may_**** be an M scene but that will be marked so we won't change the rating.**

**OH, and a disclaimer. We forgot that :P Nope, none of these characters belong to us. They belong to the AWESOME author of THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! (To us, TMI doesn't even stand for Too Much Information anymore!)**

* * *

In less than 2 minutes, the whole loft was crowded with people. For the whole time, I'm standing in a corner behind the stage. Is that weird? Probably not for someone who doesn't like parties or going to clubs. Isabelle and Jace are already here. They came an hour later since Jace had to heal. The injury wasn't that severe, but at least everyone got something good out of it. They didn't have to stand his annoying ego for 2-3 hours.

As I slide to walk towards the kitchen from my little corner, I feel someone grab me behind the waist.

"What are you do doing all alone?" says the person holding me.

"Magnus, you're drunk." I try to wriggle out of him but he manages to keep me still.

"Nope, just a little tipsy. I'll remember this."

"Are you sure?" I ask turning my head, looking into his eyes. He pushes me against the corner that I stayed by for an hour.

"Positive." His lips touch mine sweetly, but I've been bored for an hour. I need something more than light. As I lean forward, he does the same, pulling me close by the hem of my jeans. At least now I understand why people always do this at parties or clubs. It's fun. I can taste the shots he's been drinking. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, but I can live with it.

I don't know how long we stay kissing each other, but it's long enough for Jace and Izzy to spot me. They have their jaws dropped. I don't know what to do. I keep my head down and try to hide my blush.

"They see you?" Magnus asks in a hushed tone. I nod. I ignore them.

"What are we?" There's a reason to why I'm asking this now. He's 'tipsy' meaning he can't lie without making it noticeable.

"I want you to be my boyfriend," he replies in my ear. My eyes widen and all I see is Magnus.

"Your _boyfriend_?" I need to make this clear. _My_ boyfriend. I want that so badly, but I don't know if I'm suppose to say yes or not. It's been less than 24 hours and _this_ happens. I barely know him, and neither does he know me all that well. Lord, we're both living two lives. One in the mundane world, the other; around Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

"I've never felt so attracted to anyone before. Please say yes." His breath touches my ear and I shiver. I look at Isabelle and Jace who seem to be eavesdropping. They nod, encouraging me to say yes. It's been 2 days! Izzy has a tear in her eye and Jace seems to be giving Magnus a threat in his brain if he hurts me, or a threat to me if I don't give Magnus a positive answer. I don't know… ugh. Screw this. We're at a party.

"Yes." Magnus's eyes meet mine. He gives me a warm smile. I blush and turn away. I send a glare at Isabelle and Jace who finally look away. Looking back at Magnus, he keeps his smile.

"Are they gone?" Magnus asks, and I know he's hoping my answer is yes. I nod. "Come dance with me." It's true that I know how to dance but… I don't do it in public. I'd do it in the privacy of my bedroom, but not out here. NO. Not even Magnus can make me do that.

"I… I can't dance." That's the most cliché lie that has ever existed for a rejection of a single dance but it's all I can come up with right now. With Magnus standing so close, it's hard for me to think straight.

"It doesn't matter as long as the one leading does." Before any other protests come out of my mouth, Magnus drags me to the dance floor in front of the stage and I'm surrounded with no way out. One of Kesha's songs are blasting through the speakers and all around me are dark silhouettes of dancing bodies who are 'tipsy' as Magnus calls it.

"I'm not going to dance," I huff. I'm the only one standing still around here.

"Yes, you are." Magnus grabs my hand and I spin around. He spins me in, then spins me back out. Surprisingly, I'm smiling. My body starts to move with the music and on occasion, Magnus would sneak his hand into mine and we'd dance together. "I got you to dance- which you're actually _really _good at- so do you think I could get you to drink a little?"

"Not a chance," I grin.

"Not even _one_ shot?" He tries again.

"No. Just keep dancing," I smile, moving my shoulders more. Magnus lets it go and before I know it, it's me leading Magnus. Well, that's sweet. I know Jace and Isabelle are watching me somewhere. I just don't care. Oh, holy _angel_. I. Don't. Care! That's… Doest that mean I'm out of the closet? No, I can't. Not yet. People may know it, but I'm not ready to show it.

When both of us are tired out, he drags me over to the breakfast bar which has now turned into an alcoholic bar. It's Camille who's manning it. Raph is on the other side of the island, taking care of other people's drinks.

"You're not drinking anymore." I don't want him to lose it all. If he doesn't remember us dancing- my first time in public- I'm going to kill him.

"Fine, fine."

"When have _you_ ever turned down drinking at your own party?" Camille scoffs.

"Now would be the first," Magnus states.

"It must be Alec over here, isn't it?" Camille gives me a warm smile as she cleans a glass cup. She's glad that I'm making him stop.

"No, it's my _boyfriend_ who I'm compromising with. No drinking, and we dance." My face flushes. He called me his boyfriend. He means it. I'm just afraid of what's going to happen in the morning.

"Boyfriend? You guys are moving _fast_. But, I support you 2 completely." A pause. "Wow. You're lucky Alec. He never commits unless he means it." A wink. "Wait, wait, wait. _Dancing_? That's your compromise?" Her eyes tell me everything. Magnus has walls, like me, and I'm breaking them down. _Me_.

"Yup. Now, if you'll excuse us." Magnus takes my hand and makes me jump off my stool. He brings me to the centre of the dance floor again and I have to start from the bottom of getting absorbed in music. After a couple of minutes, I start laughing and smiling with Magnus again, who- on occasion- twirls me around when he gets a chance to hold my hand.

Hours pass by and it's exactly midnight. I know Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon, have all left since Clary has a curfew because of her mother, and I've given Izzy a curfew of midnight as well. She may not be that much younger than me, but her mind is the equivalent of a 15 year old who knows everything there is to know about having sex. I still have trouble getting past that.

When the music slows down, Magnus and I take a break and set ourselves along the white couch in the living room.

"Magnus," I start.

"Hm?" His arm is draped around me, and my head rests on his shoulder. His green-gold eyes look lovingly down at me.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Why such a random question?"

"I dunno. I just… I just want to get to know you better, I guess." I shrug, looking back down at our intertwined fingers.

"It's blue. And if you want to know why, it's because of your eyes." My face gets hot. "I'm pretty sure that if I ask you that, you'll say black but technically, that's a shade so, you'll have to give me a different answer." I think for a bit.

"Navy blue. It's close enough to black." Magnus chuckles.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Either Belgian chocolate waffles, or… Thai food. I don't know why, but I just like it. What about you?"

"Cookie dough… anything." It's my turn to laugh. We keep going on like this, asking each other questions until… one in the morning. Everyone is gone except for Camille who offered to stay behind with cleanup. I start to yawn from the exhaustion and Magnus offers to let me sleepover.

"Magnus, I've got siblings who are probably going to give me a _very_ long lecture about not have sex on the first date when I step through the front doors." I would have said gates but… that just gives too much away.

"Alright, alright." Magnus lets me up and I start to make my way to the front door with his hand in mine. I still love the warmth in them. He presses me against the door for a minute, kissing me firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Lockers."

"Goodnight, Magnus." That's what I say, but I don't budge.

"Goodnight, Blue Eyes." He kisses me again. When he pulls away, I open the door and give him a last wave. He doesn't close the door until I the lift doors close.

* * *

I draw a silencing rune on the garage doors before opening them. I slowly park the motorcycle next to my Porche which I am as sure as hell going to drive to school tomorrow. My ass hurts from riding that motorcycle all day. To school, back home, to Magnus's, to Central Park, back to Magnus's, then the Institute. Raziel, that's a lot of gas wasted.

As quietly as possible, I open the doors and slip inside. Once I lock the door, I look around. No one's around. I'm safe. My shoulders relax slightly, but I still feel insecure. I make my way up the steps of the Institute then listen for noise coming from Jace or Izzy's room. They are completely silent. I get my room at the very end of the hall and push down the handle as quietly but quickly as possible. When I open the door, I see the scariest image that I can possible picture.

My clothes have been replaced.

"BY THE ANGEL!" I scream.

"Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad. Just a little blue, purple, green, and it wouldn't hurt to add some pink in there too." Isabelle stands in front of my wardrobe while Jace sits on the edge of my bed, looking at it from afar.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I'm going with the mundane saying now. That means things are getting extreme in my language.

"Alec, we saw you _dancing_. I didn't even know you _could_ dance!" Jace exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not to mention the making out in the corner with_ MMaagggnnnuusss_," sings Izzy. "OMGEE! I just realized something! I finally have someone to talk boys with! Since _Clary_ won't even talk about anyone else but our _dahling_ brother!" My forehead hits the closed door. She mentioned this before. Why did we have to be raised with British accents? I'm surprised that Magnus hasn't commented on them yet.

"Izzy…"

"Have you seen Taylor Lautner? His abs are just… _hot_!"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can talk about boys with you like that." I hear Jace laughing in the background. But the problem is, I have to agree with Izzy. His abs are _very_ much to die for.

"You're getting sidetracked here," points out Jace.

"Thank you," I mutter.

"We have to talk about Alec being in a _relationship_." I want to smack him in face.

"It's practically 2 in the morning!" Protesting has gotten me nowhere today.

"Yes, but you have a boyfriend now. This conversation cannot wait." Isabelle comes to pat my on the shoulder and moves me over to the end of my bed. Jace scoots over to my left side while she holds my by my right. She hands me a shirt to change into then walks over to the door, locking it.

"_Really_?" She wants me to take my shirt off in front of them. That's just… ugh.

"We don't have time. We'll talk, you change." I groan then stand up, walking to the side of my bed that if farther away from the door.

"Does he know that you're a Shadowhunter yet?" asks Izzy. I answer with a simple no. "What's his favourite food and colour?" This is extreme déja vou. I answer with the answers Magnus gave me. This goes on until 2:30am.

"I'm exhausted could we_ please_ talk about this tomorrow?" To emphasize my point, I faceplant myself into the pillows.

"It's probably because he's been grinding over Magnus all night," says Jace as he walks to the door.

"_Ew! No!_" I cringe.

"Don't act like you don't want to," Izzy agrees with him. No. Just no. I have those fantasies in my own mind. It's not meant to be said aloud.

"Just _go_," I groan.

"You're not denying it!" What is up with my sister and singing today? Which by the way, she is horrible at. It could make Justin Bieber scream in terror.

"_Go_!" Finally, the door closes, followed by annoying laughter. But, that doesn't draw me away from the catlike eyes that are imprinted in my brain.

* * *

As my eyes flicker open, I think of my dream that I had throughout the night. It's of Magnus, of course. He's all I can think about right now. I don't know what to make of it but, it's nice knowing that I… I have a boyfriend. _I have a boyfriend_. I'm actually in a relationship like everybody around me is. This is the part where I scream and do a happy dance but right now, I'm aching all over so let's just say that I did it without anyone knowing, okay?

The clock on my bedside table reads 8:00. I should have been awake at 7:30! School starts at 8:30 and right now, I'm panicking about what's in my closet. I jump up, run to my bathroom, do whatever I can do to make myself look like the dull and unnoticeable Alec, then dash back into my bedroom. It's hard to prepare myself for a moment so tense like this. If I see anymore than 20 colours shirts and nothing that's black, I'm stealing something that belongs to Jace.

Jeans in different shades of black to grey, then light blue to dark blue, rest on hangers by a rack. Sweaters/jackets in black, to blue, to purple, and to a forest green, are folded into two separate piles. Shirts are folded onto a separate pile on the other half of my closet. My shoes are all clean and are in complete pairs on the floor below a shelf full of my white and black tanks and V-necks. I grab a pair of black washed jeans, a white V-neck, and a navy blue hood to cover up my 'tattoo's that have yet to face on my neck. A pair of black converse completes my not-as-dull-as-I'm-use-to version of me.

I do what I did yesterday morning, take my schoolbag from beside my desk, then walk downstairs seeing my siblings and their partners. I grab a piece of plain bread from the cabinet, fill up a bottle of water, and stuff it in my bag. My siblings don't even acknowledge me seeing that as of now, I'll be leaving in a rush to meet Magnus by our lockers.

"We're having that talk after school," warns Izzy as I take my Porche keys from the kitchen island.

"Yeah, sure!" I honestly have no clue what she said but I'll just play along.

Getting to school has never been more intense. Most mundanes would have having to go to school because they have to sit in a classroom and learn shit. Well, I love it. Sounds nerdy of me, huh? The fact here is that, I don't _care_ about school. I could get expelled and I wouldn't have to go back, but I want to. I want to go back because of Magnus. It's because he's there. It's like a necessity to have him in my life now.

The Porche still attracts attention. I wish it didn't, but it does. I see Magnus walking slowly as he gets mobbed by loads of people. He has a binder in his hand and holds his iPhone with the other.

**I see you**I text him that. He checks his phone 2 seconds after I send it. He looks around, desperately trying to find me. I laugh to myself, watching his face scan the parking lot for me. His eyes are wide, as if he's trying to see the whole parking lot without turning his head. Once he sees the Porche- which I'm surprised he didn't notice when I drove through the front gates- his eyes soften and he tries to shake everybody off him. I get out of the car and sling my schoolbag over my shoulder.

'Locker' I mouth, and point. He nods and starts to walk faster. I move my way through the large doors of the school and keep my head down.

"Hey." An arm wraps around my shoulders and I instantly know who it is. It's the way the he does it which makes it awkward.

"Hey, Ragnor."

"Listen, Camille told me about you and Magnus. Don't take this the wrong way but, Magnus isn't one to commit. When he does, it's permanent." _I already know that._ "Like me to football. I'm going to black with soccer balls until I'm in my 60's. It's something that carries out through your whole life."

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" I ask. I'm getting slightly confused.

"I'm just telling you to let Magnus have his way with things sometimes. He's had a rough life. There are details about his biological parents that he doesn't share with anyone. As far as what his closest friends know, his parents both committed suicide. That's it. He's let you in faster than he has with anyone else. I'm pretty sure that you both don't have types yet but I'm pretty sure his type is you." I think about his words for a moment. Sneaking glances at him on occasion. How can he be so happy when his parents both committed suicide? "If you look at him now, he's so open and no one is judging him for who he is. They like him for being honest and considerate. Plus, he's deadly smart. Straight A's all throughout his high school life." _Well, duh. He's been alive for _definitely_ over 2 centuries._ Ragnor is right, though. Magnus doesn't deserve this. His life has ben harsh enough. He's been lonely, no one to truly love. He doesn't deserve_ me._ He can do so much better.

"You're hinting for me to come out of the closet, aren't you?"

Ragnor chuckles. "Yes, I am. I'm telling you this now because 1) You need to live a little. 2) You're being uptight and _way_ too self-conscious. Lastly, 3) He's coming this way."

"Huh?" I didn't get that last one. "What?"

"Alexander." I would punch anyone who said my full name since that was what my parents use to call me when I was in trouble but right now, when I hear it from Magnus's mouth, it sounds like a lullaby.

"Hi, Magnus."

"I'll let you take it from here," whispers Ragnor into my ear. I silently thank him with the movement of my lips and breathe deeply as he walks away. Magnus just walks by my side on our way to our lockers. I think about Ragnor's words.

"What did he say to you?" Magnus seems genuinely worried about Ragnor's behaviour. I understand why since his intro to me wasn't exactly… expected.

"Oh, nothing important. Just stuff about um… Maths. That's all."

"Alexander, has anyone ever told you how much you _suck_ at lying." There's an awkward silence between us. "What did he say?" he repeats.

"It was nothing, really. You don't have to worry about it." I try to walk faster but he catches up.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" His hands stops me and I'm glad that we're already at our lockers. Our eyes lock. He really doesn't deserve me. He's been nothing but supportive of everything about me and I haven't done a single thing good to him except for saying yes to being his boyfriend. I need to do something good for him. There's only one thing I know he wishes and though it may take some time, I'll do it. It's been years, but my siblings know and apparently, this school has a 'policy' so I'm pretty sure I'm socially safe. Though with my parents, I might not be _as_ safe.

"I know," I reply, tearing my eyes away. "But really, it isn't something you should worry about." I open the locker door and place a couple of unneeded binders and notebooks inside. I like being mysterious with Magnus. It makes me feel more… in control? I dunno. It's a positive feeling though.

"You're a tough shell to crack," sighs Magnus, taking a neon green binder out of his forest green messenger bag. His outfit today consists of ripped blue jeans which cling to him like second skin, a camouflage patterned tee, a brown leather jacket that hugs him in all the right places, a studded leather bracelet, and a cross ring. He's died down on the colour for today. He's also sticking with a theme. It may be not be as loud and bright as what he wore yesterday, but it still screams, _I've got more fashion sense than anyone else!_

"You'll see. It won't be hard to figure out from there." I give him a smile but he still seems uneasy.

"If only I knew where you were starting," he mutters, but returns the smile nonetheless. Seeing him wonder about an answer I can give him right here, right now… it makes me feel guilty inside. So, I take his hand. He seems shocked by the physical contact out in public, but there's barely anyone around. Sure there's people but, it's not enough to start some sort of rumour spreading crossfire.

"Baby steps," I whisper to myself, but it's loud enough for him to hear. His eyes go wide, then looks around. It's only been a day! Literally. We met here, around this time. At this time, yesterday, he was asking me if I was a Lightwood.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this just because of me." I start to reconsider but… I'm 18. I need to let go. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Magnus gives me a smile. He kisses me on the cheek.

"How about running toddler steps?" I giggle. I _giggle_. Only one person can make me do that; and _that_, is my boyfriend. My… fuck. My _warlock_ boyfriend. How long has it been since I've said 'shit' because I don't think it's been that long. I need to tell him, ASAP.

"We'll see." We start to walk together, our hands intertwined. When we get to the main hallway, I know I need to make a decision on whether to keep his hand in mine, or let go. Magnus stops walking. He's giving me a chance to back out before I start something that I won't be able to undo.

"Now or never," I say, looking down at our hands. I'm already wearing colour. 2 days and Magnus is already influencing all this onto me. He gives me a heartfelt smile, then squeezes my hand firmly. I tighten my grip as well. I'm as sure as hell that my hands are sweaty and Magnus's is too. I can feel his, but I can't feel mine. My body has gone numb and I don't want to walk, but his eyes gives me some encouragement. It's enough to keep me going.

We walk out from the corner where our lockers are, our hands still together. I hear gasps, even if my head is still down.

"Alexander." I look up. "Keep talking. It helps." His eyes… his catlike eyes which no mundane can see… how can I be so attracted to that?

"You know I hate talking," I mutter. There's no point on trying to tear away from his gaze. It's so full of life and happiness. I don't know how long it's been since he's been with someone who he actually loves but by the looks of it, it's been a long time.

"Even to me?" Magnus gives a mock hurt expression. I laugh.

"Okay, I see your point." I look down at the floor for a minute, trying to think of something to say. People usually look up at the ceiling but the ceiling isn't going to give you any answers so I look at my feet that show me some some sort of rhythm. Rhythm. Beat. Music. Dancing. Singing. Laughing. Kissing. Drinking…

"How's that hangover of yours?" I'm surprised I got all that from looking at my own shoes. My boring old converse actually did me some good.

"I wouldn't say that I'm fine but, I'm better than my previous hangovers. I'm pretty sure I can make it through the school day. How was that lecture your siblings gave you?" I scoff at the memory.

"It was terrifying. It's like they stalked us the entire night. They saw us in the corner, which I'm hoping you remember, they saw us dancing, at the bar, and I'm pretty sure they think I'm so irresponsible with relationships that I'd have sex on the first date." We both laugh. "Do you really remember everything?"

"If you're wondering whether I remember asking you to be my boyfriend, the answer is yes. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I forgot that?" That's exactly what I was going for.

"But… it's only been- well, I met you yesterday and you're already my boyfriend. My first one, mind you." Magnus chuckles at this.

"Alexander." My name has never sounded so perfect. "You've probably heard from others that I don't 'commit' to things easily." He's quoting Camille and Ragnor. I'm not sure if he heard him but he probably knows that someone must've told me. "It's because of my history with staying with something for so long. I'll tell you my other sappy stories some other time but, my point is, if I'm committing to something, it's going to stay that way for at least a year." He sighs. I keep listening. "I've only ever dated one person, and that person was Camille. We had a _seriously_ long fight, but over the course of time, I learned to love that bitch as a friend again. Sure, _we_ took the first part fast, but now we have as much time as want to go slow." I have to agree with him on that one. But… he's got all the time in the world. What do I have? I have… it's probably not even a visible fraction of how long he's lived.

I smile. He's right, and wrong. He doesn't know that I know about his double sided meanings.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I play along. He won't know I'm a Shadowhunter until I want him to. And even though I want him to know now, it can't be here. "Wow."

"What?" His confused face is the cutest thing I've ever seen. _Oh, screw this. I'm not even suppose to know those words_.

"This talking think really does help," I laugh. He nudges me in the arm. When I finally take my eyes away from him, I realize where I am.

"You made it to class without hyperventilating. I'm proud." He puts his free hand to his chest exaggeratively and I laugh again.

"Only because you helped me through it," I add, hoping that this doesn't all get into my head.

"Alexander, you just held my hand down the most crowded hallway of this school and didn't freak out. For someone who has only known me for a day and a couple of minutes and has a whole family who never knew about 'this', it's more impressive than anything I've seen. Surprisingly, it was me whose hand was loose. You were the one holding on."

"I was distracted, and you are exaggerating."

"Nope, it's true. It's even more impressive than me getting straight A*s ever since I started High School." I want to tell him that I know why but, I just can't. He's making me blush too much.

"Yeah, but that's all I'm going to do for the rest of the week. Hold your hand down hallways and give you mini cheek kisses."

"I don't blame you. It takes time for everything to sink in." He takes his hand away from mine and puts it's around my shoulder. "Sit next to Ragnor today. Trust me, you're going to have to if you want to survive class today."

"If anyone asks anything, can you promise not to give anything away? I- I just d-"

"Alexander, you should know that your stutter is one of the many things that a man needs to hear at least once in a lifetime." I didn't even notice. "Oh, and I promise. I know you want to lay low for a while. That's fine with me too."

"Thanks." I let the tension in my shoulders and neck drop 2 inches lower and lean my head on Magnus's shoulder. "How was cleaning up the apartment last night?" Loft, apartment, penthouse, whatever.

"It wasn't that bad. It was a school night so not many people got drunk and they kept things cleaner too. I'm not sure how that happened but, it did." I chortled quietly.

"So when you said you felt tipsy, you weren't just _saying_ that?" I'm really confused. The scent of alcohol was so strong on him last night. I swear, he was just playing dumb.

"Alexander, not everyone hates school." I grin. Is that weird? Suddenly, the bell rings and Magnus lets me go. He stands opposite me and gives me a warm cheek kiss.

"Stay safe, love. You have no idea how these halls can get." I picture the Hall of Accords. I've only even been there once, and that was with my cousins… 13 years ago. It's just a vague memory, but I remember the large stage and pentagram in the centre. That's about it.

"You too. I don't want everyone to keep you away from me." I instantly blush. Magnus kisses me on the forehead.

"Bye." He takes me hand, kisses it, then leaves out of the pod doors like the gentleman he is. I bet he learnt all his fancy etiquette from previous centuries.

Once he's out of the pod doors, he shoots me a smile through the glass. It's cut short when a thousand screams and pounding footsteps start echoing through the hallway. Mr. Enwright comes to unlock the door from the other side of the pod. I breathe a sigh of relief as Ragnor is with him, talking about something I don't want to snoop about in.

"You took my advice," smirks Ragnor in triumph as our English teacher fusses with the door lock.

"Baby steps," I say, hoping it'd give him some sort of answer. He nods. Just in the moment, the pod doors open and I can see Magnus surrounded by a bunch of people. I don't know if I sound exaggerative but, I can tell you that the whole corridor is so pact that it's impossible for people to walk in and out of the pod. Magnus flashes me his signature smile, one corner of his mouth a little higher than the other, and a bit of his teeth showing through. I hide my eyes and even through the noise, I can hear him chuckle. The little laugh he gives when my face turns crimson.

"Sit with me. It'll save you a lot of trouble."

"Thanks," I sigh, walking into the classroom with Ragnor. We're the first people inside. Ragnor sits alone on the table behind Magnus and I so I already know where we're headed. In front of me, someone sits in my seat. I think her name starts with the letter M as well. Marlene? No… Maureen. Yeah, that's it. She's nice, quite childish for our age group, and _loves_ to pry. I'm hoping that Magnus is only sitting next to her because she's part of some sort of yearbook or school newspaper committee thing. If not, this whole situation with Magnus just got a whole lot awkwarder.

Mr. Enwright starts to blab on and on. It isn't so bad sitting next to Ragnor, though he asks me for trivia answers twice as much as Magnus. He doesn't try, Magnus does. We end early today and Mr. Enwright tries to talk to me again. I open up just a little. I share my averages on my homeschooling tests which- as usual- are above the 90% mark. He's surprised that I didn't enrol in any AP courses. Like _that_ would do me any good. Once he dismisses me, the bell rings and I walk to my next class alone. I hear rumours spread like wildfire. I hear my name and Magnus's name being said throughout the school.

As I'm about to open one of the pod doors, a hand stretches out to grab my wrist. The black, purple, and brown figure drags me to a part of the school that is deserted of any people except for those who have early lunch, ditching, or studying for their next period.

"Since when were you out of the closet?" whisper shrieks my kidnapper.

"I'm not. Only my left hand is out." I stare my sister in the eye, hoping she'll back down.

"Yeah, but with _Magnus_ as your boyfriend, it's probably your head, torso, and right arm too," says Jace off to the side. I didn't even know he was there! Wow. That really must mean that I'm over him.

"I'll be fine and… late." I give an exasperated sigh and look back at my siblings. "I'll see you in the cafeteria." I wave them off then hurry to my classroom. I can see Magnus's shiny figure from across the corridor and into a classroom. His eyes tempt me to go closer to him, but I stop as I turn left for my next class. The second bell rings just as I set foot past the door.

* * *

**These chapters are getting longer and longer!**


	8. Tell Me I Deserve To Know

**Thanks Make-my-life-a-book! That parts coming. Don't worry! And who knows… maybe it's this chapter?! Our writing style is a little messed up but, thanks anyways!**

**lovelydarkness: We take our time with the length of chapters. So far, it's gone from 3000+ words to 4000+ and even 5000+ on the last 2 chapters!**

**We just noticed something. We sound so formal in the beginning! LOL!**

**So er… Magnus POV? Or no?**

* * *

Class goes by slowly again. It pains me to even think about Magnus being right next door, in the same pod, in the same course, but with a different teacher. Once the bell rings, I pack my things as fast as possible. I plan on going out for lunch. I'm not up for the cafeteria and I haven't really enjoyed it that much. First day of school and I have to fight a demon that can go out in the sunlight. Don't know how that works and I don't want to know, but I have to. It's not only to keep my family safe but also some other Shadowhunter families.

The word Shadowhunter isn't something I can be proud of anymore. It's because of Magnus. I'd rather be a mundane. He would be able to like me more that way. We wouldn't have to go through the awkward conversation and everything. I just… I don't know.

I get to my locker in record time. Placing my things in an organized way my in my locker isn't that hard I guess. I've seen how Izzy keeps her locker in the training room. It's not a locker anymore. It's a mini makeup studio.

Before I leave, I take my phone, earphones, a pen, my car keys, and wallet with me. Once I make it outside, I let the breeze hit me. My fingers attempt to untangle the earphones, plug them into my phone, and put them in my ears. I play Whistle but Flor Rida at a volume high enough that I can't hear anything around me. Not even if I was on Jace's motorcycle and a car was honking it's horn at me.

As I walk, one hand is in my pocket and the other holds the pen, my fingers twirling it. I walk around the corner to the front of the school, passing by the floor to ceiling cafeteria doors to get to my Porche. Funny how you can see it from the cafeteria windows. I bet at least one person is watching me now. I can't really see what's going on inside because of my reflection. But on the inside, I've seen what it's like to look at the glass. It's as clear as day. That's how I know at least one person is watching me.

Just one car before mine, I take my keys out and unlock the drivers seat.

"Alexander." I freeze. To be honest, I was hoping that I could leave without him seeing. Guess that won't happen any time soon.

"Hey, Magnus." I take the earphones out and wrap it around my iPhone. Hehe. It's the one that hasn't come out yet. Remember how I said my parents work for Apple and stuff… yeah. There are benefits to that.

"I thought I told you to stay safe, not stay away," he chuckles and gives me a cheek kiss. I blush. "Where are you off to?"

"I was hoping to go back home and eat. Besides, I have a cat too. He hates Isabelle and I but loves Jace for some reason. I feed him though." I shrug. Magnus folds his arms as if he's waiting for something. I roll my eyes. "Do you want to come with me?" His whole face lights up.

"Thought you'd never ask." I laugh a toothy grin and unlock the passengers seat for him. When we're both in the car, he looks around. There's breakfast food in the front and some random stuff that doesn't even belong to me in the back.

"W-why do you have over th-three packs of c-c-c-condoms in your car?" laughs Magnus. I bang my head on the steering wheel. Three times.

"That belongs to Jace and Izzy. Not sure if you've noticed but I'm still a virgin." I don't know how that slipped out. I'm 18 and I'm still a virgin. That just sounds… I don't know… embarrassing?

"You're _still_ a virgin?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't catch the part where I said that those belong to my siblings." I'm not sure if he notices the sarcasm in there.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'd love to take that form you one day." I think about what he just said.

"_Magnus_!"

"What?"

"It's been 2 days!" My forehead hits the steering wheel again. "You know what, never mind. Let's just get to my place."

"Oh, eager to get me into your bedroom, I see." He gives me a teasing smirk. I roll my eyes. I can't deny it. I really can't. I wish I couldn't, but it's not possible. I'm romantically screwed right now. I shouldn't even be thinking about these things when I'm in the car, especially when I'm about to drive.

I start up the car and drive out of the school. Magnus just does what everyone does when they're talkative and loves to snoop. He asks questions about everything.

"Why do you have food in the car?" he asks first.

"Isabelle's cooking is horrible. I give it to our cat and eat whatever I stash up in the car for breakfast instead." That's the crappiest excuse I've ever heard.

"You could come over to my house for breakfast in the morning. Drive me to school too." He's hinting something at me again.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then." I laugh once, and let my smile stay. This may sound off topic but, I'm thinking about how I should tell him I'm a Shadowhunter and I know that he's a warlock, Camille is a vampire, and possible Raphael. I need to do it in private, somewhere that I know will get him to realize that I know so much more than he think i do. I'll tell him tonight, at the Institute. It's better if I tell him tonight. I can't keep holding onto such a big part of this 'relationship'. Once I tell him, it will be sure whether it'll actually get any further than this or not. Besides, he'll be able to sleep on it.

"Could you um… come over tonight as well?"

"Oh, sorry. I can't. I have to catch up with some… old friends, tonight." I wonder about his hesitation. Definitely some clients. I'm pretty sure that since he's at school all day, he has a bunch of clients to handle afterwards. After, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, no?

"That's okay. I wasn't expecting you to say yes anyways. After you see where I live, you probably won't want to go back." If you're wondering, I'm not taking him to the Institute. I know that earlier yesterday morning that I said I'd have trouble bringing some friends over for a while to the house since the Lightwoods live at the Institute. My parents thought of a plan B. It was quite a while ago that I actually forgot. Around… last year? Earlier this year? Maryse and Robert bought a house for us Lightwood kids to have hangouts with mundane's if they get suspicious. Also, it's for Jace to bring his sluts over and Isabelle to bring her manwhore friends over too. I've got my own room just for cover. There are a couple of mundane's that they have to clean the house so… I'm just hoping that my room is just as it was left… except for maybe an organized closet and vacuumed carpets.

"Why wouldn't I be back?"

"Oh," I dodge his question. "We're here." I press a button just below the rearview mirror and the tall black gates immediately allow me to enter. They open outward as I slowly drive into the roundabout. There's a fountain right in the centre with some fancy patters and sprinklers. There's a couple of decorative bushes as the roundabout goes but I pay no attention to detail, honestly.

Magnus has his eyes wide open and his jaws dropped. The house we live in would be considered a 'mansion' to mundanes. We only have a big house because the majority of the family loves to host parties. I really wish they didn't. The outside of the house is white. The front steps are stone with dark banisters that lead up to the front doors, rimmed with gold. To the left and the right are mini fountains and trees that make it look like a Zen garden. There's the sand too.

I park my car just in front of the steps. We aren't going to be here long, I don't think. Magnus gets out of the car first, eager to see what the hell is inside this mansion of a house. I chuckle as his attraction to a single house. It's a lot bigger than a regular mundanes house but… my parents work for Apple _and_ the Clave. It should make sense.

I walk up the steps and unlock the door. Magnus is jumping impatiently behind me, it's… cute. Magnus is _really_ growing on me.

Once you step into the house there's a large foyer where there's a round table in the centre with a fancy flower in a vase. I take off my shoes just because I hate walking around the house with them on. Magnus doesn't take off his. The shoelaces just happen to be too complicated for him. There's a grand staircase that leads to the West and East wing of the house. Underneath that are two corridors. One to a couple of the spare rooms, another corridor for Jace's one night stands and torture rooms. That is shared with Izzy too. I've never been in there and I don't ever want to go in their either.

To the left is the kitchen and game room while to the right is the living room and family room. Upstairs to the West wing are my siblings bedrooms and mine with a few extra rooms which I don't take any particular interest in. To the East wing is my parents bedroom and a couple of 'higher authority' rooms that I'm not allowed to go into until I have my first 'higher authority' meeting which my parents have yet to introduce me to. I turned 18 a couple of months ago and they still haven't allowed me to go to _any_ of their meetings.

"You came all this way, just to feed your cat?"

"Er… I live here. It's not exactly what I would call 'all this way' if you ask me." I chuckle and head to the kitchen. We've got a _really_ white kitchen, not to mention the marble floors that cover the whole entire ground floor. The basement is off limits so I have no clue what's down there. I respect my parents boundaries. They'll tell me what I need to know what they feel like I should know. The only thing that I won't tell them when they need to know is that I'm gay or that I'm with Magnus. That's just… no.

I walk over to the kitchen island and grab the little cat food from underneath it in the cabinets. I place the food right next to Church's water then get back to Magnus who has already made himself acquainted with most of the snack cupboards.

"Take what you want. I'm pretty sure no one will notice." He smiles at me gratefully and takes a ready made smote. I giggle at his choice of lunch then show him the rest of the ground floor. Soon enough, I'm taking him upstairs. I point out Jace's room which has a plain white door, Izzy's room which has a Barbie pink door, then mine which is a dark brown with a bronze handle.

"Er… you're probably not going to expect what you see," I warn him, giving him some sort of chance to back out before he sees what will scar him.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Suit yourself," I sigh, pushing down on the handle and opening the door.

I see what I expected to see. There are clean floors, nothing out of place in my walk-in closet which is practically empty and the rest of my room is pretty much dust-free too. My bedsheets are a navy blue with a white flat sheet underneath. On the pillowcases, Alec in fancy calligraphy writing is sewed on to the right upper corners. The walls of my room is a dark blue, almost black, colour. On each wall there are 2 thick white streaks to add some sort of interesting thing to my room. My desk is black and so is everything else but the bedside table which is mahogany and the walk-in closet door which slides and is made of opaque glass. The floor is a dark oak wood which has no flaws whatsoever and- did I forget to mention that the grand staircase is in the same dark wood too? Probably did. Well, from that first first step on the stairs, I'm pretty sure the wood runs thought the rest of the upstairs floor. There is the attic but, that's off limits too.

"Yeah, pretty dull and plain. I know." I try not to swing off my jacket right at this moment even if I'm sweating through the fabric. This is too conflicting for me. Magnus deserves to know. He's got his boyfriend rights to know. I can't let this get too far. I really can't. But… just… no. Not now.

"No. It's got a lot more colour than I expected." I chuckle, plopping myself down on the edge of the bed. He walks around, trying to find something. I already know what it is. I point to the glass door. He slides it open. "A lot bigger too," he continues from his last sentence. "For someone who doesn't own a lot of clothes, you sure have a big closest." I smile.

"I own a lot of the same thing." My cheeks go red as he walks into the closet. I hear the drawers opening and closing, some cabinets being opened as well. Once Magnus opens a drawer and it doesn't close, my whole body turns around, face splatting against the neat bed sheets.

"You own Calvin Klein!" There it is. Screw my mother for buying me designer underwear. "Hugo Boss?!" Is it really that surprising? Oh… wait. Hugo Boss… I'm pretty sure that's new. "You got these on sale a week ago?!" Yup. They are definitely new. But… _what the hell_? When did my parents decide to buy my underwear from designer brands? We only got this place as a backup incase any mundies got suspicious!

"Could you look at something other than underwear that I would burry 6 feet deep in my closet?" My voice is mumbled through the pillow but it's clear enough.

"How could I?" Magnus comes out holding a pair of light blue boxer briefs. "I'm pretty sure you'd look _really_ hot in this." I run for what he's holding and hide it back in one of the drawers. I stand in front of it so he can't open it. If only it had a lock and key… Clary's rune will do the trick. Glamour it too.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." He comes over to me and stands just a couple of inches away. He gives a deep exhale and I can smell the aftertaste of alcohol. "You know you like it." I want to say that I don't but I do. It um… what does Izzy call it? Right. It turns me on.

"Magnus," I say sternly. His eyes lock with mine. He gives a small "hmm?" then smirks, the gap between his lips slightly open. "Just…" I don't know what I want him to do so I let my body take over and not my brain. "… kiss me already." Well, that was unexpected. Magnus leans in slowly, his lips just brushing mine. I can't take it. I lean forward, pushing him backward slightly instead. He fights back, and I surrender. He's good. Too good. And… more experienced. I wouldn't take it that far yet but I already know that he is. It's in his age.

I pull back. "We should um… we should get back to school." I barely remember the reason why I spoke since I just love being in such a tight and enclosed space with Magnus. I bet both genders would.

"Way to ruin the moment," chuckles Magnus. "But you're right. We should probably get going. Are you sure you're not going to eat before we go though?" I snigger.

"Magnus, I've lasted a whole week eating just an apple and only drinking 2 cups of water. I'll be fine." He is expression tells me that he's wondering how that's possible so I explain with some parts left out. "I was about 13 and was going on this stupid training week. It was all survival in the wilderness and stuff. Treat it as the Hunger Games where we have to fight each other but not so bad that it had to be to the death. It was more like first blood." _Which could also be turned into last blood. _I almost see Magnus cringe.

"I'm really underestimating your innocence, aren't I?" He walks me out, his fingers wrapping around mine.

"You have no idea," I mumble. Yes, that has a double sided meaning. Don't think that I don't know what you're thinking. I'm Alec. Listen to Magnus. _Everyone_ underestimates me. We make our way out of the house, me staying behind for a second to lock the door. When I turn around, I see Magnus taking dibs on the drivers seat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" His arm is resting on the roof of the Porche, one leg crossed over the other. I grin. Seeing him in such tight yet casual (for Magnus) clothes makes me feel as if I'm suppose to go over there and have a make-out session with him.

I get to the passengers seat and unlock the doors as fast as I can. Luckily, I'm smart enough to go slower than the average Shadowhunter.

"You'll see." I'm pretty sure I ended the conversation. I'm now positive that I did since he's starting the car and driving off. I stare out of the window like a three-year old, not caring if Magnus was going to crash my Porche or not. To have my attention back on him, he grabs hold of my left hand with his right. He controls the steering wheel with his free hand. At least if he wrecks this car and we both die, I'd be going down with him.

As we get out of the car, our usual group of friends are waiting for us. Aline and Helen squeal together as they see that I'm letting Magnus drive my precious vehicle which I only drove once before. That was… this morning.

"Hey, guys." Magnus flashes them his signature smile and I just wave. I lock the door and stuff my hand in my pocket. The other free hand does pen tricks. I taught myself from having to study so hard. That's why I'm good with a bow. Finger work when pulling the string and letting it loose. I've got good eyes too. Not because they're blue but because I"m not like Jace and Izzy who have their eyes glued to phones and laptops all day.

Magnus and I stand next to each other, our friends naturally forming a circle from beside us so we could all have a conversation together without having to lean forward of backward.

"Oh, just hold hands already. It's awkward if it's only us." My eyes widen at Aline's comment. Helen pulls on her hand to calmly tell her to stop but she ignore it. Magnus gladly takes my hand out of my pocket and I'm forced into my world of red.

"Ah! There it is!" says Jordan in a 'he finally got to you and I'm grateful' tone. I groan and keep my head down, eyes on the pen.

"Can we just go already?" I plead in a silent mumble. Stupid hair. It's not covering my eyes or my face. Damn you Isabelle. Damn you.

"Eager to show off your new boyfriend there, Alec?" teases Raph. I want to rune his mouth shut. See, these are the moments where you are grateful for having your brothers girlfriend as your own friend… with benefits of creating runes which don't' exist in any book.

"Maybe…" I mumble, the pen still going in circles along my fingers. I want to run now. Preferably with Magnus but… ditching school isn't on the list of things I'm suppose to do.

"Let's just go. You've had your fun." Camille leads the boys away while Aline and Helen give us both hugs. He's as surprised as I am. When they're gone through the front doors, we exchange glances.

"Is that normal?" He's known them longer than I have, of course I had to ask.

"Nope. Haven't had a hug like that from them since I met them." Huh. That's odd.

"You know what," I sigh, placing the pen back in my pocket. "Let's just get to our lockers, okay? I want to be sure that I can get through these hallways without passing out."

"You did it this morning, why not now?"

"My brother and sister will be watching from somewhere. That's why." Magnus chuckles.

"Your siblings seem to care about you a lot. You do too. They won't judge you just because you're in a relationship. I can't say for sure about your parents though. I don't want you to get your hopes up." He sounds as if he regrets ever meeting me, but if he didn't, his life would be as miserable as ever.

"Don't worry about that." I give him a smile, but I'm pretty sure he sees it as something worse. "I barely have any hopes."

At the end of the school day, people have already spread rumours about me being Magnus's boy toy. I can hear it from every corner of the school, even the ones as to which I thought would never be in use. I leave them alone, just as Magnus had told me to. I don't know what good that does me. Not at all. If it doesn't do me anything, might as well not do it, right? Ignoring these things… I'm guess he just doesn't want it all to get into my head. What people say doesn't matter. It's about _us_. I'm not so sure if I agree with him on that. The way people see me is a big deal. Well, to my self-esteem it is. I'm not as confident as everyone else is. I'm just… there in the background. But now, even with dark and dull clothes, I stand out because of Magnus. At least he warned me about this before I mid-way came out. I knew I had to sacrifice my background style and I've done just that. Somehow, I have no regrets.

Magnus stands next to me as we unlock our lockers together. We even lock them at the same time. We walk very close to one another, but we don't hold hands. For one, we're drawing enough attention. And two, Magnus seems to respect that. He's giving me space to take it all in. He knows what it feels like to be someone coming out of the closet.

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" My voice is quiet, and small. I'm hoping that no one thinks I'm asking him to come overnight. That would just be… weird.

"Yeah. These are very important cl- people. I pretty much have no choice." He was about to say 'client.' He's a warlock. It's right there. I've got proof and evidence now.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" We stop at the drivers seat of my car. He opens the door for me and gives me a cheek kiss before I shut the door myself and he backs way. I previously suggested for me to drive him home but he said he needed the air. NYC and Brooklyn air are both polluted. I don't see how he wants it. Needing it is a different story, but his tone of voice when he said that… I knew he just wanted to think. I let him do that. He's respecting me, so I respect him.

Once I get home, I receive a phone call from Mum and Dad. They're coming home tonight. Apparently, the Clave sent them to stay 'at home' for 2 nights since the attacks of demons around Alicante have been low and such high authority won't be needed. Oh, and they are giving me my first lesson on being an adult Shadowhunter. I hate how being under 18 means that your'e still a kid. The word 'teenager' doesn't exist in the Shadow World.

"Excited?" Jace asks as he flops onto my bed. I grumble. I sit at my desk, going through a once-over of all basic Shadowhunter knowledge.

"No. Stressed, yes. Excited, no." I don't take my eyes off the papers in front of me as I speak. They're too important. More important than Jace.

"I hear that they're bringing over a guest so, wear something… anything but that." He gestures to me clothes but I don't pay attention.

"Mm-hmm. That's nice. Have fun with Clary."

"I was talking about your first intro," Jace huffs. I barely register it as I come across the Mortal Cup.

"Right…" Honestly, I don't give a fuck about what the hell Jace is talking about right now. I'm too focused. I can't let him break that thread.

"Ugh. You're not listening. Alec, have you lost your virginity?"

"Yeah, sure." Okay, now that I'm actually being brought back to reality, I comprehend what he says. "Actually, never mind." I let my head fall back. It's so much work. Hold up… a guest? What guest could my parents possibly need to just 'introduce' me to the _real_ Shadowhunter world.

"Ah, so you are listening to me. Well, I've got nothing left to say-"

"Oh, Jace? Nothing to say? That's new."

"Don't get sassy with me, _Alexander_." That doesn't sound as nice when he says it. I like it when Magnus says my full name better. "Could you at least tell me how it goes afterwards?" I nod. "Thanks, bro. Talk to you later." I nod again, dismissing him through the door. Why did he even come in here anyways? Oh, shit. I need to change. I'm wearing sweats and I'm wearing a holey sweatshirt.

"Mum wants you downstairs. Says your 'lesson' is about to start." It's Izzy at the door.

"Thanks," I yell back as I take my shirt off. Running, I press my ear against the door, fighting the urge to lock it. I listen carefully.

"Are you sure you'll be able to teach him? It's just… we don't have much time with the Clave and Sebastian becoming a main suspect for the demon attacks." That's my Mum. Always leaving guests to themselves. Wait… my parents weren't teaching me? And, Sebastian? Is he the reason why those demons could go out in the sunlight?

"Of course." Hm. This guest is formal and male.

"His room is just at the end of the corridor. You'll be able to find it easily." I hear high heels retreating and footsteps going up the stairs. Crap. I find a pair of jeans in my closet. These are ripped. I'm not even bothering to match today. I fuss around for a shirt, goosebumps forming along my runed arms and torso. I need Clary's rune. This guest is probably an experienced Shadowhunter so it shouldn't be so bad if he saw me drawing a rune on my arm, right?

I run to my bedside table and sit on the edge of my bed, my back facing the door. I'm seriously afraid of seeing who this guy is. What if he's hotter than Magnus? What? NO! No one could be hotter than Magnus. Oh lord, I'm actually using the word hot to describe someones appearance and not their temperature. I'm turning into a mundane. Fuck.

I use my right hand to draw the Relax rune on my left arm. The pain helps. It's a distraction to the amount of information I'll have to take in later. Once the light is gone, I drop my stele and close my eyes. After five seconds of calming myself down a little, I feel the rune taking effect. Finally. I begin to walk over to the sliding doors of my closet, looking for a shirt again.

"Do you really have to put something on? I like you better shirtless." That voice. It was muffled through the door but now… It's so much more clear. My head slowly turns to my door. It's closed but someone in black jeans and a buttoned up shirt with sleeves folded up to the elbow, leans on it.

"_Magnus_?" Our eyes lock and I register the smirk on his face. "Y- you… I- I thought…" My eyes are just wide open right now. I never pictured Magnus to find out this way. "You said you had some important people to get to!" I cross my arms over my bare chest. "Well, you almost said client but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" I scoff in a low voice.

"At least now I know why you keep wearing sweaters and why our friends keep talking about such an 'innocent' face having tattoos." Magnus is still smiling. Does he find this funny?

"Were you ever going to tell me you were- are a warlock?"

"I was considering. I should ask you the same. Were you going to tell me you _are_ a Shadowhunter?" He walks over to me, standing by my closet. I'm still not over the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt. Sure I have muscles and abs but I'm pretty sure they're not as impressive as Jace's.

"I wanted to tell you tonight. That's why I asked you to come over. I was going to bring you here." His fingers trace a rune on my arm. I'm forced to look away, right to the side and up at the ceiling. Why couldn't I just find a shirt? A shirt. Is that too much to ask?

"Do you really find the ceiling more fascinating than me?" His voice forces me to look back at him.

"No," I admit. "But, I'm wondering how you're not freaking out."

"Why should I?" he smirks, eyes looking down at my body. I'm hoping the bulge in my pants isn't obvious. I really am.

"In case you haven't already figured this out, it's bad enough when a _straight_ Downworlder is dating _straight_ Shadowhunter. If my parents even find out about me being gay, they're probably going to _consider_ committing suicide. If they find out that I'm gay _and_ dating a Downworlder, they're probably going to kick me out_ then_ commit suicide." Magnus chuckles, then puts his hand on my cheek.

"Alexander, don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal." I move away to find a shirt in my closet before he has 2 seconds of a touch on my face. He's not thinking logically here. I need him to be serious, not playful. Not now.

"Magnus, we're two different _species. _How can I _not_ worry about this?" My arms gestures to both of us. He sighs and gives up. He's suppose to be the one being mature here. After all, he's now not only my boyfriend, but my teacher.

"I still don't see why you're so worried about this. Just because we're different does mean I can't lo- like you." _He was about to say love_. I ignore it. That's not the issue here.

Once I find a simple white V-neck, I walk away from Magnus as I put it on.

"We're not _just_ different. We're polar opposites! In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any fashion sense and I don't have magic!" Then, I dig even deeper. I know that this will get him to listen. "Oh, and I'm not _immortal_." I sit on the edge of my bed, pouting like a three year old when they don't get their mini pocket knives. Well, probably not every three year old was like that but that was what I was like.

"Alexander, you're still a teenager. You've got _a lot_ learn." I want to tell him that _that_ was why he was here. To teach me. But I know that isn't what he meant by having a lot to learn.

"I know, I know," I sigh, leaning back, my hands covering my face.

"Hey." A warm hand moves my arm away from my eyes. I keep them closed. The light is too much. I prefer the dark, black, anything that doesn't involve colour. "Let me see those blue eyes." I want to say no, but I want to see him too. My eyes flicker open. Suddenly, the thought of him finding out that I'm a Shadowhunter fades and I'm lovestruck all over again. I don't care about that fact that he's a warlock, a Downworlder, or that he's immortal. I just care about _him_. I care that he is Magnus. I care because he is _my_ boyfriend.

I see his catlike eyes. They're so green, then turns brighter with gold rims. My eye don't look like that. They're just a regular blue. Honestly, I have no clue why Magnus finds them so interesting. I slowly pull myself up on my elbows, kissing him softly. I feel a smile playing against his lips. The thought of him being someone that I thought I would hate… it's just disappearing. Magnus slowly pulls me up, so we're both standing. I feel his fingers trail up the sides of my thighs then under my shirt. Goosebumps are left wherever his fingers touch. It's so… I don't know. It just feels _really_ good. It's the feeling of knowing that someone loves you and you love them back. Or when you have a crush on someone and they say yes to be your date to a _really_ big event. It feels like that. I'm not sure whether there's a word for it.

"Are you okay?" mumbles Magnus as we pull away from each other. I rest my hands on his neck and shoulders.

"I might be… if you give me the answer to something." Magnus has a glint in his eyes. I have a feeling it's his turn to worry.

"What is it?"

"How old are you?" He laughs. I can't get enough of that sound. It's more angelic than Jace, and that's saying something.

"You want the truth? You have to promise not to freak out." It's my turn to laugh. But in the end, I swore on the Angel Raziel that I wouldn't burst. "Around 800."

"Around?" I'm not surprised by the number of centuries, but by how he isn't being exact.

"When you've been around for this long, it's hard to keep track," he shrugs. I smile. It's not a smile many people can get out of me. It's one that only Magnus can.

"Good enough for me," I sigh, kissing him. Then I remember the _real_ reason to why he's here. "You're my teacher." My eyes widen as I pull back. Magnus does a small scoff that really doesn't mean anything. He lets me go, seeing as I'm in the need to pace or something. He stands there, smiling at me. Watching me.

There's a sweater that hangs on my desk chair and I'm about to pick it up before blue sparks cause it to fold neatly back into my closet. Magnus.

"Hey!" I walk to my closet, picking it up from the pile, but with the sound of another _snap!_ It's back in my closet.

"I'm _sooo_ not letting you put that on. How many times am I going to get you like this?" I groan, then a knock comes at the door again. Izzy pokes her head in.

"Oh, you told him already?" She's pointing back and forth from me and Magnus.

"No, he's the guest Maryse and Robert brought in." Izzy nods her head.

"Good luck with focusing," giggles Izzy. I'm about to say, _I'll need it_, but decide that she'll just make fun of me even more than she does now. So would Jace if she told him.

"Can you please reason with him that I need my jacket?"

"_Noooo _way. I don't care _what _you wear as long as it's not any of those jackets again. Let Magnus pick for you, I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you shirtless." Another giggle. There's an awkward snort in the end that makes her stop for a second but she continues anyways.

"Oh, he's done that. Walked in on me too." I roll my eyes. Izzy sends Magnus a wink then closes the door.

"You say jacket," Magnus laughs.

"What? It you that's weird. You say sweater."

"The majority of New York says sweater," he defends.

"Whatever." I wave my hand and reach in for another jacket. I don't give a crap on what colour it is as long as I have one.

"Nope," says Magnus, locking the door with a binding spell.

"You're so infuriating," I huff, my ams folding against my chest again. It rives up slightly and tightens around my abdomen. I want to put my arms down but Magnus steps forward and I'm lost.

"You know you love it." He leans in, capturing my lips with his. Angel, I want to smack him, but he feels so good that I can't possibly take that away.

"Magnus…"

"What?" He grunts, arms still tight around my upper body.

"Aren't you suppose to be giving me a lesson on some Shadowhunter stuff?"

"Fine." He steps back and lets his fingers trails down my naked arms. See, this is why I wanted my jacket. "When talking to people you don't know very well and is a part of the Shadow World, speak formally. Hmm…" he taps his chin. "Oh, never fight against someone without a reason. They'll see you as someone who isn't mature enough to handle his own behaviour." He stares up at the ceiling for a second. "Yup. That's all I can tell you. I pretty much gave you a crash course on what to do as an adult Shadowhunter."

I chuckle.

"Really, Magnus? That's it?"

"Mm hmm. Now, where were we?" I grin. I lean down to kiss him, hoping that I'm doing something right. He leans, back so I'm on top of him. Soon enough, he's dragging us upwards, then flipping us over so I'm underneath him.

"The door's unlocked." I point out, breaking away just the slightest little bit. "And for the record, I just met you yesterday." Magnus snaps his fingers then draws a rectangle in blue sparks. He blows and it stretches out to fit the door perfectly. The blue sparks glint along the walls and floor as well.

"To lock and seal. Soundproof too."

"Why would you put a soundproof spell on the wa-" He cuts my line off by kissing me deeply, not even warning me by leaning in slowly. He just does. That's long forgotten though. He pulls my lower and lower, backing up to the bed. Our shoes are automatically gone. They make such a loud thud on the ground that I'm actually understanding Magnus's precautions. I like having a smart boyfriend.

As his tongue slips into my mouth, a moan escapes me. It's pretty loud no matter how much I hate making noise. And there is a reason for the walls to be soundproofed now. Great. Don't take that sarcastically. This is really just… prefect.

In a flash of more blue sparks, our shirts are gone and I'm dying for skin contact. Magnus's skin is smooth and even in tone. He doesn't have protruding abs like I do but they are definitely chiselled there. His biceps are strong yet nonexistent of any tension. He's completely relaxed while I'm _completely_ worked up. The tightening around my jeans is bigger but I refuse to let it go that far. When I'm ready, I'll be ready. But, it's just not now. Or for the next few months.

"You got a problem there?" Magnus looks down at my pants and I turn around so my face hits the pillow. _Well, that's embarrassing._

"Nope. I'm fine." My voice is muffled, but Magnus seems to get it. He lies next to me so if I turn my head to the left, he's in my view.

"Then why did you look away?" I can hear the small joy in his voice. He knows he's teasing me. It won't be long now before he's going to attempt sexting.

"Because," I say. "I like my pillow." Now is when I hear him laugh.

"You seem to keep hiding today, Alexander. Care to tell me why?" _You're too good for me. _That's my answer, but I know it's not something he'll accept. He's going to start complimenting me if I say that so… no. I can't go with that.

"No. Not really." He laughs again.

"Then stop hiding. It's just me. Besides, I've already seen you shirtless- twice now." I blush, then look into his eyes. His face is too damn perfect. At least now I see why all the girls _and_ guys like Magnus and aren't falling for Golden Boy: Jace. Magnus is much more worthy to die for. Especially since he doesn't have a big ego and does well in school.

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it." I smile. My fingers link into his and I pull him closer to me, capturing him in a lip lock. My left hand rises to his neck, feeling the ends of his hair. Magnus's arms are resting on my waist and touching my neck. Angel, that's good.

"When's my next lesson?" I muttered. I just wanted to get him shirtless again, actually.

"The day after tomorrow," states Magnus. "Why?" I lean forward with a cheeky smile.

"No reason," I say, my voice slightly higher. Magnus catches on and pulls me down. I'm starting to think that my lessons will have to be more frequent and extensive if I'm going to learn anything about the adult Shadow World.

* * *

**Whoops. 7599 words. We passed 6000. Wasn't it suppose to be 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, ****_then, _****7000? Oh well. Long chapters for you readers and/or writers to read. Reviews are welcome! Don't worry, this is just the build up of the story. We've got ****_things_**** planned!**


	9. Underneath the Glitter

**Hopefully this chapter does well :) Review please! That's our main goal here. We don't care about the # of follows or favourites, just please review.**

* * *

"When do you have to leave?" I ask, hoping it isn't until another hour or so, but I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Around…" Magnus checks his phone. He sighs. "Now." I groan. I don't want him to leave. He just found out the secret I've been dying to tell him, and we've only just started this make out thing.

"Um, Magnus? Are Camille and Raph vampires?" he grins.

"Smart little Nephilim," he comments. He stands up and explains as he buttons up his top. "Camille was the leader of the New York Clan, then Raph, and now they're co-leaders." I nod.

"Jordan is_ definitely_ a wolf then. Hm… Ragnor's a warlock, right?" I never really thought about Jordan much, but now that I look at it, if he is the opposite of Ragnor and Camille, I must be right.

"How'd you know? Well, I don't blame you for Jordan but, Ragnor doesn't have any marks that are_ clearly_ visible. Like mine." He looks down at his stomach. He pokes an area where his nonexistent belly button is. That's not clear. I didn't notice it until he pointed it out.

"His ears. I don't know why, but I could just tell." Magnus shrugs.

"I suppose you don't know this one though. Aline and Helen… they have the Sight, but they aren't Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, or demons. They're purely human." I bob my head, taking the information in.

"So… I'm a friend to a bunch of Downworlders and Sightful mundies. Great." I sit on the edge of the bed, taking up my shirt and putting it over my head. Magnus helps me bring it down. That's his excuse for touching my chest.

"Magnus…" I warn, but a smile is still plastered on my face.

"What? I can't touch my own boyfriend?" I shiver at him calling me his boyfriend. I'm still not use to it. I know we've moved fast. Well, clearly, we have. He knows it to. But now what? He's a warlock and I'm a Shadowhunter. That's just going to mess everything up even more since we both know now.

"Mm… not like that." Magnus makes a face but I just laugh. I put his hands on my waist and I let my hands slowly move up his arms. He shivers slightly. I'm glad I have this effect on him. "I prefer this more." Our lips collide and I'm lost in some sort of world. I don't know why, but the thought of just Magnus makes me tingle. He's so sweet, and he's considerate, respectful. Even when I freaked out and even when he found out I was a child of the Nephilim, he accepted me anyways. And I hope he doesn't ever stop.

"I'm starting to like you more than before," he mutters lowly. I'm confused, and he sees it. "Your Shadowhunter side has a dirtier mind." I open my mouth to protest, but he's right. I'm only more open with myself since he knows that I'm a Shadowhunter. I could walk around shirtless and he wouldn't mind. No, he would probably prefer it, actually.

My face, as usual, flushes. Magnus lets his hand cup my face gently, and kisses me softly on the lips. No, nothing passionate like what we were doing ten minutes ago, but soft and sweet. I like it. I would say love, but I'm not so sure. Yet.

"I'll walk you downstairs," I murmur, my lips brushing against his as I speak. He grins then takes my hand. He walks me to the door, plants a kiss on it, then lets go. I miss the warmth he gives me when he's holding me at night, but I can't wish for that so soon. I'm responsible, I have to keep myself composed and presentable. Unlike how he found me when he first entered my bedroom. Angel, that was awkward.

When we start walking down the stairs, I hear Isabelle and Jace's doors open. I don't acknowledge them. My attention is focused on Magnus 100%. Besides, how can you let your eyes tear away from this guy? He's outstanding no matter what he wears or what he does. He's a better natural than Jace. _Why do you keep comparing him to Jace? You're over it!_ I tell myself. Yeah, I am. I am. _I am_. That's a hell of an accomplishment if you ask me.

"How was your first lesson? Everything went smoothly, I hope?" Maryse comes out with a forced smile on her face. Robert just looks stoned. His expression is blank. I can't read it.

"It went better than I thought it would," I give a smile that's as forced as me coming out of the closet.

"Magnus, you'll be coming by Thursday?" she says. Her eyes tell me that she's uncomfortable with a warlock teaching me, but that's how it has to be since they're too 'busy' to even talk to their own kids.

"Yes. I'll begin right after his school hours are over." Magnus actually is doing a good job on keeping himself calm. He can do that everywhere.

"Excellent. I'll let Alec see you off. Have a good evening, Mr. Bane." He nods politely at my parents and watches them leave, out of sight and out of earshot. I open the Institute doors and step outside with him. I need to ask him a few things.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the warlock who has to teach _you_?"

"I don't really see what's so hard about teaching me. I'm actually a pretty good student."

"Are you? I didn't teach you anything at all tonight." We both laugh.

"No, you taught me a couple of things." I recall all the practicing on make-out sessions _very_ well.

"I taught you things that I'm not suppose to be here for."

"Are you sure about that?" I tease. "You said yourself that you're my boyfriend. And that you're going to come over on Thursday. And that-"

"Alexander." He grips me by my waistband and we're only inches apart. "Shut up." He kisses me, and I kiss back. At least we're hidden away from the balcony's because of the walls that stretched out from the statue of the Angel Raziel above us. If anyone sees us and confronts me, I will hide in my room until all is forgotten.

"You're picking me up tomorrow for school," demands Magnus as he walks down one of the three steps.

"Since when?" I ask, a little dazed.

"Since I asked you to." I roll my eyes and watch him go down the last steps and walk down the pathway. He draws up a portal and gives me a wink before stepping through the bright blue. Only after the portal closes, signalling that he is back at his loft, I open the Institute doors and walk in. Once I'm inside and I close the door, I sink down on against it with a heavy sigh.

"He kissed you!" I hear a gasp-shriek from above me. When I look up, I don't see who I'm expecting.

"What the fuck?! _Jace_?!" He standing on one of the locks to the doors to give him leverage. He holds a stele against the door, opening up a little porthole to see through. Damn.

"Who did you think I was? I mean, no one can duplicate _my_ golden awesomeness." Why do I have to be the _parabatai_ of someone so… egotistical? I swear, that's the only word I have for him.

"I was expecting Izzy since she's usually the one to get up in my love life," I answer back, folding my arms across my chest. At least I have a shirt on. Why does it have to be a tight one?

"Oh, I'm right here." I look to the other side of the door and see her standing there. She has a stele with her too.

"_By the angel_." I exhale heavily, standing up from my spot against the door. My face is still red from blushing at Magnus's compliments that it hasn't died down yet. Oh, how I wish it would. Magnus wouldn't want that, but I do.

I start to retreat to my room. It's the only safe place in this hellhole which I'm going to move out of someday. I get up to the landing and make it down the hall safely. Once I step into the room and attempt to close it, there's a combat boot blocking it. I pull harder, hoping it would get Jace's boot some sort of bruise between the door and the frame. He moves it quickly, only to be opened more with a pull from the other side. I keep tugging.

"Oh, come on Alec! We're not that bad!" whines Izzy on the other side.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" I say back, giving a harsh pull on the door. It inches closer. Just another few inches and it'll be closed for good. Magnus's spell is still in the room. I'm one Shadowhunter against 2. That's _so_ not fair.

I finally get the door to close. It's silent. Just the way I like it, but way too eerie.

"If you're yelling profanities through the door, Magnus spelled my room so I wouldn't hear it. And if you're wondering why you can't unlock it, he spelled that too." Just a simple warning. I don't care if they can't hear me or not. If they can, good for them. If they can, lets just say that I tried.

I don't check to see if they're gone. Instead of doing that, I get out my homework and start working on it by the desk. My bed is messed up from the make-out session anyways. I start working on my History homework. It's not that hard. It's my best subject.

_BAM!_

I reach to the point of a heart attack when my door suddenly slams open. I hold onto my chest, right where the rapid thudding is. I hear Jace give a silent 'thank you' to the redhead behind him. I hear him peck her softly on the forehead then come in after Izzy. She watches me roll my eyes and smiles. Deep down, she probably knew I had a crush on Jace those long years ago. I guess she's happy for me.

"How'd you get in?" I ask in a short breath.

"Clary's got powerful runes," states Jace with pride. I turn around and continue working. I don't want them in here. I want them out.

"Your room is... _sparkly_," says Isabelle with a hint of fascination. She says it in those creepy witch hag voices as they tap the tips of their fingers together. It's just… creepy.

"It's Magnus's spell. Why are you in here? I thought I mad it clear that I didn't want you to be." I don't face them. I can just see their reactions in my brain.

"Your bed is messed up," points out Jace. His footsteps go around to the side of the bed. "There's one dent in each pillow, and they're both different sizes…" My forehead bangs on the desk. I can't take this. I slam my textbook and binder shut.

"Just get to the point already!" My voice is strained from trying not to yell. Isabelle closes the door and stands next to my bed.

"Did you have sex with Magnus already?" I feel like puking. Jace notices my face get a shade lighter- and that's ghost white.

"Definitely not," he says, wiping the sweat off the palms of his hands onto his blue jeans. "Wait… if you didn't do that, what did you do?"

"Make-out session. Duh!" Izzy says it as if it's as easy as saying her name. **(AN. That part after 'Duh' and before 'her name' just sounded funny. Try saying it really fast. It's like… it's well… hard)**

I avert my eyes. My head bangs on my desk again… multiple times. When I finally calm down, I notice that my siblings are still observing the bed. Angel, they're weird.

"Why are you still here?" I mumble.

"You said we'd finish our conversation after school." Isabelle has her hands on her hips in triumph. Oh. So that was what she was saying this morning when I practically skipped breakfast. I know that I'm not _ever_ going to win this so I turn around and put my arms across my chest. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?

"Fine," I huff. "But you're not touching any of my stuff in the process. Nor are you changing it. And y

ou have 10 minutes." 10 minutes is 1 minute in the Isabelle language. But in some cases, such as fashion wise situations, 10 minutes turns to 10 hours.

"Ten minutes! Angel, you are_ cruel_." But, she's taking what she can get. So, to keep your undivided attention, I'll sum up what she said.

1) Don't have sex on the first date. 2) How long a proper make-out session should be. 3) What to do on the first date. 4) How to act in school. (This is where most of the time takes up) Lastly, 5) Dress to impress. I honestly have _never_ liked that expression.

"Are we done here?" I groan.

"Jace's turn!"

"I've got nothing to say," he grunts. "I just came here because you said you might need backup."

"Fine, let's go." Now that I see their faces, I feel kind of guilty. Jace doesn't seem to care, but Izzy does. Once Jace opens the door and leaves, I spring up and drag my sister back, closing the door in front of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hah. now she knows what it's like to be confused.

"I need more help than I think," I admit. As much as I hate to say it, it's true.

"That's a good thing! We can finally talk about boys!"

"Not in that way, Iz." I drag her back to the side of my bed. I sit right at the head while she sits cross-legged in the centre. "I need to let this out. I can't keep this in forever. Just ask me what you want to know and I'll tell you." Angel, I never thought I'd _ever_ say those words, unless they're history facts. The sad part about this is that we're not talking about history. We're talking about the present time and being in 'intimate' relationships. Serious ones.

Izzy shrieks a lot higher than usual. Her hands are in fists by her chin when she jumps on the mattress. My eyes open wide. I'm not ready to let everything out, but I know I'll be once I've gotten at least _some _things out. This is my sister. I know she can keep a secret when it's necessary. I'm hoping she know my definition of necessary.

"When was your first kiss?"

"First day of school. An undergoing construction classroom during lunch." That makes Izzy jaw drop.

"Okay, um, who leaned in? Him or you?"

"Him."

"No surprise there. Did you guys drop hints to each other or did it just play out that way?"

"He dropped hints. I tried to stay normal. He just kept complimenting me."

"Do you feel any sexual tension towards him?" That makes my heart stop for a second.

"I… uh… I don't know." _Yes. Yes I do._

"I'll take that as a yes. You hesitated. Now, next question. Who made you come out of the closet? Was it him?"

"No, Ragnor persuaded me to. He said Magnus had a tough life and that he only ever loved one person which was Camille. He was hoping that I could make things easier for my own boyfriend." I mutter that last part.

"I still shocked you're so nonchalant when calling him your boyfriend. I mean, it's only been two days!" Izzy squeals again.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one who told me to say yes."

"Okay, fine. Huh, no one worded answers anymore. We're actually getting somewhere." Izzy taps her chin, then pops up as if a lightbulb just lit up above her head. "What did you guys do during lunch yesterday? I saw you and him leave in the car." Oh. I try to shorten everything. I know that parts that she wants to hear, so I give it to her.

"-then he started opening up drawers. When he stopped at one, I remembered how Maryse use to buy us those designer underwear and shit and that's exactly what he found. Some of them were brand new too. Do you know how embarrassing that was?!" I bury my face into a pillow. Izzy starts to laugh.

"What'd he do next?"

"He starts showing them off to me from the door." She laughs harder. "Right after that, I couldn't take it so I grabbed it form his hand and stuffed it back in the drawer. Just to make sure he wouldn't go through it again, I stood in front of the drawers. It was a little too late before I realized I was trapped in a _very_ tight closet space." I smile, starting to realize how stupid this sounds.

"He came up to me and- somehow- a-"

"A make-out session started," we say simultaneously. There's a moment of silence between us, but in the end, we burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's getting late. Simon said he'd call-"

"Go. I know you want to."

"Alec, I'm glad you're happy. I haven't seen you this way for years. I was actually getting worried. That's why I wanted for us to talk." I contemplate this for a minute. "You're my brother, Alec. If somethings up, I'll know. It's a good start. You haven't talked with me like that in years too. I'm surprised you did so suddenly. Thanks." Isabelle stands up and heads to the door.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's suppose to say thanks. You're the one who got me to say yes." She smiles. "Go talk to Simon. He's a nice guy, don't keep him waiting."

"Am I going to have to worry about you stealing my boyfriend any time soon?" I laugh. A real one. Not the kind Magnus can get out of me but it's a real one.

"No, you won't. It's a simple compliment."

"I'm liking this whole relationship thing. It's done you good." I return her smile.

"That's because I understand how you feel now." I give a breath and watch her pull on the handle. "Goodnight, Izzy," I practically yawn as she steps out the door.

"Night, Alec." And we're both out of sight.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of… I don't even know what it is. I'll put it in between the sound of a dying bird, and bagpipes. Arms shake me as I flutter my eyes open. It's Izzy..

"We've got an hour before you ned to pick up Magnus. Now, get up! We need to prepare." I groan. We have an _hour_. Seriously, there is something wrong with this girls head. I follow her up to my bathroom anyways. There really is no fighting her, unless we're in training. "Brush your teeth-" she orders. "while I do your hair. Honestly Alec, you either maintain it, or I cut it again." My eyes open wide. Tonight, I'm _so_ going to sleep in my clothes.

Once I finish rinsing my mouth out, Isabelle shoves me back into my bedroom. Not even a millisecond peek of myself in the mirror. She throws me a pair of black jeans (which is really the only thing I like in whatever else she'll throw me) and a white shirt. Huh. That's odd. I throw them on. When I look at what's on the shirt, I see a pair of black headphones in the corner surround by yellow paint splotches. She takes something off a hanger and tosses it to me, jumping, waiting to see her 'final creation.' I put it on, noticing that it's a matching black lather biker jacket. Not bad. I can deal with that yellow. The next item she gives me is a pair of neon yellow high tops from Adidas. I reluctantly put them on, doing the laces the pressing the velcro strap down. She fixes the ends of my jeans then tugs on my shirt. Finally, she hands me my black schoolbag.

"I've never been so proud. Not a single complaint all morning." Izzy has her hands clasped together, then she wipes a fake tear off her cheek.

"That's-" I clear my throat, "-probably because I haven't said a single word all morning."

"You almost look perfect. All that's missing now is a dog tag and… Magnus." I roll my eyes. "You're going to be late if you don't go now." I look at the clock that sits on my bedside table. It's 7:45. I've got a whole 40 minutes to get Magnus to school. It's possible to go to our lockers and head to class within the last 5 minutes.

"Fine, fine." Isabelle sends me out, not even giving me a chance to look at myself in the mirror or eat breakfast. I have one of the cupcakes in the Porche as I drive. These angelic runes really help with enhancing every sense possible.

When I arrive at Magnus's front door, he answers it wearing a simple white tee and scruffy jeans. He doesn't have much makeup on and walks barefooted around his house. He looks… normal?

"Izzy got a hold of you again?" I nod, a blush spreading to my cheeks. He notices and chuckles. His hand guides me in as his other closes the door. "You've got a little bit of red velvet on your face."

"Where?" It's impossible to describe how embarrassed I am.

"Let me help you." He steps closer to me, placing his finger underneath my chin. He tilts my head up, and I am forced to see those green-gold catlike eyes. My knees go weak and I feel like I'm about to collapse, but I stay as strong as possible. His lips touch mine, and I feel his tongue lick the corner of my lips. They retreat, them come back again, sliding across my lower lip. I don't move. I don't know what to do. No, not only that, I don't want to. I like it when the does he moving. Magnus's tongue pries my lips open and I let him through with no hesitation. That's all I do. His hands push me gently towards the bedroom. I know he's not going to let it go that far. He knows I'm new to this. He knows that it's only been 3 days!

Still, with my eyes closed, I can feel my knees bend to sit the bed. Magnus straddles me, slowly taking my jacket off, leaving my arms bare. He snaps our shirts away neatly onto the floor next to my jacket. My shoes and sapphire stele in my back pocket joins them. I can feel my heart racing, though there hasn't been much time for a breath so I can't say whether I'm out or not. I can tell that he likes to be in control. He likes the attetnion. _This_ is how he keeps my attention. Though he doesn't have to, he seems to want to.

I shuffle back, pulling him along with me. Once my head hits the back of the pillows, I flip us over so I'm on top instead of him.

"Did you get the red velvet off or not?" I tease. My hand press against the mattress next to his shoulders. It's like doing one extensive push-up.

"Yeah…" Now it's his turn to blush. I can do that to him? He's got tanner skin than I do so he probably does it a lot, but not enough for me to see.

"Great." I get up slowly, teasing him as I flip my shirt around, trying to find the front side.

"Nope." His arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled back onto the bed next to him, my shirt long forgotten. So much for Izzy doing my hair this morning. "We've got a while until school starts. I wouldn't mind ditching either…" he trails off.

"Magnus…" My warning is enough. He rolls his eyes then positions us so I'm underneath him. His gaze is so strong, powerful, 2 things I'll never have. I just have blue eyes. Typical, blue eyes.

"Have I ever told you that dark hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination?"

"I don't think so… We've only talked a number of times since most of what we usually do is making-out-"

"Well, it is." My turn to blush. "Aw, see. This is what I like about having you pick me up for school, though to be honest, I just enrolled so I would have an excuse of not being with so many clients." I stifle a laugh which ends up to a toothy smile.

"I like that sound." I think he's talking about that awkward laugh.

"Yeah? Well, I don't. I never smile." I try to wipe it from my face but it doesn't work.

"You're smiling now," he says teasingly. His chest is still pressed to mine. We're only inches apart.

"Just kiss me already," I roll my eyes.

"With pleasure." Yup. No words are spoken for the next… around 10 minutes. It ends there since the doorbell rang. When Magnus sees my face of confusion, he explains a little.

"I try to go through as many clients as I can before school starts. I probably should have told you that." I give him a lopsided grin.

"That's fine." He gets off of me and snaps his shirt back on.

"Take your time, or walk around shirtless. I think I prefer that. Help yourself out to anything in my kitchen. I don't mind." I give him a small thanks as he heads out of the bedroom. Damn. This bedroom is _big_. I try to ignore that and put my tee on. The yellow still pisses me off. Those_ shoes_. Those shoes tho. I'm becoming so mundane, I don't even know where to begin.

I take my jacket but I don't bother putting it on. It's just my way of teasing Magnus while I can. This shirt is tight around my arms so my biceps are pretty clear. The six-pack is something he'll have to work for.

I walk out and head into the kitchen, trying to hide my eyes and face from the loud colours that come from the front door. Seriously, it's like a whole rainbow exploded in the living room. I don't know who came in, but they certainly have a lot of stuff with bright colours that I can stand for only a number of seconds. And since it's morning, my eyes have barely adjusted.

I start to pour myself a glass of water when I hear a familiar voice.

"Mag, why do you have a Shadowhunter in your kitchen?" More shuffling.

"Oh, that's no ordinary Shadowhunter." I'm guessing that's my cue to introduce myself a little differently. I turn myself around, take a sip of water, and take in all the pairs of eyes I see. No, not clients, friends. All of them.

"Hey, guys." I'm trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Then, the bright colours start to burn my eyes. I look down, and spot my stele in my front pocket this time. I'll do it later, once the whole reintroduction is finished.

"_ALEC?!_" says the group in unison. It's so loud that I have cringe.

"Those aren't tattoos," says Jordan, slightly disappointed. I chuckle, taking in another sip of water.

"No, but my sister drew some on while I was drunk. I wasn't lying when I said I had no clue what was going on." Magnus stifles a laugh, so does Camille behind him.

"B-but y-you're with Magnus! You know he's a warlock right?" I nod at Helen's concerned question. At least I know she cares.

"This relationship is going to be so much more complicated than I thought," sighs Raph in the background.

"How is it complicated for you?" asks Magnus.

"Don't be so harsh," I say before anyone else can reply. "He's probably been alive longer than you have and hasn't found a single girlfriend." I hear snickers coming from every person but Raph. He opens up his mouth. In his eyes, I know what he's about to say. "I figured it out. Magnus told me nothing." Everyone shuts their mouth and suddenly, the whole entire room explodes with colour.

"Ah," I wince, putting the glass down and shielding my eyes for a second. I turn to the left, then get out my stele.

"Are you okay?" Magnus sounds generally worried, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I twirl the stele around to think of the rune Clary taught me a while back. I haven't used it since the day I got drunk. It's to give me normal sight. Mundane sight. When I'm drunk, what I see are things that no one else wants to see. I talked about it too. Ew.

I pull the right sleeve up to expose my shoulder of more runes. Clary always told me that the closer the rune is to a specific part, the more effect it'll take around that area. Right there is a faded rune that wasn't visible to anyone but Shadowhunters. Magnus gasps as he sees my muscles, I let out a small scoff like laugh. Pressing the sapphire tip down onto my skin does cause a little bit of smoke to come out. I think it's from the friction between the skin and the jewel or something. Magnus has to teach me that one day. I flinch when I accidentally press too hard. Magnus lets out a tiny gasp. He has no idea how many times I've done this to myself. I resume finishing off the complicated rune, then blow it to reduce the heat. A last flick of smoke blows up from the rune. There's a reddish outline around the rune which makes it look like a tattoo but I ignore it. I put the stele back in my pocket then tug the sleeve down. I rub my eyes, hoping the rune would start taking affect soon.

"What rune was that? It's not in the book," says Magnus, coming up to me and flipping the sleeve up again. The redness has already died down.

"Something Clary created to weaken our angelic sight," I explain, blinking a few times then looking at Magnus. He doesn't have cat eyes anymore. He looks human, and so does everyone else. Camille and Raph's skin don't have that greyish undertone, Jordan looks less hyper, and Magnus has human eyes. The only ones who haven't changed are Aline and Helen.

"Clary creates runes?" Jordan steps forward.

"She's got extra angel blood. Long story."

"Why would you want to get rid of your sight?" asks Magnus. It's like saying, why would you want to get rid of your marks? That's what it sounds like, but it clearly isn't as big of a deal.

"It's just temporary. For now though, bright colours, sharp sight, it stands out, I feel blind, and it- on occasion- will burn my eyes out." Magnus looks back at the shopping bags Camille brought over with Raph's help. The 3 exchange odd glances but I let it go. I swear, I'm just seeing things.

"Hehe," I laugh, "you guys look funny." They're faces are messed up again. "I'm going to have _mundane_ sight for a while." They nod, realizing that it's from the rune I've drawn.

"You do realize that if anyone finds out about this, you're both screwed, right?" warns Ragnor.

"Yeah, yeah. It's worse because I found out he's a child of the Nephilim. Blah blah blah. Downworlder issues- no need to warn me." Magnus waves him off, doing nothing to acknowledge him.

"Okay," he sings back, turning around and helping with Camille and Raph to put the bags back into Magnus's room. When they see the bed… I'm hoping they don't notice it, though I highly doubt it'll go unnoticed.

"You guys had sex already? Holy, I thought you'd have more restraint than that, Alec." Camille gasps loudly from the bedroom and I panic. Magnus rolls his eyes and shouts back.

"We didn't do anything. Stop thinking dirty for once in your erm… ancient life." Then he mutters, "But I won't blame you since I got him shirtless." My face goes crimson. I place the glass in the sink then sit on the couch as innocently as possible. I casually stare at my arm. I need more runes. Most of them are fading anyways. I press the tip of the sapphire to the faded runes and trace them back to a pure midnight black again. It's kinda awkward how it looks like eyeliner. When I finish about 7 runes, I finally notice that I'm being stared at. I wouldn't say stalked. That's a little too exaggerative.

"What?" I look up, placing the stele back into my front pocket. As my elbows bend, I can feel the runes just starting to heal. It burns slightly, but I can manage. Magnus seems to notice but leaves me alone.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Never mind, Magnus isn't going to leave me alone when it comes to any sort of pain. Even if it's a good sort of pain.

"I'm use to it," I reply with a shrug. Around the runes that I've drawn, most of the redness has died down but is still there. I can start to feel them taking affect. Thank the angel.

"How maybe demons have you killed before?" asks Jordan. He looks like the type of physical activity. After all, he's a rugby player.

"Would it be embarrassing if I say none?"

"You haven't?" Jordan is actually in shock. I bet he's expecting an 18 year old Shaodwhunter to say 'uncountable' or some extreme amount.

"My idiot brother always takes the centre spotlight. I train to kill demons, but I've never killed one. That makes me sound like a coward." My arms cross over my chest again. I feel like a 3 year old who's complaining about not getting a blade. I'm sorry if most 3 year olds aren't like that, it's the only type I know.

"You're not a coward," comforts Aline. "You're the most kindhearted and respectful Shadowhunter there is. You knew you were going to be friends with Downworlders and you didn't run away. Instead, you wanted to be accepted." My brain tells me that I'm resisting, but my heart is opening up. She's right. I didn't run away. I was brought up to feel disgusted by Downworlders my whole life, but now that I got to know them, they aren't disgusting at all. Simon is a Downworlder which I never really got to know, but I only let him in because Isabelle committed to him. Now that's saying something.

"Thanks." I let my arms drop as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "But I've still never killed a demon. Words can't change that." My head is still dipped down a little.

"Go hunting then," suggests Ragnor. "Go without Jace."

"He's my _parabatai_. I can't-"

"Alec, just because he's your _parabatai_ doesn't mean that you always have to do everything together. Like now, for instance. You're here while he's elsewhere."

"It's still not possible for me to go alone though."

"Go with Isabelle. She'll help you out. I think she'd be more than happy too." Magnus finally speaks. I know he'd go with me if it weren't against the Downworlder laws. Magnus is part demon, can't help that.

"I will, but for now, we need to get to school." I walk towards the kitchen and grab my jacket. Behind me, I hear more a lot more movement than I'm suppose to.

"He's got a _really_ nice body," compliments Camille to Magnus in a whisper, hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear. They probably think that the rune I first drew was for every sense, not just for sight.

"You should see him without a shirt on. Mm," _oh, Magnus. You just have to think dirty thoughts. _

"I can still hear you," I say loud enough for them to hear. The rest of my friends giggle around the loft. When I pull the leather jacket over my shoulders, I hear Magnus sigh.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask, feeling his arms go around my waist.

"I like you better without the jacket, and the shirt, and preferably without the jeans but I know you're not going to like it ask much as I would." My mouth drops open.

"Magnus…" my voice is a warning.

"I like it when you say my name." I roll my eyes.

"Magnus, some of us don't get straight A's in class that they can ditch."

"Fine, fine." He lets me go and I grin. We walk close to each other around the corner to the living room where everyone is ready to go. I hear Magnus snap his fingers. When I look at him, a shower of blue sparks fade and he's the sparkly boyfriend that I typically know. He's got his schoolbag too.

We all pile out of the loft and enter separate elevators. But, I stay behind with Magnus as he snaps his fingers again to lock the door and put up another layer of wards. He's _really_ powerful.

"Let's go." I smile at him and we walk hand in hand towards the lift and keep going until we're at my car. As I drive, one hand is on the wheel as the other is clutching Magnus'. The mundane sight rune is already fading. I can feel it. When I turn to Magnus at a red light, his eyes flicker from his catlike ones to odd human pupils.

"Are you okay?" he asks, gripping my hand more firmly.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I don't know whether I'm suppose to lie to make him feel better or tell him the truth so it'll feel like he cares more.

"Yeah," I say in the end. I don't need him to have his hands all over me in public just because of a little rune. Magnus sings out an 'okay' then gets back to staring out the window. He tries not to draw attention to himself when we pass through the parking lot, following Camille and Raph in a Mini Cooper, Jordan and Ragnor in a BMW, and Aline and Helen in a red Ferrari. Such fancy cars. Aline and Helen are human so I'm not sure whether their families are just rich or they are just spoilt. It's hard to say, but, they are good people and that really is all that counts.

"Is it like this everyday?" I ask when I park into a space next to the vampires' car.

"Yup." Magnus takes off his seatbelt and so do I. We reach back to get our things from the backseat then take a deep breath. He doesn't seem to be very secure right now either.

"You're… nervous?" I'm confused. Magnus is always so confident with himself it seems impossible for him to be stressed out with any public appearances.

"Every time." He gives me a smile, then opens the car door. At the edge of the curb are some of Magnus's textiles friends which he's extremely close with. Behind them are the sports people. Lastly, there are the erudite students. It's impossible to understand why people find Magnus so interesting if they barely know him in any way. Did he put a spell on them? Probably not. He seems far too mature for that. Especially with his amount of power. It's clear that he wouldn't waste it on a spell to hypnotize mundanes into loving him for no reason whatsoever. Obviously Magnus is my number one thing in my life so there's no question into why I'm so attracted to him. I would say love, but I'm just not there yet. The whole species situation is still on the fence. It's hard for me to say whether I want to hold on, or jump off.

"Hold hands," mouths Aline and Helen. They stare at each other for a minute, giggle, then do what they told me to do. The crowd around Magnus slowly dies down and us group of friends can finally talk together without being interrupted.

"Do it," whispers Aline into my ear. "Make him happy." I look down. My hand and Magnus's are only centimetres away. I can see why she's telling me to do that now. The heat is practically radiating off of him, like a magnet to my hand.

"Third day of school. Only… a lot more days to go." Raph rubs the back of his neck. "Why did we enrol again?" I was expecting that.

"So we could have an excuse of not doing actual work," answers Jordan. "Besides, it works, doesn't it?" Raph shrugs and stuffs his hand in his pockets. When he flicks his head to the side to get the hair covering his face out of his eyes, I hear a multiple of girls gasp. Ragnor winks and clicks his tongue at them. Gross.

"We've got about 5 minutes left," says Camille as she looks down at her watch. I swear, she looks as if she's about to head to an 'appropriate' club. Her clothes are attractive, but not in the hooker type of way like they mostly are.

"I'm going to my locker. Magnus, you coming?" My head tilts up at him. He gives me a smile, then a nod.

"We'll see you guys later." We both wave and start to walk away from the group. We walk closely next to each other, our hands by our sides but not together. The pain is killing me. The back of our hands brush from time to time. I bet Magnus notices me shiver every time that happens. Once we pass the first wave of 3 Magnus fans, my resistance of no PDA is coming to be as thin as a sheet of wax paper. It's practically see-through. When the second wave starts, our hands brush again. I don't let them get past that though. My fingers wrap his hand and he does the same with me. His back straightens in surprise. My eyes are glued to the floor in front of me, hiding my blush though it doesn't do much.

"You're adorable, angel. Do you know that?" My blush gets deeper.

"No. People are staring. _Do you know that_?" I keep my voice at a low volume just so no one but Magnus can hear.

"Of course I do," scoffs Magnus. "And that's what I like." My jaw drops but I shake it away as I hear Izzy's voice going 'you'll attract flies' in my head. Do you still need a distraction?" asks Magnus with a smile. We reach just outside our lockers. I nod, no words able to be formed. He kisses me on the cheek as I do the combo on my lock. Is my face no red enough for him?

"Yo! Alec!" It's Jace. Magnus gives me a comforting look, then gets back to his locker, stepping forward so he's partially behind the locker door.

"Hey, Jace." I clear my throat. "What's up?" My voice shakes. Crap. The stuttering is going to come when I talk to Magnus later on.

"Could you uh… sit with _us_ today? Maryse and Robert had some news this morning but you were already gone to pick up your new boyfriend."

"Sure," I reply quickly without having to think about it. If it's news that's from my parents it's sure to be important. Now that I think about it though, he said 'pick up your new boyfriend.' He's not new, he's mine. Hehe. I like calling him that._ Mine._

"Wow, that was easy. Meet us up at that tree you climbed to save us from the Daylight Demon 10 minutes after the bell for lunch rings." I nod and let him walk away. I don't take a second glance at him but at Magnus. He seems stressed.

"Magnus, is something wrong?" He sighs then slams his locker shut.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**Ooohhh. What does Magnus know? Find out soon!**


	10. Very Sad Fights

**That cliffhanger! No big messages except for keep reading and (if you're new or haven't already done this) follow and favourite. Most importantly, REVIEW!**

* * *

Our pace for a walk is slower than Andante. It's as if almost every step we take is one per minute that passes. He stays silent for the first few steps, but talks anyways.

"I know why the demons can come out during the day," starts Magnus. I give a mini gasp. I didn't expect him to say that. It's too late for him to take it back now. "Jonathan Morgenstern. He came to me once I got home from the Institute. Threatened would be a better word." _Threatened?_ _No one_ hurts _my_ boyfriend that way. Not in _any _way.

"A-About what?" I'm afraid to hear the answer, but I know I'll know of it one way or another.

"He said… he said he'd hurt you if I didn't-" he cuts himself off.

"I- if you didn't what?" Now is the hard part.

"If I didn't give him the Gray book." The _Gray Book!_ That's a book full of runes (bigger than A4 size) that modern Shadowhunters wouldn't know the power of! They could be stronger than the Angelic rune for all we know!

"Y-you h-have…"

"Yes, I have the book," he sighs.

"Wh- Why'd you give it up for me?" He hesitates, then holds onto my hand a little tighter. Okay, a lot tighter.

"You're my boyfriend, Alexander. I'll do _anything_ to keep you safe." His words have a deeper meaning than what they seem to be on the outside. People would say that to their love ones if- for example- one person had to give up going to some extreme event to be there for their lover. However, what Magnus means is that… he'll let the whole world blow up in chaos to save me. Even if it meant his life.

"Say something," he pleads. We stop walking, ending up in a deserted pod underneath our actual classroom. He wants me to speak but I have no words. There's nothing_ to _say… other than:

"Why?" My head bangs against a locker. Our hands are down so we don't have any physical contact. I bring my forearm up to rest between the lockers and my forehead. "Why would you do that for me?" I want to cry. I'm a worthless Shadowhunter who hasn't even killed his first demon. Shadowhunters a decade younger than me have already killed the least of 30 demons on their own. So, what am I? I'm barely a Shadowhunter. That's all I can make of myself.

"I've already told you why," he states.

"That's not what I mean." My breathing is heavy, almost coming in pants. "Why would you risk giving Jonathan Morgenstern the Gray book when you could have let him hunt me? I'm not special. I'm not valuable. I'm practically just another person in my family who does nothing but acts as a training partner to beat up!" My hands fly in the air then I bang on another locker. I can feel my face start to rise with heat but that's not what I'm focusing on.

"Is that what you think of yourself?" asks Magnus. "That you're worthless and just another person to get hurt hundreds of times a day?" He shakes his head with a lopsided grin. "In all my years of life, I've never seen a Shadowhunter become so selfless." I want to tell him that he's wrong, but I've got no proof of it. "There's not much of a difference between selflessness and bravery, Alexander," he starts. "Shadowhunters are brave. They sacrifice themselves for those who know them to prove that they have died a noble death. But you, you're selfless. Shadowhunters like you come once every millennia. You'll do _anything_- even if it meant your life- to keep those you know, safe." He pauses. He wants me to look at him, to get me to understand. As my eyes meet his, his eyes are back to catlike ones. "Your version of yourself is different to people how others see you. You're worth so much more than that."

"I'm pretty sure you're suppose to say that since you are my boyfriend," I point out.

"Alexander," I cringe but he doesn't notice. "What I say is true. Think about it. Jace would be without a _parabatai _he can count on. Isabelle would be without a brother to dress up. Max wouldn't know _anything_ to do with the Shadow World. Your parents wouldn't be able to trust Jace or Izzy with the Institute so they'll have to give it up to another family of Shadowhunters. And the rest of your new friends wouldn't have any excitement in their lives." My brain starts to function this, but he's missing something.

"And you?" My voice shakes. As always, my hands are folded across my chest when I'm frustrated. Magnus doesn't speak for a while. I'm surprised the bell still hasn't rang. Or maybe it has and we just couldn't register it in the heat of the moment.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." It's his turn to look downwards. I see the skin on his cheeks turn red. At least now I know how Magnus feels when I blush every second on the day he's with me. It's more than a nice feeling. I have no words again. Instead, I give him a kiss on the lips. It's not long, nor short. But, it's long enough to say that you've lost your first kiss. _Really_ lost it.

"Magnus, I don't need you to tell me that I'm worth something. I'm not. No matter what anyone else thinks. I still don't understand why you're so interested in me. Especially since I told you I'm a Shadowhunter." I pout as I step back, my hands shoved back in my jacket pockets.

"I'm interested in you for no reason at all. Do I really need one?" I'm guessing the answer's no… "You being a Shadowhunter?" He comes up close to my ear. "It makes you sexier than when I first saw you."

* * *

If you're wondering what happened ↑ there, I shivered, giggled, then went to class. Cheap ending, I know. But Magnus seems to like it. We get to class 2 minutes jut before Mr. Enwright comes in. Phew. No lates on my record.

Yes, Mr. Enwright starts to blabber on which none of us really pay attention to but the smartasses at the front. At the end of class, I have my third discussion with him and we talk about AP shit. To be honest, I don't give a crap about it but he seems to be pretty interested.

When it's time to switch periods, Magnus gives me some space and walks to his History class with Ragnor. Ragnor seems to know what Magnus has done and gives me a nod. He knows I need some time to process this too.

On the way to my next class, I bump into Clary. Yes, yes, I don't hate her. Thought I did? No. She's a lot nicer than she seems on the outside. A lot more responsible and considerate too. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Clary, could I talk to you for a second?" she checks her watch. We have 5 minutes to transition from class to class and we're standing right outside her pod. She nods. I bring her to the side and start to speak.

"We're meeting up around 10 minutes after lunch, right? Well, I was hoping you'd give me a rune that could go on a Downworlder to temporarily bind them to a Shadowhunter. Is that possible?" _Pretty much having a rune to turn a Downworlder into your temporary _parabatai_._

"Give me 2 seconds." She takes her stele out from her jacket pocket then gestures for me to lift up my sleeve. The leather is stiff and seems to resist but I manage. She gently presses the ruby tip of her stele onto my skin, just on the surface. The rune she draws is simple and doesn't hurt at all.

"Put that on Magnus. It'll only work for the both of you since it's not a 'complete' rune. It'll last for a few hours, long enough until the end of the school day. You'll be able to communicate between each other through the mind and share emotions. Like new _parabatai's_." That's more than I asked for.

"Thank you, Clary. I owe you one." We give each other a friendly hug and head on our own way. From outside of Magnus's classroom, I see him sitting where he always sits. He's with a couple of mundanes in a deep conversation. I get him to notice me and he walks outside of the classroom.

"What is it?" He doesn't sound annoyed. He sound worried.

"I need to give you something." We walk to a corner of the pod where there's no one around. "Lift your sleeve up." His face shows his confusion so as he does this, I explain. He'll be able to help me through the conversation of the Daylight Demons that Jace brought up earlier. Magnus knows more and if he could help, that would make finding Jonathan easier. He doesn't seem to like the idea of having my family of Lightwoods track him down somehow but he understands that it's my job since I'm a Shadowhunter no matter what he says.

"Is that really what it feels like to have runes?" He winces as he pulls his sleeve down.

"It's your first one, of course it hurts," I explain with a roll of my eyes. "We should probably go," I suggest. He nods. We walk in silence. When we step into our classrooms, I hear words flow through my head.

_Alexander… Alexander… I wonder what he'd look like without those pair of jeans on… _My eyes go wide.

_MAGNUS!_ My brain yells.

_Woah… I can actually hear your thoughts. _

_I thought I told you that this was what the rune was going to do. And really?_ _I can practically see the fantasies you have in your head._ Yes, that's true. The images are in high definition. Angel…

_Don't act like you don't get them too,_ says Magnus followed by a mental wink. That's true. I do get those fantasies, but none as extreme as _that_. _TOLD YA_! Right… he can hear me. I start singing the alphabet backwards in my head.

* * *

Lunch comes a lot later than I wish. My mind has been on the whole 'Magnus has the Gray Book' and 'Magnus gave the Gray Book up to save me' thing. He must _really_ care about me if he gave it up. The next time I see that son of a bitch of a Morgenstern, I'm going to kill him. Personally. Magnus probably knows since we 'talked' through History.

"You're not still on that are you?" asks Magnus as we walk hand in hand towards the cafeteria. Fuck. I've got 10 minutes to eat.

"On what?" I ask stupidly. If I were a mundane, I'd think he was saying I'm still on drugs or smthn. **(See what we did there? No? Okay…)**

"The Gray Book." Even the mention of that name gives me shivers.

"Yes, I am." Admitting something that he doesn't want to hear is a nightmare. I don't want him to feel bad.

"Did my awfully long speech do you nothing?" I want to say that it didn't do me anything but that would be telling a lie. Throughout first and second period of English and History, my mind wasn't only on the Gray book. it was on _this_ too. Would my family really go into all that just because I wasn't there? If I were dead or kidnapped leaving no trace of anything that they could track me down with? And Magnus…

"I don't know," I shrug. "I never even thought about myself that way- what would happen if I wasn't around. I always thought of what was happening when I _am _around." A sigh escapes me even though I wished that I could keep it in. Instinct I guess.

"Well, you should. Stop thinking about the "what if's" of your life. There's no point in that if it's not going to happen. Start thinking about what _will _happen. It's more practical. And I'm sure you're one for logic." I'm silent. Only the sounds of the students who rush off to lunch are crowded in my ears.

"Okay so, what will happen when my parents find out about us?" I know I just put him on edge. That's not good.

"I thought I told you to stop thinking about that. It's only been 3 days, Alexander. I don't want you to worry yet. We're not even sure if we're going to get anywhere." That's true too. I know all the stages of relationships that Izzy went through to get serious with Simon. Dates, fights, acceptance, being happy seeing each other fulfil goals, and the 'I love you' part which passed just a couple of weeks before school started. That's a lot.

"You wouldn't happen to know a spell that would allow us to see the future, would you?" He chuckles. I search his mind.

"No," he says in a higher register. "But, I'm pretty sure I can tell just by looking at us now." He gives me a warm, toothy smile. I give him a smile too. It's only ever so rare that I can give one to my family, might as well share these moments with Magnus, right? What goes through his head is my full name. I bet I'm having the same thoughts. _Magnus… Magnus… Magnus..._

We get to the cafeteria and I get my food as fast as possible. Just a cookie is enough for me. Eating breakfast actually makes you lazier. I found that out the hard way. My group of Downworlder friends sit in the centre of the cafeteria again. Quite a few other cliques surround us with fascination but I don't pay any attention to them. We have a normal conversation that flows around us. Crappy teachers, annoying bitches, and all the other crap that mundanes talk about. In truth, I don't care. But, it's fun. We also decided we would hang out at Magnus's again, right after school, and I'd be the one to take him there.

"Alec!" A voice screams out behind me. My eyes open wide. I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't keep track of time.

"Go," says Magnus. I nod and do what all mundane people do in the movies. Since I'm on the inside of the centre lane, I walk across the surface of the table and jump down to the ground. I wave at them and start to walk.

_Miss me already? _asks Magnus. I blush.

_More than my clothes_. I hear him laugh out loud, then continue with the conversation our friends were previously going through. I sigh and walk faster, Magnus's name becoming a mantra through my head.

As I make my way to the tree, I notice that the side windows of the cafeteria have their blinds up. Magnus's piercing cat eyes glint at me. He knows I'm out here.

"I'm proud," says Jace. "You can take your hands off your boyfriend for a second. I swear, it's a world record." I roll my eyes at him.

"Shut up." My arms and feet work it's way up the tree. Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon are placed evenly on different branches. I go on a branch in between them.

"Mum said it's a Shadowhunter that's controlling these Daylight Demons," start Izzy. "She suspects that it's Jonathan Morgenstern. The Clave thinks that he's pouring his blood into the Mortal Cup and giving it to greater demons to drink from so his Shadowhunter blood will help them withstand the sunlight. Being 1/3 angel only means that the demons won't be able to withstand complete sunlight but daylight. It's enough for them to kill at least _something_ during the school hours, when we're not on patrol, or doing homework which I haven't even started yet." Izzy pouts while Simon comforts her by putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Anything else?" I ask_. _

_Why aren't you telling them about the book?_ It's Magnus.

_I'm afraid they'll freak out._ They don't deserve that information yet. They've got enough to worry about.

_Don't worry. I have another copy of the book. They look identical but one is thinner than the other. The copy I gave him have a couple of runes missing. I purposely took runes that he could use away from the book._

I give a sigh of relief. Jace and Isabelle look at me with strict tension while Simon just looks confused. My attention is on Clary now. She knows I was talking to Magnus. Her nod sets me off.

"Magnus had 2 copies of the Gray Book. One is the original, the other is a modified copy that he took important runes out of. He gave the modified copy to Jonathan so he wouldn't be able to find any runes that he could use against any other Shadowhunters." That's the short version, I guess.

_You spoke a little fast there but I like your voice nonetheless_. I blush. _I see you_. That sounds creepy but… okay. Everyone on the tree either has a shocked or a disbelieving expression except me.

"He gave away _the Gray Book_?!" Jace and Isabelle screech in unison.

_It'll be okay, _comforts Magnus. _Stay calm and breathe evenly_. His words help and I listen to him. I slow my breathiness down and let my legs dangle from the tree.

"For a stupid reason but yes, he did." My voice is almost a whisper. It's quiet enough that they can hear me though.

"Oh, and what reason could that warlock have?" Clary tries to calm Jace down by rubbing his shoulder, up and down. It seems to work. Isabelle just shoots him a glare and pleads to me through her eyes for a legitimate reason. Too bad I can't give her one.

"He was threatened." My answers are coming in little chunks.

_You're getting there. Try to slow your heart rate. Close your eyes if you need to._ My eyelids close shut for a few seconds. When I look up, Jace is expecting more, then says,

"He's the _High Warlock of Brooklyn!_ What threat could possibly scare him so bad that he had to give away the Gray Book?!" Jace's voice rises and I wince. He's right above me so it hurts even more.

"It's a modified copy that looks identical to the original. Don't get that confused."

_The longer you stall, the longer I won't be able to hold your hand or kiss you. _The thought muses me.

_Fine, but I get physically hurt, I'm blaming you. And if _you_ get physically hurt, I won't save you._

_Aw, you know you will. _I stay silent for a moment.

_I know, which sucks. _

_Listen to Jace already. Wow, never thought I would want you to do that._ I roll my eyes then look back up.

"What was the threat? Did he tell you?" Izzy tries to sound calm, but looking at her hand that is wrapping Simon's arm… it looks like she's about to snap it off.

"Jonathan said he'd… he'd hurt me if Magnus didn't give him the book."

_There. Happy?_

_Very,_ Magnus relies. _Now get back over here before the conversation extends longer than it's meant to be. _I smile, but it soon fades as my eyes set on a few 'student's appearing from around the corner of the back of the school.

"Did you bring your weapons?" asks Jace to anyone who was willing to take their eyes off the group of friends.

"Stele," says Clary.

"Whip." Izzy gestures to her wrist. I hold my stele up, but it's not enough to stop a group of 8-12 demons. I don't even know whether they are greater or lesser demons.

_What's happening?_ asks Magnus.

_Could you do me a favour?_

_Anything._

_Snap my schoolbag to me and shut the blinds._

_What?_

_Do it. If you want me to stay alive, do it._ That gets him to listen. On the space next to me by the branch, my schoolbag appears in blue sparks. Jace and Isabelle look at me expectantly. I rummage for my case. I pull out the case then my extra 2 seraph blades. I don't see the blinds closing.

_Close the blinds!_

_Can't do it without anyone noticing. I can try to draw everyone's attention away from the window but no promises._

_Do what you can, but don't drain yourself. I want you to be safe too._

I start to unzip my case and take the bow and sheath out. As I snap the pieces together in record time, I hear Magnus say,

_That looks like something from Transformers_. I scoff. My mind flows off to Max who taught me all the names of his favourite action movies and cartoons. Then, it goes to the demons who are starting to separate into different blobs. There's at least 20 demons. Lesser demons, thankfully.

"Jace , Simon, get down on the ground. Izzy, Clary, you're staying up here with me." They all nod and obey my commands. As they get into position, I slip on my glove and position my bow. Just before the demons spring, I hook 3 arrows into the bow and fire them. One misses, but it appears right back into my sheath. The exact meaning of 'endless arrows.'

_You look hot when you're in action, _says Magnus in my head. It distracts me and makes me miss an individual shot. _Oops, my bad._

_Not now, Magnus,_ I snap, firing 2 arrows. I don't kill any demons, just injure them. One starts to climb up the tree. It's too high for Jace of Simon to reach. I can't shoot it. It'll take too long.

"Izzy!" She notices and lets the end of her gold whip warp around the demon. She flicks her arm and flings the demon over 5 blocks away. Magnus doesn't comment. I give a sigh of relief then continue to injure as many demons as possible.

Clary comes up with runes to shield our bodies from any ichor which could burn or poison us. Next, she creates a rune to slow down the movements of the demons so we could go for an easier kill.

By the time we're done, my fingers and upper arms are sore, Jace and Simon have minor bruises, and Clary and Izzy are exhausted. As I disassemble my bow and sheath, Magnus communicates with me.

_I didn't mention you look _really_ sexy right now, did I? _My face turns a bright crimson.

_Did you avert the mundies attention to something _other _than me and my 'family' fighting demons?_

_Sort of. I masked them with the help of Ragnor. Now, about that whole holding hands and kissing thing…_ my heart starts to race. Jace hands me back my blades and I put them safely away in my schoolbag with my bow case. Once it's zipped up, it flashes away in showers of more blue sparks… with extra glitter.

_Now you have no choice but to come back to me._ My face is red, and I see him smirk in triumph.

"Alec…?" Jace is staring at me as my eyes are glued to where my bag once was.

"Uh…" I've got no words so I just jump back down onto the grass.

"Was that…"

"Magnus?" I finish for him.

"Yeah…"

"That's his way of saying he wants me to get back to him." My head turns to the windows of the cafeteria. The only thing I see are Magnus's eyes. Everything else has dimmed to a level of nothingness.

"Is he really _that_ needy?" asks Jace.

"Well… yeah." I shrug my shoulders, my hands going into my pockets.

"I can't believe he gave the Gray Book to save you…" trails off Izzy. She's speechless.

"Technically, it was a modified version."

"He still did!" she snaps. I'm taken aback by her sudden outburst but I regain myself quickly.

"So?"

"That means he _really_ cares about you, dude. I'm not gay and I know it." I send a death glare at Jace. As it turns out, my death stares are scary enough to make his eyes blow wide and his hands up in surrender.

"I still don'y understand what the big deal is," I lie.

_Oh, sure you don't. Now get back over here! I would say to get your _ass_ back over here but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that since you're still a-_

"I get it!" I say out loud.

_You're suppose to do that mentally, you know._

_Well I have more runes to pay attention to. You only have one._

_Touché_.

"Magnus?" asks Clary, being the only one who understands.

"Yeah…" I rub the back of my neck.

"You're suppose to say that mentally, you-"

"I know. Magnus_ just _told me." I look at the cafeteria again. He snaps his fingers and blue sparks appear by my side and shove me forward in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Wow. He needs to _calm the fuck down_," says Jace as he attempts to touch the blue sparks.

_Could you take the binding spell away. It kinda hurts._

_Not until you say that you're leaving_. I sigh.

"You gotta go?" asks Izzy, noticing Magnus with a smirk through the window.

"Hell yeah." With that, the sparks disappear and I am free to move as I wish. "Pray that I won't die any time soon 'cause after today, I think I will be." my family snickers behind me as I walk towards the cafeteria, flexing out my arms. Not the show-off flexing but at least I'm not bound.

When I make it to the cafeteria, no attention is brought to me until Magnus pulls me down and kisses me on the mouth.

"Was the really necessary?" I pout, leaning back on my chair and folding my arms across my chest. The leather stretches and wraps around my biceps more. At least he knows how I have them. Archery.

"Which part? The sparks? The kiss? The-"

"All of which you're about to name," I cut him off. He closes his mouth then grins.

"Yes." His right arm goes around my shoulders and I am still pouting.

"So… you haven't killed any demons? I'm pretty sure you just killed about 10 on your own," breaks Aline, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I _injured_ about 10 on my own. Not killed." Everybody exchanges nervous glances then continues on with a conversation they were having before. Through the next couple of minutes, I think about everything Jace and Isabelle have done for the past 72 hours. Jace has pissed me off, got himself injured, forced me to save him when I was with Magnus, stupidly went demon hunting without me, and picked out terrifying clothes with Izzy. He isn't sounding like a very responsible brother at this point. Let's see… Isabelle Lightwood. She prepared me to look good for Magnus, convinced me to say yes to being Magnus's boyfriend, got me to do save my knocked out brother from a retarded demon hunt (for about the infinitive time), and supported/encouraged me to stay with Magnus. Yeah, Isabelle is turning out to be my favourite for now. This sounds biased right now, but you'll see. I do love them both, but… I'm guessing it's more of a Magnus influence. Right now though, I need to blow off some steam. I feel worked up and I need to calm down. There is only ever one thing that gets me to calm down and that is to train.

"I'm going to unload my weapons. I'll see you guys later." It's awkward when I leave, but I go anyway. As I take my bag and go, I hear Camille holding Magnus down, telling him that I need my space. I don't know whether I want to thank her or slap her. A part of me wants to hold onto Magnus and cry in the same position I was during my nap before the party. Another part of me wants to tell him that I need some time alone to process things. I don't know which is worse.

Once my weapons are safely glamoured and stowed in my locker, I head for the only place I know that won't kill me. The 'too far away to reach' pod full of under construction classrooms. The classroom where I lost my first kiss. It's private, sentimental, and safe.

The classroom is more spacious then I remember it. There's enough room for me to practice. Placing my bag on the waist high shelf, I pull out my emergency seraph blades and stele. I shrug my jacket off then draw a glamour rune on my arms. A couple of them, actually. After this, I start to swipe the air, acting as if there was an actual opponent in front of me. I don't know how long I do this for but it's long enough to get me sweaty. I put the blades away and lean back against the wedge between the wall and window, right on the shelf where Magnus sat before.

"You look hot when you train." I jolt up, seeing Magnus come into view.

"How long have you been standing there?" My voice is shaky, but it's clear enough for him to understand.

"I followed you in here." _The whole damn time. _I stay silent. There's not much for me to say anyways. "Are you going to be okay?" I wish I could say yes.

"Probably not." Well, that's better than a straight out 'no.'

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I thought I told you that I don't talk much." My gaze flips back out to the window, but comes right back when Magnus says,

"I know you don't, but that doesn't mean you can't." I sigh, then gesture for him to come sit next to me. I tell him all of my problems and he doesn't once make a comment, just listens to me go on and on. I don't know how he can stand my voice, my presence, anything to do with me. It just doesn't feel right. No one talks to me like that. Only Isabelle and Jace do. I swear, this is some sort of alternate universe where you get accepted for who you are no matter what.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear that?" asks Magnus truthful. I don't say anything. I just shake my head. "Well, it does."

"Can we talk about something less negative?" I ask, hoping that it isn't too much to ask. As said, I do not do good with conversations.

"Like what? Coming over to the Institute again tomorrow? Having you drive me home later? No, how about I make you stay at my place until you get at least 20 missed calls from Jace and Isabelle. That would be nice."

"_Magnus!_" I playfully slap him on the arm.

"What? Is it that bad to think of my boyfriend that way?" I guess he does have his rights…

"You said yourself we would go slow," I point out, hoping he gets the message.

"Fine, fine," Magnus surrenders. I give him a kiss on the cheek in triumph.

"We should go," I say, my mood coming back to it's happy-as-it-gets state.

"Way to ruin the mood," he grumbles. I laugh in return. As we take our things up, I hear a pile of footsteps. Oh crap. My eyes meet Magnus's and we both know what we just heard. We've got a couple of stalkers on our hands..

Together, our hands intertwined, we walk down the hallway towards our lockers. A lot of people smile and wave at me. I give that back to them. It's not like keeping myself to myself is going to work with Magnus being my boyfriend and all. He is literally worthy of being a celebrity. In the Shadow World, I know he's famous. Not only for his magic, but his parties and looks.

"You guys okay?" asks Camille as she approaches us. It's only her and Raph.

"Yup. Perfectly fine," I answer as I unload my weapons. The only thing I keep is the case and my stele. A Shadowhunter's best friend. I'm pretty sure a dog is suppose to be a mundane's best friend- screw that. I'm not mundie.

"You sure…?" Raph doesn't sound at all convinced.

"Yeah. I was just pissed, that's all. I'm fine now." Once my 'weapons' are away, I lock the door the same time Magnus does.

"Where to now?" I question.

"Everyone's still in the caf-"

"Great. Let's go!" cheers Magnus, turning the 2 vampires around and shoving them forward. I feel like giggling, but clearly, now isn't the time for that. Magnus just wants us to do our fancy walk down the main foyer where _everyone_ can see.

"You just-"

"Ah," says Magnus, holding a finger to my lips. "Not a word. You have to learn how to get people's attention without words."

"Do I really? I thought I told you I hate attention." My pout comes to show and he takes it as a sign of encouragement.

"Nope, you just said you hated talking and large crowds." I roll my eyes. His hands take mine and he starts to pull me down the hallway. _Oh Magnus, what would I do without you._


	11. What A Training Session

**Sorry about the previous chapter. We wanted to get a move on with things but we didn't know how. Hope this one is better!**

* * *

At the end of Science, Magnus walks me to my locker. He shoved all his fans away from him just for me. I guess I could say that's sweet, but isn't he suppose to do that? But I'm not suppose to expect much either. That would be selfish, right?

As I grab my homework for the day, Magnus chooses now to wrap his arms around me as a distraction.

"Magnus…"

"I like it when you say my name," he inquires. I blush. He notices. I blush even more. There's a pattern going on here.

"I just want to go home," I roll my eyes, zipping up my bag.

"Take me with you?" Magnus has a puppy dog face. It's so hard to resist him.

"I was talking about your place." Now is Magnus's turn to blush. I don't know what to say. I'm honoured? I'd love to? Dafuq do I do. Magnus starts to drag me out of the school, lost for words. With a snap of his fingers, the locker doors are locked and everything looks as if it is untouched. Wow. I want magic… Wait a second. I've still got that bonding rune…

We get out of the school pretty fast. Faster than I wish. The rest of the Downworlders are waiting for us by my car. Well, that certainly doesn't draw attention. Note the sarcasm.

"Off to Magnus's!" cheers Jordan. I bet he just wants to go for the beer. The rest of us cheer while me and my fellow gay friends stay quiet.

As we get into our cars, I give Jace and Isabelle a wave just so they know I'll be with Magnus. I'll have to start going demon hunting again soon. My skills are going to be crap by next week.

* * *

Each of us place ourselves evenly out around the dance floor. Even Magnus let go just so we could be evenly spaced out.

"So, what's the daily schedule for Shadowhunters?" asks Jordan.

"Wake up, train, get to school, come back, train, do homework, train, eat dinner, train, go to bed and dream of training." That really is how the day goes. I'm curious to know why everyone's laughing. "What?"

"You guys train after doing the littlest of things. And where did breakfast go?" asks Ragnor between breaths.

"Breakfast makes you lazy," I point out. "I actually should be training right now," I mumble. Aline raises her hands as if she's in class.

"Why don't you train here?" she suggests.

"What?" I think I heard her wrong.

"Yeah! There's enough room and we're all a little rusty. Come on! It'll be fun!"

My eyes turn to Magnus's and we exchange glances. He seems interested into seeing me all hot and sweaty again. However, I think he notices the fear in my eyes so gives me a comforting look instead. Once Aline gives me a nod, I go get my weapons. Yes, yes, the emergency ones in my schoolbag. I swear, Jace should start carrying some. He's a walking hazard to the Shadow World _and_ the mundane world.

I've done enough physical crap for one day but it is possible for me to keep going.

As I train with the Downworlders, I'm surprised at their strength. They're a lot stronger than they seem. Training takes a lot longer than I thought. At least I'm learning about who Downworlders defend themselves. We made rules just so it would be a little easier for us to train safely. But when you're demon hunting, killing is the only option.

"I swear I can see his abs through his shirt," I hear Magnus say in the background as I battle Ragnor. His warlock magic is a lot stronger than I anticipated.

"Make him take it off, if that helps. But I swear, if you battle him, you're gonna lose," cheers Aline. I move my head to the side to dodge a random flash of sparks that hits a ward which Magnus put up so his apartment wouldn't be damaged in any way. It's like an invisible cage.

I swing my seraph blade right at Ragnor's feet, kneeling on one leg and stretching out the other to make sure he falls. I love that move. It works on Jace every time I want to prove to him that I'm not as innocent as he says I am. How did I become _parabatai_ with him again?

I wipe the sweat off my face with the back of my hand. I'm starting to pant but that's because I've fought everyone in the room except for Magnus. I don't really want to battle him, but he insists.

"Give me 2 seconds." I put the seraph blade down on the kitchen countertop and walk over to the living room where my leather jacket is. Just to distract and tease Magnus _a little_, I strip my shirt off right there. I'm so glad I shaved. Once I fold the shirt nearly on top of my jacket, I flex my bicep to see a little singe of red. It must have been from Ragnor's spark attack. With my stele, I quickly draw an _iratze _and check my other arm. It's fine, but I flex it out as if I'm checking it to tease Magnus anyways. I swear, I'm not that impressive. Ragnor and Raph are both decent, Jordan is pretty much a second Taylor Lautner, and Magnus is lean. His abs are chiselled, not full out there. I like that.

"Kay, I'm good," I smile as I walk back over to the hardwood floor where the blade is. Everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask, looking around. Ragnor, Raphael, Jordan, and Camille have wide eyes. Helen and Aline are giggling, and Magnus has his jaws dropped with the wide eyes included.

"Good luck winning…" says Ragnor as he looks at me, then to my opponent. "Magnus." he finishes. Magnus is still staring at me. I know he isn't looking at my face because his eyes aren't meeting mine. I look down at myself and poke one of my abs. I poke each one, counting them. 8. I knock my stomach too. Hard as a rock.

"I still don't see why you're staring at me," I tease. I have no clue when I became so open like this but that's probably because I fit in better this way. Or it's a Magnus influence which I should really try to avoid. "You've seen me shirtless before." Was the flexing too much? Or was it the really slow stripping…

"For 2 seconds. Right now, I get to see you shirtless for another hour or so." I shrug, play with the seraph blade a little, then step for a surprise attack against Magnus. Somehow, Magnus knew what I was about to do so he side steps and forces me to miss the side of his torso. He throws a flash or sparks towards me rem… lower area which I jump to avoid.

"Seriously?" I ask incredulously. He just shrugs then attacks me there again. The outer bone of my elbow immediately juts out to manoeuvre my whole arm and wrist into making the flat side of the blade deflect the sparks.

This goes on for about another 5 minutes until I get extremely bored at how Magnus isn't even trying and neither am I. To end this, I gradually- inch by inch- step forward. Just until I'm have a good amount of space between us, I slide. My back hits the ground and I spread my arms out. (I've done this to Jace a lot too.) My body swiftly slides between Magnus's spread out legs and my spread out arms trip him over. He falls face first on the hardwood floor. My body reacts immediately and I pin him down, sitting on his lower spine, my knees supporting my weight, and the blade at his neck.

"As much as I love this position," I roll my eyes. "I'm afraid of having blades by my neck." Magnus finishes and I help him up. We stay standing close to each other, face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"You guys done?" I blush at Jordan's comment and shyly look away. My heart is still slightly heavy from all the training I've done. At least I know I'm not rusty or stiff.

"You are _mine_," whispers Magnus in my ear. My eyes widen.

"How'd you know what I was- never mind." I wave my hand off and lie down on the hardwood floor, my head lightly hitting the dark wood. Finally. Magnus has mind-reading powers. Great. And what do I have? A shitty attitude, body, personality even. I never will understand what Magnus sees in me.

"I need to get back to the Institute. It's getting late." My voice is slightly shaky. Damn. At least it's not a stutter.

"You've barely been here for 3 hours!" complains Ragnor. I bet he's just interested on going for Round 2.

"My parents will get suspicious. They expect me to 'study'."

"Study what?" asks Magnus. That's when I look up.

"What you taught me yesterday."

"Wouldn't you need me to do that?" I flip over and let my forehead smack the floor. I groan with a smile on my face as everyone starts to giggle and smirk.

"You wear Diesel boxers?" My laughter stops and I quickly turn over.

"Raph, who gave you the right to look at my ass?" He points at Magnus. I flip over again, hiding my face within the privacy of my own eyelids.

"I bet his face is red," blurts out Camille.

"Okay, I'm getting back to the Institute now." Quickly, I get over to my stuff and pull them over my head and shoulders. Right the second I get my weapons all set up neatly in my schoolbag, I sling it over my shoulder and wave at my recent friends goodbye.

"You forgetting something?" says Magnus, his hands folded across his chest. I check my pockets and my bag again.

"Nope." I unlock the door and open it. "Bye." Once I close the door, I quickly get my phone out and text Magnus as I hear him say.

"That Shadowhunter never gets the hint, does he." After he finishes that sentence, I stay behind to hear his phone ding. "Never mind." Wanna know what I texted him? A winky smiley face with a star as a kiss on it. I know. I don't feel like the Alec I was 3 days ago. I feel like Alexander, Magnus's boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry about the not so useful update and how short it is. Raquel is going through an even ****_bigger_**** boy problem now. Not a stalker but a too close to be ****_just_**** friends issue. Her and this guy are really close that people are assuming that they're dating but they're not. It's just- screw that. It's just weird for her. That's why ****_again_**** it's a slow update. We did promise earlier that it'd be the least of once a week so, here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	12. X Marks My Heart

**So sorry about the long wait. With Raquel gone, we've really slowed down. Even when we promised faster updates, it's just... we're sorry. In this chapter, we're going to get a move on things but it isn't long at all. We just don't want to prolong the update. Sorry about that but at least we tried!**

* * *

As I walk home, the sounds of cars and bikes, and motorcycles, they're all blurry. I'm going too fast. If only I had a Demon bike... that'd be cool. Anyways, I've just left Magnus's and I'm already feeling empty. I swear, we're not even that intimate but I like him that much it feels this way. Fuck. It's not suppose to feel this way. I don't... I don't have crushes. I can't. It's not me. That's probably why Jace and Izzy look at me funny since now I've 'changed'. Not my attitude or anything but legitimately my clothes.

Scaring the shit out of me, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I'm caught off guard for a second but in other words, I'm okay. I quickly pull over and pull out the iPhone.

"What?" My voice is a little raspy from wearing the helmet which muffles my voice.

"Where are you? You were suppose to be back from Magnus's 2 hours ago!" Isabelle. Really, she's more of a mother than she is my sister. Mind you, my younger sister.

"I'm on my way. Don't get your thongs in a twist." Yes, she does have more of those than regular underwear. Sue me for doing the laundry every week.

"Well, get here fast."

"Why?"

"Jace is getting close to the whiskey stage." Damn. Okay, you're probably confused. The first stage is hardcore training. Second stage: Eating whatever there is possible in the kitchen, even if it means actually cooking it himself. The third stage: Seducing Clary for multiple rounds. Fourth stage: Playing Taylor Swift and Adele songs on repeat. And the last stage is the whiskey stage. Getting drunk so bad that he's brought over 10 prostitutes for an orgy. All this could happen just because of one thing. And do you know what that thing is? No training. Without his training, he becomes a complete disaster. Here's another chain. A really random one at that. No training, no body strength. No body strength, no sex. No sex, no confidence. No confidence, no voice. No voice, no one to talk to. No one to talk to, no ego/sarcasm to spit out. No ego/sarcasm to spit out, no one there to listen to his depression. No one there to listen to his depression, no one there at all. No one there at all, no one to train with. No one to train with, no training. No training, and the chain starts again. Pretty long chain but to people who live with him it's understandable.

"Make him play Carly Rae Jepsen, 1D, or JB. Just keep him busy. I'll be there in two."

"You know who those celebrities are? I applaud you my dear brother." There's a little pride in her voice but I'm sure I knew who those people were before she did.

"Just go." Tapping the 'end call' button, I zoom off to the Institute going over the speed limit by... I'm not bothered to calculate. Let's just say it's over the limit.

Once I'm parked in the garage, a golden figure battles me to the ground. Okay, there are two issues here. One, the ground is disgusting. Two, the position we're in is not one that teenagers can go past and think 'that's so appropriate'. What with me being gay, the situation just got to a whole new level of awkward.

"Jace, you're crushing me," I groan as I attempt to get him off me.

"I don't care. And in case you haven't noticed, I've got a girlfriend which you're best friends with." I roll my eyes. He's a complete nuisance.

"Well, I care. Now get off before I use magic on you."

"Has that warlock really brainwashed you already? I had a bet with Izzy it would last a month before that."

"Binding rune your girlfriend created. Now seriously, GET OFF!" He jolted right up, slightly stepping in my lower region. I wince and whimper but don't show it as much as I should.

"Come on, Maryse and Robert are home and they've got some news for us. Izzy's already with them." I sigh. Can't run away now. Jac senses this and lends me a helping hand. "You're not going to die. They're our parents."

"Sometimes I desperately which they weren't," I mumble, stepping into the claustrophobic walls of the Institute.

* * *

"Jonathan has set his targets into getting demons into the daylight. When this has been fulfilled for all the demons he has recruited, it's most likely he'll recruit more and turn them into Daylighters as well. After this, the Clave assumes he will put the Book of White to use and find runes that can strengthen or heal demons and Downworlders alike." Robert is strict with his tone. He gets way too serious at these times. I can't blame him for that though. He's just concerned like the whole Shadowhunter population is.

"Book of White..." I thought Magnus gave him the Gray Book?

"Yes, the Book of White. There are others but this is the one he was specifically looking for," explains Maryse. I think I love her more. She's not as harsh and is more accepting. Yes, yes, I'll tell her about Magnus one day but, today or this month, or this year, isn't the time.

"Why this one?" breaks in Jace.

"We aren't sure. No one has seen these books since Jonathan Shadowhunter. And if it has, it's been well hidden."

Yeah, well hidden in Magnus's apartment, I thought.

"So, is that it?" asks Izzy, desperate to get out of the office.

"I'm afraid not," sighs Maryse. She seems genuinely sad about telling us more. It almost looks like it's... personal.

"In the Lightwood name, we've been elected to search for Jonathan Morgenstern." Robert. He doesn't seem too blue about it. More like proud. "As an adult, Alec, you will come with us to Idris and search in the Brocelin Plains and Brocelin Forest." Excuse me? I- I can't go to Idris! Let alone that horrid forest! I've never even stepped foot out of the stone streets, even alleyways I've never been in! And... Magnus! What am I going to do? I can't last-

"You will stay there for the months of November and December."

-2 fucking months without Magnus!

"We would have taken you to Idris with us tomorrow but the Clave has decided that they need to be more certain with his whereabouts." I take a deep breath in and another deep breath out. Jace puts his hand on my back, calming me slightly.

"Okay." That's all I say. Oh. Kay.

"That's all. You are dismissed." Our father waves us off and we all stand up from our seats. As we walk in a straight line straight towards the door, I feel Izzy's hand touch my shoulder. I tense up, but the feeling quickly goes away as I realize it's comfort that she's trying to give me, not a 'watch out' warning.

When I find Clary waiting for Jace outside the office, I immediately take her away and bring her to the bathroom. Her looks are questioning but I explain as fast as I can.

"Give me the mind reading rune, stat. I know Maryse is going to come and talk to me privately later about what just happened in the office. Get Jace to explain later." Her mouth doesn't open in attempt to talk back like she usually does with her stubbornness. Instead, her hands reach for her stele and she draws the rune directly onto my skin. I thank her and zoom up to my room. As I pass Jace's room, I hear his thoughts of how amazing Clary's hair is. As I pass Izzy's room, I hear her flashbacks of how Simon is in bed. Angel, he's a screamer but I really didn't need to know that. Yup, this rune works. But I'm wondering how long it'll last.

* * *

"I'm sensing some hesitation," says Maryse with a soft voice.

My eyes look behind me and at the door then back down. The glittery spells are gone which is good. I sit on the edge of my bed, shirt off, staring at my hands.

"About what?" My voice is low again from having my head bent down. Of course I know what she's thinking about. RUNES WORK WONDERS.

"Everything." she pauses. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I can't really deny her. She's my mother. "I'm sensing that you want to give me a mother-to-son talk." Being huomourous is Going to a human school, going to Idris, getting a girlfriend..." my eyes go wide. She sits shoulder-to-shoulder on the edge of the bed. "And that reminds me, when are you going to get a girlfriend? I haven't seen you date anyone like how Jace dates Clary or how Isabelle is with Simon." Oh, so she knows about Izzy and the Bloodsucker. I'm not surprised. She's not good with being secretive.

"And what do you think of Simon and Izzy?" I want to know how she is with the Shadowhunter and Downworlder thing first. If she's not okay with that, then she's definitely not going to be okay with a gay Shadowhunter and Downworlder relationship.

"They're all right I guess. I mean, he's an immortal bloodsucking newborn, but he does have feelings. I knew him as a mundane and he seemed quite responsible. As long as he doesn't hurt my only daughter, I'm able to adjust and understand. They'll figure their own ways out of working the immortality thing. I trust that they're old enough to do so." Her eyes soften, not harden. Her pupils aren't dilating and her breathing is staying even. And with what's going through her head... She's telling the truth.

"Alexander," now is when I cringe unnoticeably. "you're becoming an adult. One day, you'll be in an intimate relationship and maybe even get married to that person. I just want to tell you that if you don't find a love soon, your father will go out on his way to find you a partner. I personally don't like that idea since I had to go through it myself. It isn't a nice feeling to be bonded to someone you don't love truly and have to grow to love before hand." She went through an arranged marriage? That's new. I swear, she and Robert understand each other like their other half! Must be from the 'growing to love' part.

"And if I'm already in a relationship, what should I do?" My eyes stare at my hands. I have a feeling my face is glowing red from the thoughts of my boyfriend. I still can't get over that. My boyfriend. Mine.

Maryse hesitates, and an unreadable look spreads across her face. "You're in a relationship." Okay, so she knows that I'm in a relationship. Now to get to who it is.

"Yeah," I breathe out, preparing myself for the canon of questions.

"Who is it? Is it a Shadowhunter? Do Isabelle and Jace know?" She isn't saying 'she'. Maryse is saying 'it'. Does she know? I'm not taking any chances

"Not a Shadowhunter. Isabelle and Jace know. They've met a couple of times." I'm not spilling any beans here. At least, I'm hoping no

"A Downworlder?"

"A warlock." Now I'm hinting at who it is. "You've met a couple of times too." A sad smile plays on my face. I look at my mothers face. She's confused, thinking deeply. I'm begging that Clary didn't give her a rune before she came in here.

"I know of no female warlock..." I read her mind. _He's never shown any affection towards any girls, has he? No, I don't think he has. Any mundanes? No. What warlock do I know? Well, there's Magnus but he's not the type that would... maybe. No! He couldn't be! With a Downworlder?! I don't... Really... What? He couldn't be... gay? Could he? It would make sense since he's never dated a girl. But... Robert. _

She so gets that part. Robert. But the rest, she literally just said the answer right there!

"You're not..." Maryse stands up, eyeing me. She paces along the hardwood floor, back and forth back and forth, like a ticking clock.

My mouth doesn't move. She seems too tense. Angel, I knew this would happen. She's going to kick me out. I know she is.

Her heels clack even louder now. It's barely comprehendible. Her sighs are heavier and the way she looks at me is just... It makes me feel bad for being me.

"You... you're gay?" my whole body stiffens. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. Why did I hint this in the first place?

"I..." I am but I don't want to be. My heart is racing and my forehead is sweating so bad that it feels like I just did double of the rounds of training with Jace. I slow my breathing down and try to calm my nerves. It's taking so long for me to processes this. Why can't I just channel Jace for 2 minutes and be over confident and egotistic. That would be so much more helpful now.

"You... are you in a... relationship with... Magnus?" I want to say yes... Come on Jace, give me something to work with here. Parabatai strength? Your awesome confidence that I wish I had? Anything?

"Yeah." I flip over on my bed. No, I don't stay lying down. I completely walk out of my room. Jace and Iz open up their doors, peeking out to see why someone was going out so late without trying to be stealthy. Mum comes out and stands at the doorframe. I keep going. I go down the steps of the Institute and head towards the path. I can see the little glitter of magic still in the air. With my stele, I draw the portal. I don't care where to, but it's going somewhere. The last thing I hear is my sister and Jace saying,

"He told her."


	13. You? Raziel? Bitch Pleeaassee

**_Merry Christmas! Yes, we're updating! Presents? Raquel got a new Mac, Filia got a new phone, and Harriet got a keyboard to fit her iPad mini. Yes, all electronics. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Or have a nice holiday with whatever religion you go by!_**

**_sorry about not adding in the italics and bold writing. We didn't have much time_**

* * *

I feel the encouragement from Jace now. He couldn't have given it to me earlier?! My body is surrounded by blue. Just blue. It looks like water. Plain water. Water around the Caribbean. Things like that. I may be lost. Lost within the dimensions within this portal. I've never been trained to use a portal. I only know the basics since Hotch just goes on about how amazing he is with using the portal. Just think of where you want to go and you'll be there. Where do I want to go? Honestly, I don't think I should be anywhere. I'm not worth to go anywhere. Could I just be stuck within the portals? I'm hoping so. I don't think. I even block out Magnus. I just think of a black vortex. Swirling me into oblivion. (Assumed I'd go to Magnus? No. I'm not worth his time either)

Opening my eyes, I'm surrounded by white. Not the black I wanted. But white. Yes, I'm still shirtless with only my worn out jeans and old converse.

"At least I'm where I thought I'd be. Nowhere," I say to myself.

_Oh, you're somewhere all right._ says a voice. I look around. Nope, no one there. Just white.

"Where are you?" This place is literally blank. No floor either. It doesn't look endless and it looks endless at the same time.

_Right here._

I turn a full circle. Only when I'm back to where I started do I see a face. It's a regular person as well. I'm in no danger here. This guy doesn't even have marks! A mundane? Not possible. Mundanes don't get stuck in portals. He wears white. White shoes, jeans, and shirt. His skin is pale, but not as pale as mine. His eyes are golden, much like Jace's, but what shocks me is his white hair. It's natural.

"Alec, you should really be more careful with where you're stepping." I look down. Oops. I move backwards. We were just an inch apart and I was stepping on his shoes.

"How'd you know my name?" I ask in panic.

"How could I not? I know your family too, even your Downworlder friends. Oh! and your Downworlder boyfriend." I scowl.

"What do you want? No, what are you? You're no Downworlder. Too pale for a wolf, not cunning enough for a fey, and no warlock mark. You're no Shadowhunter either. No marks." I scan him.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't be checking your superiors out." I roll my eyes.

"What superior? All I see is a mundane though I'm pretty sure no regular mundane would be stuck in a never-ending space in time."

"We're in no space," says the guy in front of me. "We're in heaven."

"If this is what heaven looks like, I'd rather go to hell." This place is going to bore me to death. Also, I'm so much more evil than I am good. Look at what I did to my mother! She doesn't accept me. I might as well just ditch everyone in a place where they don't know I'm in. If the most understanding person in the universe doesn't understand, then no one else will.

"I wouldn't blame you. This place is pretty boring. But it's not all. There's more. I would show you but you don't seem to want to go anywhere." The white haired guy crossed his well toned arms and raised one eyebrow.

"You're damn well right." I look around. IT really is what I wished for, but another colour. I can deal with it. "You still haven't answered me," I start again. "Who are you? And how the fuck do you know about the people around me?"

"I'm not stalker if that's what you're thinking," he states. Yeah, that is what I"m thinking. "I'm Raziel." My eyes scan him. "Ring any bells?"

"If you're Raziel... where's the Mirror? Only he would know." Now it's my turn to fold my arms.

"You already know where it is. You just won't say anything." That's not true. I don't. "Yeah, you know. Everyone who is a Shadowhunter knows. They just aren't smart enough to figure it out." He pauses. "You're smart enough."

"Shadowhunters take a lifetime searching for the mirror and they die without knowing where it is. How is possible for someone as useless as me to find it?"

"You're not useless," Raziel states. (Still don't believe it's him) "See, there's a reason why I brought you here. Not letting you 'swirl into oblivion' as you call it." He starts to walk, circling me from a distance. "Before you were born, I knew you'd be like one of your ancestors. Magnus knew them, you could ask about them."

"Why are you telling me this?" I snap. Right now, a history lesson isn't what I need.

"Just listen," he spits back. "Your ancestor, Gabriel Lightwood, had a brother in law, Will Herondale. Does that name sound familiar? It should because of Jace. Back on track here. Will married a girl named Tessa Gray. Tessa was immortal, and still is. She was no Downworlder, no Shadowhunter, but both. Somehow, that mixed together. You don't need to know the details that I know." He took a breath. "Tessa has joined Jonathan's side."

"Why should I care?" I'm getting impatient. Why can't I just stay in peace in the middle of this nowhere?

"One, because Magnus does. Two) Without Tessa, Jonathan's hopeless. Three) Oh, this one is going to get you started. You'll be able to be with Magnus all you want. No rules, no laws, just complete freedom from all the judgements; signed by a new law."

"Now why would I want that?" My voice sounds almost sarcastic. "I'm in the middle of a white heaven. No one around but you."

"Because I can give you what you want after this. Well, more like something to help you."

"Help with what? If it's to get my parents to understand, that would be hella good of a help."

"That can come within time," Raziel complys. I want to smack his face. I really do. He's telling me that he wants to help me, but I don't even get proof of what he is. He's telling me about a distant ancestor, somehow related to Magnus, and if I save her, I can be with him. Does he really think I'm that desperate? Desperate for him? It's only been a few days. I can't be falling for him that hard. No. Way.

"So now what? What do you expect me to do? I'm in 'heaven' right now. I might as well be dead."

"Oh, you just have to accept the prophecy I've given you with no take backs and you'll be receiving my part of this bargain." I roll my eyes. "Or, I can just give this prophecy to the next Shadowhunter that wishes to be sent into oblivion."

"I'll do it," I say without hesitation. What made me have such decisive reflexes? It couldn't be Magnus, that's just absurd.

"You're becoming wise. That's just perfect. I think it's the gifts. Anyways, I know you'll be back so, no need for formal goodbyes. Tell whoever you want about this experience if you want, I don't really care. There aren't any witnesses so they may or may not believe you. The only thing you can't tell them is what the gift is. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." As he snaps his fingers, I feel myself being pulled up, far away from the world of white and into a sea of blue. I don't know where I land, but it's a cobblestone path. My skin radiates a light gold for a second, then it recedes. I look behind me to check on the portal, but I'm tickled. Tickled? Yeah, tickled. By white feathers in my face. I flip my head back and raise my hand. What I touch feels as light as air. Layers of feathers, evenly spaced out. I feel a slight sting which causes me to twitch. And so do the feathers. I kneel and relax. Upon my back do the feathers stay.

"Wings," I breathe. "The gift..." I touch the feathers. "The gift is... wings." That sounds... well, it can sound like a miracle and a curse. How am I suppose to hide them? How am I suppose to use them? How are wings going to help me find this Tessa of a girl and render Jonathan hopeless?

"Alec!" Isabelle's voice rings through my ears and immediately she's in front of me. "Are you okay? You went into the portal and was spat back out!"

"I'm fine." Does she not see the wings.

"Are you sure? You were glowing a couple of seconds ago." Izzy helps me stand while Jace draws an iratze on me.

"Well, I just came back from heaven where I was given a prophecy from Raziel of defeating Jonathan and a gift to 'help' me on the way. So yeah, I'm fine."

Izzy and Jac exchange worried glances. I wave them off and walk around from the Institute to the side gardens. I watch for the midnight flowers to bloom. I've heard legends where they say the the midnight flowers bloom at midnight only because Raziel created the flowers at the strike of midnight.

"Are you okay?" asks a voice. It's Hotch.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while." I'm hoping that gets him to leave, and he does.

"I'm not letting this go," says another voice strictly.

"You're my parabatai, of course you wouldn't," I chuckle at Jace's stance. Isabelle follows behind him and they sit next to me on the stone sitting wall that surrounds the midnight flowers. A little too close.

"And what am I?" Isabelle is always a shocker for her own importance.

"You know what you are." She slaps my arm playfully and I smile. Us three just stare at the midnight flowers of all colours.

"Don't mind me but I think this is way too cheesy." I punch Jace in the right arm. He punches me back and we both laugh. I stand up and walk along the cobblestone paths. It leads up to a bridge that rests over a pond of water lilies with the midnight flowers decorating the edges. Opposite the bridge is the sitting wall where Jace and Izzy stay. Looking down at my reflection, (yes I am still shirtless) I notice my blue eyes and dark hair a little more. My blue eyes have turned to an electric hue and my hair looks shiny. Maybe even with golden streaks or something.

"Alec, did you do something to your hair?"

"No," I reply to Izzy. "Nothing."

"I think it's the way you styled it. Makeup? Glitter?"

"Iz, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like to talk about fashion and style. I thought we went over this?"

A laugh omits out of the both us. It doesn't take long for us to get into the habit of getting into a conversation.

"Right, about them," sighs Jace. "Mum gets you, Dad doesn't know. It's so hard to call them that." Jace shakes his head at the last part.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"She understands, Alec. She's just trying to process that whole 'I'm not going to have the Lightwood name carried on by my only son' thing."

"You're her son too."

"Not by blood. And my kids are going to go by Herondale."

"You've literally got 4 last names," laughs Izzy.

"Oh, I know. I just like Herondale. After all, I am a hero." Jace folds his arm in pride.

"How about you and Simon?" I ask seriously.

"I don't know. Honestly, I just think we're gonna get tired of each other."

"Are you sure? I remember hearing your thoughts on how he is in bed. And I quote: 'And Angel, he's a hot screamer'. What do you have to say to that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She pauses. "Are you and Magnus going to be okay?"

"We've barely started, Izzy."

"I know, but do you think you'll go far with him."

"How far?"

"About the stage after sex where how good in you are in bed doesn't really matter." I slam my head on the bridge' rails.

"It's been barely a week and you're already going there." Now I really think about it. "I'm going to sleep on it. I'll see you guys in the morning." Walking away, I silently go into my room. I flop down onto the dark covers and listen for anyone coming in. No one.

Bzz. Bzzzzz.

Magnus. I look at his text.

Remember that binding rune you put on me? I can still sense you. Are you okay?

I reply with: I'm fine. Just have to think about some things.

Wanna talk about it? -M

I don't think I'll be able to say it... Mum knows I'm gay and you're in a relationship with me. Izzy and Jace says she's adjusting but I think she's just trying to play on an act.

Have you talked to her about it? -M

No...

Then don't just to conclusions. I've got a client coming so I'll have to talk to you tomorrow morning. Don't break just yet, okay? Hang in there. ;) -M

Bye.

And he's gone.

* * *

In the morning, I'm at Magnus's. I eat my breakfast red velvet cupcake there too. Today he's working on stripes. Navy blue and white thick stripes go across his chest and he wears purple jeans with neon yellow vans to go with it. His hair is spiked up with hints of glitter and as I look at myself in the mirror, I think mine is slightly streaked of gold. The wings, yes, are still on me. My eyes, they are a more electric blue. really. But, no one seems to notice them. I don't know why

"So, you still wanna talk?"

"Kinda," I admit. Magnus stares at me with his catlike eyes for what seems like hours. He's expecting me to talk. "After I came out to my mother, I went outside to draw up a portal. I didn't know where it'd lead since I didn't want to be anywhere but nowhere. I ended up in heaven. I only know it was that since the Angel Raziel came and talked to me. He told me about my ancestors and a brother-in-laws ancestor's wife, Tessa Gray. That name probably rings a few bells for you. Well, Raziel told me that she's switched sides and joined Jonathan Morgenstern. Raziel said that if I got her to change back to the 'good' side and rescue her from Jonathan, he'd have no choice but to surrender. And if I accepted, I'd receive a few gifts. I'm not sure what they are but they're definitely something."

He stays silent for a while. It's even worse since we're sitting opposite each other on the dining table, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"It's like the 1900's happening all over again." Magnus rubs his forehead with his elbow on the granite table. I'm confused. Again? "Tessa was captured by this guy named Axel Mortmain back then and he wanted to use her powers to take over the world or some shit which I don't really care to remember. He used the Infernal Devices to kill quite a bit of England's mundane population. He needed Tessa to shape-shift to see his father again and get some sort of formula, method, whatever. Just something to help him out. With Valentine dead, Jonathan's gonna need Tessa to shape-shift into him to get that last piece of the puzzle." Oh. That's what he meant. Okay, so from what I've gathered:

1) I've got the gift of flying and have extremely blue eyes (which I know Magnus would die to see) and golden streaked hair.

2) I have to find this distant ancestor, Tessa Gray, and get her back mentally and physically... wherever she is.

3) She's a shape-shifter which Jonathan is going to need to take over the Shadowhunter population.

* * *

I'm in deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep shit.

* * *

_***sing* WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS... AND A HAP-PY NEW YEAR! WOOOO HOOOO!**_


	14. Zoned Out in Tracking

_**Malec: Sorry. It's autocorrect on the iPad. We did mean Hodge. Soz :P**_

* * *

_**We're all using tablets from different parts of the world now. Filia is in Italy. Harriet is in Canada. Raquel is in Hong Kong. Completely different time schedules so please, bare with us. We know the chapters aren't very long but they will be. Sorry for the very little Malec fluff in this one but we had to keep this Jonathan thing going. **_

* * *

_**Sorry about not adding the bold, italics, and underlines either. We may have capatalized some words but we're not sure. If they are capatalized, please find it in your heart to improvise it as either bold, italic, or underlined. Thank you! **_

* * *

"And... Raziel... he chose you to get her back?"

"If only I knew where," I mumble to myself.

"That's probably why she hasn't been answering my text messages." Magnus shakes his head, trying to recall any important information. "These gifts... what are they?"

"Don't know, don't WANT to know," I avoid his gaze.

"You're lying." He places both arms in front of him and looks me in the eye. "Look at me in the eye and say it." He knows my weakness. Angel, why? Why did I bring this up in the first place? Oh, right. Never mind that.

I turn to his green-gold eyes and stare at the narrow, catlike pupils. I stutter a few syllables out but... no. I can't lie to Magnus.

"Screw it," I thunder. My hand slams on the table as I stand and start to pace in the open space below the stage which is now in the process of being removed.

"What's the gift?" He's determined to get it out of me.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," I state in a calmer manner.

"Can you at least tell me the effects of them?" I look him in the eye.

"No." Not the whole truth, yet not a lie either. Being so closed off with Magnus kills me, but I have no choice. Fucking Raziel, why couldn't he give me a more specific rule to follow? Does telling someone count if they guess the right thing and I say yes? Does it count as telling someone if I wrote it out and they read it? UGH! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO BRIEF?!

"I need to track down Tessa," says Magnus after a moment. When he stands, I quickly say,

"I'm sorry. I want to tell you but he said I couldn't." Magnus stays standing for a while. He slowly makes his way to me and embraces me in a comforting hug. He kisses the top of my head and says,

"I know."

Just as he starts to storm into his study, the front doors open to reveal the rest of the gang. From the looks of their faces, I already know what's going through their head.

"No, no fight." Murmurs of relief float in the air. "I'll catch you up."

* * *

Right after this mornings' events, I realize that I desperately need to see Raziel again. I can't possibly learn how to use a pair of wings to save Tessa if I don't train with them. And about the SIZE of the wings... That's been taken care of by the curtesy of Clary. No, she doesn't know what my gifts are. I just told her to give me temporary runes of minimization and a stronger glamour rune. I'm hoping that it lasts long enough.

During lunch, I spend some time alone back at the Lightwood mansion. It's a nice place to be when trying to escape the Shadowhunter world. I know there are traces of Shadowhunter magic or history or whatever in this place but since I don't know if that's true or not, I feel fine.

I stuck the lasagna in the oven and took it out after the beep. Once I get the fork out, the doorbell rings. I open the front door revealing my group of friends, waiting on the doorstep.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," says Jordan before I consider slamming the door in their faces. Wondering why I want to slam the door in their faces? Well, let's just say they've gone a little overboard with the 'Raziel is getting you to save Tessa' deal and turned it into a 'Raziel chose you to save the world!' thing. I couldn't tell them about the gift. Once I realized how largely they were reacting to this, I just couldn't.

Sighting heavily, I ignore his comment and step back. Of course I'm not okay.

"Come on in." It's their first time in the house and they're obviously very shocked. I don't blame them. It's not everyday you step into one of the largest houses in the world.

I make my way back the lunch I had lazily prepared in the kitchen and dig in.

"You guys want anything?" I ask, just to be polite.

"We ate before coming here," says Aline softly. I nod and keep eating. Everyone sits down around the dining table and exchanges nervous glances.

"Where's Magnus?" I ask, just to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Looking for Tessa," states Camille with a sad smile. They've had history, I know. It probably wasn't a very good history but they seem to be okay with each other now. The kind of okay where you can stand to be in the same room with each other and not have that gut feeling of wanting to chop each others heads off. I get that with Robert sometimes.

"Oh." I take another bite of my lasagna. It's another awkward silence until I'm done eating.

"So... you never answered us. Are you okay?" I think of making a Jace like comment but decide against it. I don't want my friends to think I'm arrogant or cocky. That's just not me. Even to this day I question myself on why I even am Jace's parabatai.

"A little better. I just don't feel like I'm doing anything productive to get Tessa back. I don't even know the girl and I've been chosen to save her." I slam my head against the wall as I pace around the kitchen floors.

"We can help you with that. Those of us who haven't met her at least once here would be you, Jordan, Aline, and Helen. The rest of us have seen her at least once or twice in our lives." Camille explains. She sends me a private smile. An encouraging one at that. Maybe, just maybe, finding Tessa won't be as hard as I thought... it's getting her to switch back to the good side that's going to be a challenge.

* * *

I bring everyone into the one room that Magnus hasn't seen. The library. You'd think, 'a bunch of bookshelves and aisles with books and a fancy seating area'. No. That is the opposite of what we have. It's floor to ceiling walls of books with a stand in the middle that holds a book containing mini summaries of all the books in the library. Oh, I'm forgetting the whole movie set behind a hidden door with surround sound and an IMAX quality telly for book-to-movie films. Sounds like something a rich bitch would say and or have. Exactly what my dad is. A bbiiiaattcchh. And no, I do not give a fuck that he is a male.

"I figured that if she's so important, she'll be in a few of Robert's history books." With a shrug, I introduce them to the movie room which has a camouflage door blended in the walls and the stand in the centre of a raised Voyance rune.

"These are all mundane books," points out Ragnor. I laugh and look around the circle shaped room. At the top is a glass dome letting natural light in.

"Look a little closer," I say. Ragnor squints his eyes and lets his hands touch the bind of a leather book. A little bit of gold stands out within the bind and it catches Ragnor's breath.

"Guys." Leadership skills are going to have to have to come in handy right about now. "We've got the rest of the lunch period to find anything to do with Tessa. Try not to make anything look out of place please. Robert notices the slightest things. Trust me. It's not pretty when he gets pissed. Now, start looking."

We naturally fit into different positions around the circular library. Camille looks through the book on the stand, Aline and Helen take out books on the lower parts of the library, Jordan and Raph take the parts closer to the ceiling. Ragnor and I read through the books, scanning for any mention of Tessa Gray.

The last book I look at is, The Infernal Devices of Axel Mortmain. They seriously couldn't have seen this earlier? Even I know that this is going to have some info on Tessa. I open up the cover to see calligraphy writing.

Written by Charlotte Fairchild, Branwell.

Fairchild. Branwell. Fairchild: Clary and Jocelyn's ancestors. Branwell: She married the guy that created the first Sensor and Portal. I can tell because of the day this was published.

As I run my hand over the yellow tinted paper, golden writing appears under it and darkens to black. It's more calligraphy.

So, you've found your first clue. At least I know you're trying to help save the universe (I know I'm exaggerative). About the whole 'train with wings' thing, you'll have to find someway to do it. I can't come down there and help you. And with the 'tell people about your gift' issue... I'll be more specific with you then (Yes, I did read your mind). Tell who you think is worthy of knowing. And of course, tell who you think you can trust can keep a secret as significant as this. Good luck. TTYL!

"Why couldn't you be the old fashioned Raziel I had always thought you'd be?" I shake my head at the rhetorical question.

"What was that?" asks Ragnor who sits opposite me on the royal blue couches.

"Oh, nothing," I say awkwardly shifting on the velvet material. "I just think I might have found something." I look back down at the book and watch the black writing turn gold and fade away just as it came. At least I know someone is out there watching.

I flip through the old book carefully and find the contents page. There are sections on the backgrounds of the people who will appear in the book. I scan down to the letter 'T', and there the name is. Theresa Gray. Looking at the page number, I flip to the page and read all I can. There's a black and white picture of her in the corner. At least I can see why Axel would have wanted her. She was beautiful. Brunette, smart, an American in London, etc... Then, there's her status. Immortal, part Shadowhunter, part demon. The would explain her immortality. Angel and demon blood mixed in her blood. Magnus was right about her being married to Will Herondale. She was previously engaged to Jem Carstairs but the wedding couldn't be fulfilled as he was turned into a Silent Brother. Yes, I did background checks on him too. Well, everyone that was described as 'close' to her.

"Guys, we have to go. School is going to start soon," says Camille upon the stand.

"Yeah, definitely found something," I mutter unintentionally.

"You could have said something!" exclaims Ragnor as he scoots over to my side and reads up on Theresa's profile. "Okay, I did not know she was engaged to that James fellow. Other than that, the rest I knew."

"I just didn't know how many children she had," inputs Camille.

"We'll come back after school. Come on." Raph and Camille run all over the place with their vampire speed to clean things up and decides to meet us at school since they're in the 'zone' for speed.

I head into the garage and find one of my old bikes. (I walked to the mansion. Don't ask.) It's actually pretty new but I just don't like the colour so I call it old. It's a bright green motorcycle. Of course I wouldn't like it. The Penhallow's had gotten it for Robert but since he didn't know how to ride it, he gave it to me. Stupid excuse but I swear, he was scared to even touch the thing.

I dash out of the open garage and drift to the side in the roundabout.

"How do you not fall off that thing? Or get scared?" asks Jordan in awe opening the drivers seat of his car.

"Easy," I smile, pulling the matching green helmet on. "I'm a Shadowhunter."

*You can just picture the epicness of this scene ending!*

* * *

When we arrive at school, I'm grabbing more attention than wanted with the green bike. I park it next to my car. How the hell am I suppose to take them both back to the Institute now?

Right at my locker is Magnus. I still think he's really cute. NO! 'Cute' really needs to be knocked out of my vocabulary.

As I walk up to him, I can see the lack of makeup and glitter, plus, his clothes that reflect his mood. Overly ripped jeans, gray t-shirt with a little pocket on the left side of his chest, regular blue jacket/sweater, and... this is a shocker. Worn out, black converse. He looks like me except... fashionable (of course), some glitter and makeup (obviously), and... colour (no shit). See, even like this I find him... insert compliment- for Magnus and Magnus only- here.

Walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, I ask,

"Are you okay?" He slams his forehead into one of the lower locker shelves in response. "Okay, so, not okay." With a sigh I lean against my locker and stare at him. Noticing the traces of magic in his locker, I quickly ask,

"Have you been using up all your magic into just finding Tessa?" that's probably why the Glittifyer and the Matching Machine is down.

"What else am I suppose to use it for?" he groans back dryly. I give out a mini gasp. He knows that he's an important figure to all Downworlders. He knows it. Tessa is just one person! Why would he give up on everything (especially his appearance) for this person?!

"Magnus-" I try to say calmly though it's clear my voicec is strained. "-whatever is it that is making your powers drain out, stop it. As someone who cares about you and is officially your boyfriend, I'm ordering you to stop." Oh, and this whole confidence, independent thing couldn't have came when I was in my bedroom with my own mother? I feel soooo retarded.

"What happened to accepting each others flaws in a relationship?" asks Magnus with another groan following it.

"This," I gesture to his whole body, "is not a flaw. It's your way of saying that you're stressed, screwed, and don't give a fuck about what's going on in your life anymore." Speaking so much at once has never been my thing. I guess I can make an exception with Magnus.

"I like it when you call me your boyfriend," says Magnus planting a kiss on my cheek. "Officially," he adds. Okay... awkward. When did he become so soft? He's only THIS soft when he's drunk. Overdose of fey ingredients?

I blush a little more than I'm suppose to. "But-" he just had to continue. "-I'm not giving up on finding her. She's one of the most important friends I've ever had in my lifetime... and that's so long that even I've lost count." If she's that special then... I can't stop it. It's like saying that I'd have to stop trying to find Jace, Isabelle, or Max if they were to turn to the 'dark side' and was a vital part of the operation.

"Okay, but you're going to do that with the rest of your friends and me. You have no say in the area of your friends." I cross my arms and wait for him to back down from his excuses and protests of 'it's too dangerous' and crap like that.

"Fine, but under the condition that you and I lead because I know her most and you have no choice but to save her. Got it?" I smirk a lopsided grin.

"Might want to ask them first but other than that, you've got yourself a deal." We shake hands on it, and he pulls me into a hug.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he whispers in my ears. I sigh and pull back. There's a double meaning to his words. Shadowhunters die young. Everyone knows that. It's not often that Children of the Nephilim die because of old age. Robert and Maryse may live up to that but it's still an option that is tilting on the fence.

"Magnus," I put both hands on his shoulders and stretch him to arms length. "I'm a Shadowhunter. You know I will get hurt and I may as well go into a coma but, there's a reason why there's such thing as a healing rune. And you. There's reasons why I'm your boyfriend. 1) I care. 2) You care. And 3) You heal me, I heal you. Emotional and physically. Got it?" This puts a smile on his face. I've never given such an emotional speech about... anything before. I'm guess that's why he means so much to me and why I mean so much to him. Downworlder and Shadowhunter in a gay relationship. It doesn't sound so bad to some people but to the Clave, fuck it all. We're as good as dead. But at least we'll be dead together; in heaven, where I know that even if we were both gone at different times, we'd be up there doing the exact same thing as we're doing now. We'd be together and in an actual relationship.

Holy shit. Now I know why I'm giving such sentimental valued speeches. But it's only been 5 days! Monday to Friday and I'm already thinking such extreme thoughts about him. I think... I think... I think... I'm in love with Magnus.

* * *

_**Was that a good ending? I'm hoping so. Yes, it's Raquel. Sorry for not being here for most of it. But we did manage to write the thing in the end. I wrote the ending. Is it good? Please say yes... oh well. Even if it isn't, I'll be okay. If you guys read our other ongoing fanfic, Look At Me Now, that isn't going to be updated until school starts up again on the 5th. Sorry! We'll try, we seriously will. Hopefully you guys don't mind much. The damn files won't load on our iPads so we really can't do anything about it. I know it doesn't sound like a legit reason but that really is all we've got. Anyways, hope you guys had a good holiday and happy early new year!**_


End file.
